The Loud Punch
by LordDarkros
Summary: Luego de huir de su casa Lincoln se encontro con Saitama, un sujeto desempleado harto de la vida, ambos pasarian por un evento que les cambiaria las vidas, 3 años de fortalecimiento despues, ambos son los heroes mas poderosos que pueda conocer el mundo, el unico problema es... Que nadie los conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

Un día tranquilo pasaba en Ciudad Z, la gente iba y venía, el ruido de la gente trabajando y los vehículos transitando estaba muy presente, en fin, un día normal… Al menos hasta ese momento.

De la nada hubo una gran explosión, que arraso con una gran cantidad de edificios del lugar, las personas ubicadas en las cercanías murieron, en su mayoría, la muerte fue instantánea.

Cuando el humo se despejo, un ser alto y musculoso de color morado con antenas se hizo presente, esta criatura dio un gran salto solo para lanzar poderosos ataques que acababan con grandes edificaciones sin dejar rastro.

En la televisión pasaban la información de la situación que se vivía, definida en una palabra… Caos.

 **-** ¡EL SUELO SE MUEVE Y HAY UN SONIDO DE DERRUMBE Y DESTRUCCIÓN!, HAY EXPLOSIONES EN TODOS LADOS Y ESTAS NO CESAN, ES COMO SI TODA LA CIUDAD ESTUVIERA…

La transmisión se cortó con el sonido de una explosión, parecía que no había salvación… aunque, dos personas que vieron toda la información opinaban diferente.

 **?:** … Usted cree que?...

 **?2:** Si, creo que deberíamos ir.

Momentos después, vemos a un tipo de traje amarillo, guantes y botas rojas, cinturón café, y capa blanca y completamente calvo caminar con dirección hacia la criatura, junto a él estaba un peliblanco joven de unos 14 o 15 años con un atuendo similar diferenciándose con los colores siendo el suyo un traje rojo, guantes, botas y cinturón negros y capa azul.

EJECUCIÓN DE LA JUSTICIA

De lo que antes era una parte activa de la ciudad solo quedaban escombros de entre los cuales, la criatura morada salía para lanzar más de sus ataques a las estructuras en pie.

El llanto de una niña hizo que el monstruo desviara su atención de los edificios hacia el origen del sonido, efectivamente una niña había sobrevivido de alguna manera a toda esa destrucción.

La criatura se le acerco y extendió su mano, parecía que la iba a ayudar, sin embargo, esa esperanza de que haya piedad de su parte desaparece cuando su mano se transforma en una versión más grande y monstruosa de la misma con garras afiladas incluidas.

Justo cuando la niña iba a ser aplastada una estela blanca se la lleva salvándola de una muerte segura, aquel ser morado solo voltea para observar a los dos individuos que le arrebataron a su presa.

La niña aun consiente observa a las personas que la rescataron, un señor calvo y un joven peliblanco siendo este último quien le dedica una sonrisa y empieza a hablar.

 **?:** ¿Estas bien pequeña?

La niña solo atino a asentir algo sonrojada.

 **?:** No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo del malo.

La criatura solo los observaba, no le parecían la gran cosa, solo 2 humanos más para matar, no era como si realmente los cientos de humanos que mato le hayan dado un reto.

 **?3:** Quienes son ustedes?

Ambos dieron una sonrisa confiada y voltearon siendo el calvo quien los presento

 **?2:** Solo dos chicos que sirven a la comunidad como héroes?

 **?3:** … Que? ¿Ni siquiera son héroes profesionales?

El monstruo parecía enojado, sus venas se empezaron a notar más conforme volvía a hablar.

 **?3:** ¡YO SOY VACCINE MAN! Fui creado por la continua contaminación de ustedes, humanos egoístas, soy una cura contra el hombre.

Poco a poco empezaba a cambiar, se volvía más grande y musculoso, sus colmillos crecían y sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos, sus garras crecían y sus antenas cambiaban su forma a cuernos grandes y puntiagudos, de varias partes de su cuerpo empezaban a salir espinas, todo eso mientras ambos héroes lo observaban de manera neutra.

 **Vaccine Man:** ¡USTEDES DICEN SER HEROES!, ¡¿SE ATREVEN A ENFRENTAR A LA NATURALEZA SOLO POR ESO?! ¡NO HAY OTRA CURA CONTRA LOS HUMANOS… QUE EXTERMINARLOS A TODOS!

Mientras Vaccine Man se preparaba para atacar, el peliblanco empezó a hablar con el calvo mediante susurros.

 **?:** Creo que este podría ser el indicado para usted señor Saitama.

 **Saitama:** ¿Enserio lo crees Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** Si, digo, fue creado por la misma naturaleza y la contaminación, quizás este sea el indicado, inténtelo.

 **Saitama:** Tienes razón, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Sin darle tiempo a Vaccine Man de acabar su discurso, el héroe calvo ahora conocido como Saitama le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo pedazos, no solo eso, la fuerza del impacto despejo las nubes grises que había sobre la ciudad.

Saitama se quedó con el brazo extendido y su puño humeante, pronto, su expresión neutra cambio a una de gran molestia, por su parte, el peliblanco ahora conocido como Lincoln también cambio su rostro a uno molesto, no pudo evitar susurrar "Dang it" en un tono entre molesto y decepcionado.

 **Saitama:**... Otra pelea que termina después de un solo golpe… ¡MALDICIOOOOOOONNNNNN!

3 años atrás…

En lo que parecían ser suburbios tranquilos se empezaron a escuchar gritos desesperados y muchas personas corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, realmente la expresión no estaban muy alejada de la verdad.

En esa misma calle, algunas casas atrás empezaba un rastro de sangre y muerte que aterraría a cualquiera, el responsable de todo esto caminaba a mitad de la calle como si nada pasara, por supuesto que siendo un monstruo poco te va a importar matar o ver personas muertas.

Una criatura que de la mitad para abajo parecía ser una persona normal usando solo calzoncillos, sin embargo, de la mitad para arriba, parecía ser una langosta grande y fuerte cuyas tenazas estaban manchadas de sangre de sus víctimas.

No muy lejos de esa criatura se encontraban dos individuos que parecía que pasaban por el peor momento de sus vidas.

Uno era un joven en sus 20 años de cabello negro y traje de oficinista con portafolios, su expresión era la de alguien derrotado y fastidiado, no parecía importarle nada, sus ojos parecían estar muertos ya que no tenían ningún brillo.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de él se encontraba un niño de entre 11 a 12 años peliblanco en condiciones deplorables, parecía no haber comido en algunos días y su ropa estaba rota y sucia, su cabello se veía gris por la suciedad, al igual que el primero, sus ojos no tenían vida.

Ambos sin notarlo, se dirigían directo al monstruo crustáceo, pero bueno, así como a la criatura no le importaba matar, a ellos tampoco parecía importarles morir.

Justo cuando ambos se encontraron la gran criatura apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa psicópata, tenía sangre en sus tenazas y una mirada sin vida.

 **?:** kekekeke, no van a huir de mí?

Ambos miraron a los ojos al monstruo, sus expresiones muertas no cambiaron en nada.

 **?:** Parecen un oficinista harto de su trabajo y un niño de la calle al cual no le ha ido nada bien.

Yo soy Kamirante, me transformé después de comer muchos cangrejos.

¿Por qué no están corriendo?, Acaso quieren morir kekeke.

 **Saitama:** Te has equivocado, no soy un empleado de oficina, soy un desempleado, estoy buscando empleo.

Tuve una entrevista hoy, pero escogieron a alguien más, ya ni siquiera me importa, no estoy de humor para huir… Solo porque el gran Kamirante llego.

 **Lincoln:** Je, eso no es nada, mi familia me trato como un miserable amuleto durante mucho tiempo, ya no me veían como a un hijo o un hermano, solo era un objeto, y eso solo era si tenía un horrible disfraz de ardilla puesto, sin él me trataban como una plaga ya que según mi familia yo tenía mala suerte y ese traje ayudaba a contener y convertir la mala suerte en buena suerte.

No me quedo de otra más que huir, pero por la forma en la que este mundo ha sido conmigo no puedo decir que mi vida valga algo, adelante, mátame Kamirante.

 **Kamirante:** Ukekeke… Sus ojos están muertos como los míos, ¡Somos compañeros de ojos muertos! Los dejare ir por esta vez, además… ¡Estoy buscando una presa diferente!, un mocoso de barbilla partida, cuando lo encuentre lo hare pedazos…

Sin más, el ahora conocido como Kamirante se fue dejando solos a Saitama y a Lincoln.

 **Saitama:** … Eres algo joven para pensar así de la vida ¿No crees?

 **Lincoln:** Dilo después de recibir el trato que mi propia familia me dio, lo que dije es un resumen de lo que me ha pasado pero hay más, mucho más.

 **Saitama:** Con lo que dijiste puedo imaginármelo…

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato para que después el pelinegro posara su vista en el pequeño peliblanco.

 **Saitama:** ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Habla enserio? Ni siquiera me conoce.

 **Saitama:** Eres algo quisquilloso para alguien que parece no haber comido en días, además, quiero que este día no sea un total desperdicio, quizás no pude conseguir trabajo pero al menos pude ayudar a alguien.

Sin más que decir ambos se fueron caminando a buscar algún puesto de comida cerca, después de caminar un poco ambos pasaron por un parque aparentemente solo, era normal tomando en cuenta que había un Kaijin en los alrededores, sin embargo, un ruido llamo la atención de ambos y los hizo dirigir sus miradas al parque, ambos se quedaron paralizados porque, justo en ese parque, había un niño jugando con una pelota, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que ese niño tenía la barbilla partida como lo describió el Kaijin.

 **Lincoln:** Ese niño…

 **Saitama:** Puede que solo sea una coincidencia, digo, solo menciono la barbilla partido, puede que haya más niños así.

 **Lincoln:** Mmm… ¡Oye niño!

El niño, que al parecer no era muy bueno con la pelota, volteo en cuanto lo llamaron, el niño en si era como cualquier otro, salvo por su exagerada barbilla partida que lo hacía parecer que tenía un trasero en su barbilla.

 **Niño:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 **Lincoln:** ¡¿Le jugaste una broma a un Kaijin cangrejo?!

 **Niño:** Mmm… lo vi dormir así que le dibuje unos pezones.

 **Lincoln/Saitama:** (¡Es ese niño!)

 **Lincoln:** Usted… ¿Cree que debamos ayudarlo?, digo, si no se oculta pronto ese Kaijin aparecerá y lo matara.

 **Saitama:** No creo que debamos meternos, además, míralo, es un niño muy feo, no creo que nadie lo extrañe, solo ignorémoslo y vámonos…

Mientras el peliblanco y pelinegro se iban, detrás de ese niño apareció Kamirante con una sonrisa psicópata y una pinza alzado preparada para atacar, segundos antes de que la pinza aplastara al niño, Saitama fue con toda su velocidad y lo quito del camino para evitar que el poderoso golpe que rompió el suelo acabara con la vida de ese niño.

 **Saitama:** (¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!) ¡NIÑO SAL DE AQUÍ, ESE KAIJIN TE VA A MATAR SI NO TE VAS!

Kamirante estaba algo sorprendido de que su ataque fallara, pero luego de escuchar aquel grito su leve sorpresa paso a enojo combinado con decepción, no creía que la humanidad fuera a ser tan tonta como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de sobrevivir al ataque de un Kaijin solo para ponerse en peligro por el mismo monstruo.

Lincoln era otro asunto, por un momento creyó que ese niño moriría, no es como que le afectara tanto una muerte a estas alturas ya que en su tiempo vagando vio más y peores muertes por ataques de Kaijin, lo que le impresiono fue que el tipo que acababa de conocer se estaba arriesgando para salvar a un niño que ni siquiera conoce, o era muy valiente o un demente.

Saitama no estaba mejor, actuó por mero impulso, el realmente iba a dejar a ese niño morir pero al ver a ese Kaijin preparándose para acabar con la vida del mocoso no pudo evitar reaccionar de esa manera, se sintió automático, casi instintivo. Realmente no sabría cómo describir esa sensación, solo sabía que lo que sintió lo hizo actuar y salvarle la vida a ese pequeño.

 **Niño:** He, pero no puedo irme…

 **Saitama:** ¡QUE NO TE IMPORTE LO QUE ME VAYA A PASAR, TU SOLO VETE DE AQUÍ!

 **Niño:** Pero… mi pelota.

 **Saitama/Lincoln:** (¡ENSERIO SE PREOCUPA MAS POR UNA PELOTA QUE POR SU VIDA!)

 **Saitama:** ¡OLVIDA TU PELOTA Y HUYE!

En ese momento la pelota del pequeño reventó producto de un pisotón que le dio el Kaijin, se veía algo molesto, no mucho ya que al final, matar otro humano no era problema para él, lo único que le molesto es la gran estupidez que hizo ese sujeto para salvar a ese niño, se hubiera ahorrado este contratiempo y lo hubiera matado justo donde se lo encontró.

 **Kamirante:** ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

 **Saitama:** Oye, ¿No crees que es algo exagerado matar a un niño por una simple broma?

 **Kamirante:** Lo que pasa es que tu no lo entiendes… ¡ESE MOCOSO DE ALLI USO MARCADOR PERMANENTE PARA PINTARLE PEZONES A MI CUERPO PERFECTO, NISIQUIERA PUEDO QUITARMELO CON UNA TOALLA POR MIS PINZAS, ESE NIÑO DEBE DE PAGAR ESTO CON SU VIDA!

Ahora sí que se veía enojado, el tan solo recordar esa broma del niño lo hizo enfurecer, se veía muy alterado, algo que hizo que Lincoln se llenara de miedo, el pequeño de la barbilla partido por otro lado parecía no percatarse del peligro en el que estaba, el solo estaba algo molesto porque reventaron su balón, Saitama en un principio también sintió miedo, miedo que desapareció en medio de un ataque de risa que le dio en ese instante, todos lo veían extrañados.

 **Kamirante:** ¿Qué es tan gracioso…?

 **Saitama:** [Aun riéndose] Lo que pasa… es que… te pareces mucho a un villano de un anime que veía de niño.

Mal momento para recordar, el Kaijin cangrejo fue hacia él y lo golpeo con fuerza, Saitama salió disparado unos cuantos metros del lugar donde estaba cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, Lincoln al ver esto sintió todavía más miedo, quería huir pero no podía, estaba paralizado del miedo, sus piernas no reaccionaban.

El niño de la barbilla partido vio al hombre que lo protegió volar por el golpe y finalmente se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, dirigió su vista al Kaijin y lo observo con miedo, Kamirante volteo a el niño y levanto su pinza derecha listo para dar el golpe que acabaría con la vida de ese mocoso, cuando estaba dispuesto a bajarla.

Un golpe de una roca en su cara lo detuvo de terminar su ataque, cuando volteo, vio a Saitama, sangrando y cansado pero aun de pie, Kamirante todo esto como una molestia un poco más grande, mientras, Lincoln vio esto con admiración, le recordó todos los comics que leía sobre superhéroes que hacen todo lo posible por ayudar al inocente.

 **Saitama:** Por cómo está la tasa de natalidad no puedo dejar que mates a ese niño, además, acabo de recordar algo, ser un oficinista jamás fue mi sueño, de pequeño mi sueño era… ¡CONVERTIRME EN UN HEROE QUE ACABE CON TIPOS COMO TU DE UN GOLPE!

Kamirante solo lo vio con gracia mientras se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo justo frente a el empezó a golpearlo con sus pinzas, era un espectáculo brutal, un Kaijin lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir concreto dándole la paliza de su vida a un tipo común y corriente que, por su físico, se veía que no hacía mucho ejercicio.

 **Kamirante:** ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR, TU, UN HEROE, ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAS DICHO, PERO BUENO, SI QUIERES MORIR POR ESTE MOCOSO QUIEN SOY YO PARA EVITARLO KEKEKE!

Lincoln al ver esto no pudo evitar recordar su anterior vida en su casa, especialmente con su hermana mayor, Lynn, ella siempre abusaba de su fuerza y el nunca hacia nada para defenderse, pero este tipo, ese sujeto por más que ese Kaijin lo golpeara se levantaba otra vez para seguir haciendo el intento por luchar, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

 **Lincoln:** ¡DEJA AL SEÑOR SAITAMA EN PAZ!

Así, Lincoln se unió al combate atacando las piernas del Kaijin el cual por un momento perdió el equilibrio pero no cayo, Kamirante estaba sorprendido y furioso, les perdonaba la vida a esos 2 y que es lo que hacen en agradecimiento, lo molestan cuando esta tan cerca de cumplir con su objetivo.

 **Kamirante:** Así que tú también ¿Eh?, ¡ENTONCES MUERE TAMBIEN!

El Kaijin ataco al peliblanco con la misma brutalidad que con Saitama, el pequeño sentía como algunos de sus huesos se rompían, estaba débil, hambriento, pero aun así, hizo el intento por ser un héroe, no podía decir que vivió la gran vida, especialmente por lo de la mala suerte, aun así, sentía que podía morir en paz.

 **Saitama:** ¡SI NO DEJARE QUE MATES AL OTRO MOCOSO TAMPOCO TE DEJARE QUE MATES A ESE NIÑO!

Saitama repentinamente le dio una tacleada al Kaijin que lo hizo caer de frente, pero no termino allí, el pelinegro tomo su corbata y la amarro al ojo derecho de Kamirante para jalar con fuerza, Lincoln se recompuso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ayudo a Saitama jalar, no paso mucho para que el ojo del Kaijin se saliera combinado con varias cosas de su interior como intestinos y tripas.

Cuando el grotesco espectáculo termino, el niño de la barbilla partida se dio a la fuga y Saitama y Lincoln estaban agotados y muy lastimados, aun así, tuvieron las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie frente al cuerpo del Kaijin por si llegaba a levantarse, al ver que realmente había muerto, voltearon sus miradas y se vieron frente a frente.

 **Saitama:** [Respirando agitadamente] Por cierto… Creo que no nos hemos presentado… Mi nombre es Saitama.

 **Lincoln:** [Respirando agitadamente] Lincoln Lo… Solo Lincoln…

Después de tratar sus heridas tanto externas como internas, Saitama le ofreció a Lincoln vivir con él, el peliblanco no lo dudó ni un segundo ya que después de ese encuentro con el Kaijin le tuvo plena confianza al pelinegro, por parte de Saitama, escuchar parte de lo que el peliblanco sufrió y ver la paliza que sufrió para ayudarlo con aquel Kaijin lo ayudaron a tomar esa decisión.

Después de mudarse y comprar cosas para Lincoln, Saitama se impuso a sí mismo un entrenamiento para ser el héroe que siempre quiso ser, el peliblanco al ver esto se le unió, ya que él no quería ser una carga, el entrenamiento fue intenso para ambos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ejercicios.

100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas, 100 lagartijas y correr 10 kilómetros todos los días. Además, no usaban ni aire acondicionado ni calefacción para entrenar su resistencia física y mental. No tuvieron que seguir ninguna dieta especial, comían lo que querían pero solo tenían 3 comidas al día, con solo comer una banana en el desayuno estaban bien mas no era obligatorio.

Después de años de sufrimiento, sonidos raros en los huesos al hacer esos ejercicios, dolores musculares muy fuertes, y casi volverse locos. Ambos se volvieron increíblemente fuertes, aunque a Saitama le costó el cabello, claro que al final no le dio mucha importancia, al final, cumplió con su objetivo, ya podía vencer a cualquier tipo, desde el criminal más pequeño hasta al Kaijin de un tamaño colosal con un golpe, sin embargo…

Actualidad…

El ahora calvo Saitama estaba con su traje de héroe en un centro comercial, observaba atentamente unas tenazas de cangrejo mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de sus inicios, aquel Kaijin que lo cambio tanto a él como al peliblanco, al final, el calvo lo empaco pues estaba en oferta.

 **Saitama:** (De eso ya han pasado 3 años… No ha habido alguien que me aguante más de un golpe [Sonríe un poco] excepto por Lincoln, supongo que mi vida sería algo aburrida sin el alrededor).

Ya había tomado todo lo que iba a comprar, estaba en caja pagando, cuando salió el total a pagar, Saitama puso un billete pero, antes de finalizar la transacción, saco un pequeño monedero para buscar monedas para dar lo exacto, tan distraído estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta de las alarmas sonando ni de la gente huyendo, cuando acabo y alzo la vista, ya no había nadie, antes de siguiera hacer la pregunta le llego la respuesta en la forma de un pie gigantesco que se llevó una pequeña parte de la tienda pero una gran parte de la ciudad.

En el exterior, se podía observar a un ser gigantesco que destruía la ciudad sin siquiera intentarlo, esta criatura tenia aspecto humanoide musculoso desnudo, su cuerpo era color café claro a excepción de su cabeza que parecía tener un cráneo externo color blanco, en el hombro de este ser colosal había un ser humano que veía todo con una demente sonrisa, llevaba una bata de laboratorio y un frasco con restos de un líquido raro con él.

 **-** ¡ESO ES HERMANO, ACABA CON TODO, DESTRUYE LA CIUDAD!

Gritaba el sujeto de bata blanca de forma demente en el hombro del monstruo, mientras, en ciudad D sonaban las alarmas alertando a los ciudadanos del gigantesco ser, lamentablemente fue muy tarde ya que con solo agitar su brazo, la corriente de viento generada por el movimiento acabo con toda la ciudad y sus pobladores.

 **-** Miles de personas murieron… Esto… ¡ES INCREIBLE JAJAJA, TU Y YO HERMANO, SEREMOS LOS SERES MAS PODEROSOS DEL MUNDO, CON TUS MUSCULOS Y MI MENTE SEREMOS IMPARABLES!

Volvió a gritar el tipo de la bata blanca, la muerte de tantas personas no parecía importarle, para él, lo único importante era que justo ahora, el y esa criatura que se supone que es su hermano eran la combinación perfecta de fuerza e inteligencia, no parecía importarle sacrificar vidas para demostrarlo.

 **Saitama:** [En el otro hombro del monstruo] ¡Oye, ponte pantalones o algo!

Esto llamo la atención del tipo de bata que volteo hacia el otro hombro de su hermano, parecía increíble pero no, un tipo calvo de traje amarillo y capa blanca estaba en el hombro de su hermano y no se había dado cuenta, no supo en que momento paso pero tampoco le importaba, ahora quería que ese sujeto muriera de inmediato.

 **-** ¡HERMANO, HAY UN TIPO EN TU HOMBRO, APLASTALO!

Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente específico ya que él fue quien termino aplastado, cuando el gigante termino su trabajo, reviso su mano solo para encontrarse con los restos del tipo de bata blanca, aunque de restos no había mucho, solo una gran mancha de sangre y su ropa, todo lo demás fue pulverizado por la fuerza del manotazo.

 **-** … ¡HERMANOOOOOO!

El ser colosal grito bastante asustado, había matado a su hermano, se sintió triste por un momento, solo para inmediatamente después sentir ira, agarro al calvo en su otro hombro y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo, Saitama parecía no afectarle nada de lo que el gigante hiciera, claro que eso no lo detuvo de golpear repetidamente el lugar donde había arrojado a Saitama hasta dejar un enorme cráter, una vez que se detuvo se puso a reflexionar.

 **-** Siempre soñé con ser el tipo más fuerte del mundo… Pero ahora que lo soy [observando su mano todavía con los restos de su hermano y la bata] me siento…

 **Saitama:** ¿Qué se siente ser tan fuerte?

El poderoso ser volteo al cráter para ver como el héroe de traje amarillo salía de un salto del agujero para elevar su puño y darle un golpe en la mejilla, dicho golpe fue devastador, mato al gigantesco ser al momento del impacto, no pudo resistir tremenda fuerza, no se imaginó que un ser tan pequeño sería tan fuerte.

 **Saitama:** Se siente vacío ¿Verdad?... Así me sentiría yo de no ser por…

Saitama solo veía al sujeto caer mientras él seguía en el aire, iba a caer sobre ciudad B y con su tamaño destruiría la ciudad por completo, sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, se vio que ese colosal cuerpo recibió un empujón que lo empujo de frente directo al enorme agujero que había hecho salvando a la ciudad en el proceso.

 **Saitama:** Lincoln…

Minutos antes…

El joven peliblanco estaba en su traje de héroe patrullando ya que sus clases habían acabado antes por la alerta de un Kaijin, no le tomo mucho encontrarlo y acabar con él, justo ahora estaba pasando por ciudad B cuando vio al tipo gigantesco recibiendo un golpe de Saitama y caer de espaldas directo a la ciudad.

 **Lincoln:** Dang it…

Sin decir más, dio un gran salto y puso sus manos de frente para darle un empujón a esa cosa al lado contrario, una vez que lo logro y habiendo pisado suelo, el peliblanco se dirigió velozmente hacia donde vio que estaba aterrizando el héroe de amarillo.

Actualmente…

Saitama apenas había aterrizado cuando vio al peliblanco llegar, no estaba muy feliz, de hecho se veía enojado, Saitama sabía lo que venía, 3 años de vivir con el peliblanco le han enseñado varias cosas de él, por ejemplo, el hacía muchos planes y en ellos siempre procuraba que nadie salga perjudicado, cuando obtuvo su fuerza actual empezó a aplicar la misma ética a su gran poder.

 **Lincoln:** … Enserio señor Saitama… ¡ENSERIO!

 **Saitama:** Lo siento, estaba algo distraído y… Bueno.

 **Lincoln:** Sabe que si esa cosa caía hubiera destruido toda Ciudad B o al menos gran parte de ella.

 **Saitama:** …

 **Lincoln:** [Suspiro] Sé que usted no es gran fanático de los planes pero, al menos, fíjese hacia donde dirige sus golpes, o en este caso, hacia donde caen las criaturas que noquea.

 **Saitama:** [Suspiro] Está bien, tendré mas cuidado.

 **Lincoln:** Gracias… ¿Termino las compras?

 **Saitama:** No pude terminar de pagar, no me lleve nada.

 **Lincoln:** Mmm… Creo que vi buenas ofertas en Ciudad B, solo tendremos que esperar un poco a que vuelvan a abrir, ¿Vamos?

 **Saitama:** De acuerdo.

Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar al centro comercial de Ciudad B a hacer sus compras, sin embargo, antes de terminar, Lincoln volteo a los espectadores, les dio una sonrisa y empezó a hablar.

 **Lincoln:** Tenia mucho tiempo sin verlos, ya los extrañaba, bueno, ¿Qué les parece la vida que tengo ahora? Mucho mejor si tomamos en cuenta lo último que pase en… Bueno, no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, pero bueno, con una fuerza tan grande como la nuestra siempre tenemos que tener cuidado de no destruir algo accidentalmente, es más complicado de lo que creen, pero bueno.

 **Saitama:** ¡Lincoln, te estas quedando atrás!

 **Lincoln:** [Dirigiéndose a Saitama] ¡Ya voy! [Volteando otra vez a los espectadores] Como verán, ya me tengo que ir pero no se preocupen, nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen, adios.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

Un nuevo día empezaba en Ciudad Z, todo mundo empezaba sus labores del día a día, las tiendas empezaban a abrir y las personas salían a sus respectivos trabajos, al menos los que todavía vivían en Ciudad Z ya que ese lugar tenía un alto nivel de aparición de Kaijin, solo pocas personas se quedaron aun sabiendo esto, entre estas personas están nuestros héroes.

En una zona de departamentos se encontraban Saitama y Lincoln, todavía dormidos, aunque no por mucho pues el despertador empezó a sonar, una vez que Saitama lo apago, ambos se levantaron para empezar con su rutina, en el caso del héroe calvo, patrullar un poco y ofrecer su fuerza para trabajos pesados, así ganaría algo de dinero.

El peliblanco por otra parte, se levantó, baño, desayuno y se cambió por un uniforme escolar. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, siendo un joven de 14 años todavía le queda un largo camino en su vida estudiantil si quiere ser alguien en la vida, no es que ser un héroe sea poco, lo disfrutaba, pero también deseaba trabaja en algo más profesional, tal vez relacionado con videojuegos o historietas.

 **Lincoln:** [Saliendo del departamento] ¡Nos vemos más tarde señor Saitama!

 **Saitama:** ¡Cuídate Lincoln, si puedes trae huevos que se nos acabaron!

 **Lincoln:** ¡Esta bien! [Empezando a caminar y volteando al espectador] Oh, hola, no los había visto, supongo que el narrador ya les conto el origen de mi fuerza y la del señor Saitama, una historia alucinante realmente, hasta yo creo que parece de alguna historieta o manga, bueno, también puedo suponer que no les conto mi historia completa, ya saben, lo que paso después de huir y antes de encontrarme con el señor Saitama [Ve una televisión en una tienda que le queda de paso y se da cuenta de la hora] ¡Dang it! Se me hace tarde, bueno, no podre contarles lo que paso personalmente así que le dejo el trabajo al narrador, ¿Qué me dices LD? ¿Puedes con el trabajo?

 **LD:** Espera, primero que nada ¿Cómo rayos sabes de mí? Y ¿Cómo puedes hablarme?, o espera… dudo que pueda escucharme.

 **Lincoln:** [Empezando a correr a toda velocidad dejando tras de él una fuerte corriente de aire] O claro que puedo, y respondiendo a tus preguntas, como sabes, yo ya podía hablar con el público pero, en algún punto de mi entrenamiento mi… "Visión" cambio un poco dándome el conocimiento de tu existencia y la capacidad de hablarte, vaya, por un momento me sentí como Lisa.

 **LD:** Supongo que tiene sentido, de acuerdo pero, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Ambos sabemos que tu historia no es… la mejor, aunque claro, has tenido peores destinos.

 **Lincoln:** Tú no te preocupes, han pasado 3 años, aprendí a superarlo… un poco, no todo pero aun así, el público tiene derecho a saber así que adelante, diles todo.

 **LD:** Esta bien, ve a la escuela sin preocupaciones que yo me encargo desde aquí, que pases buen día en la escuela.

Así, Lincoln se despidió momentáneamente del público para dejarme el trabajo a mí de contar su versión de la historia, la cual empezaremos desde aquel incidente de la mala suerte que tiene el nombre de No Such Luck, a los que conocen las aventuras de peliblanco les sonara ese nombre, a la mayoría les habrá dejado un mal sabor de boca el siquiera pronunciarlo, es comprensible.

El joven peliblanco sufrió mucho durante el transcurso de este "evento" por parte de su familia, todo por la simple idea de que ese niño de 11 años traía mala suerte, primero fue ignorado, después tratado como plaga, y cuando trato de buscarle solución le salió peor pues lo hicieron usar una botarga de ardilla aun en días de calor, pero eso no es todo.

El traje de ardilla tiro por el caño su vida social en la escuela, ya nadie se acercaba a él por temor a que creyeran que son amigos, ni siquiera sus verdaderos amigos se acercaban, los únicos que iban hacia el eran los abusones que se burlaban de su traje y le hacían las peores bromas que se les ocurrieran.

El dolor físico se curaba, la humillación pudo haberla aguantado, lo que realmente le pego duro fue ver a sus hermanas y sus amigos unirse a esas burlas y bromas, eso sí que le pego duro pues de por si sus amigos eran pocos, ahora definitivamente podría decir que no tenía amigos, incluso vio a Clyde Mcbride, su mejor amigo y a Ronnie Anne Santiago, su "mejor amiga" entre las personas burlándose de él.

En su casa no le iba mejor pues, si no tenía el traje de ardilla recibía algún castigo por parte de sus hermanas o sus padres, Lynn Loud, una de sus hermanas más cercanas en edad era quien parecía tener una gran satisfacción al castigarlo, especialmente cuando era un castigo físico, era obvio que era una venganza de su parte por hacerla perder su partido, según ella.

Ahora, si tenía el traje puesto, pasaba de ser una persona a un simple objeto, un amuleto que todas llevaban a sus eventos sin importarles si tenía algo que hacer o no, eso solo era la mitad del sufrimiento pues, en algunas cosas de sus hermanas, especialmente fiestas de cumpleaños a las que iba Luan, su hermana mayor comediante, era maltratado por quien lo viera, incluso sus hermanas cobraban para tocar al "niño ardilla" y tener algo de buena suerte.

El solo quería llegar y encerrarse en su cuarto a descansar, pero eso no iba a pasar pues sus padres habían vendido todas sus cosas ya que creyeron que estaban contaminadas de mala suerte, además, lo hacían dormir en el patio para que no contaminara nada más, no les importaba si hacía mucho frio o calor, lo único que le dejaban era la casa del perro.

Un día, Lincoln ya no quiso seguir con esto así que decidió fugarse, huir de aquel lugar al cual había llamado hogar por 11 años, ya no le importaba si terminaba durmiendo en la calle, no quería ver a sus supuestos amigos otra vez, no quería ver a sus "amorosos" padres, no quería ver a sus "cariñosas" hermanas, no quería volver.

Pasaron 3 días desde que se escapó de casa, se la paso recorriendo los callejones en busca de comida ya que el alimento le había estado escaseando, estaba alerta a cualquier ruido ya que no quería toparse con algún criminal, una pandilla o peor, un Kaijin.

Poco había escuchado de esas misteriosas pero peligrosas criaturas que estaban empezando a surgir, desalmadas y sanguinarias, solo buscaban hacer daño a cualquier humano que encontraran, por eso mismo tenía que estar tan alerta siempre, no quería morir tan joven por alguna de esas 3 opciones, especialmente la última.

5 días habían pasado y Lincoln estaba cada vez más sucio y hambriento, había estado buscando comida, poca fue su suerte al solo encontrar migajas o definitivamente no encontrar nada, aun así, prefería seguir moviéndose con la poca energía que tenía a quedarse en un solo lugar, no quería arriesgarse.

6 días y la suerte empezaba a cambiar, pudo comer un poco más en forma al pasar por los contenedores de basura de un restaurante buffet, no perdió el tiempo, comió hasta quedar satisfecho y guardo lo que pudo, no tenía maleta así que improviso y se quitó su camisa para usarla de bolsa para la comida, no era lo más higiénico pero era lo que tenía.

Tenía comida para 3 días, 5 si sabía racionarla, Lincoln tenía que usar esto a su favor, tendría energías para moverse un poco mejor así que tenía que aprovecharla, alejarse todavía más de su ciudad de origen, no quería que lo encontraran y lo regresaran, definitivamente no regresaría con su familia después de lo que le hicieron.

Pasaron 8 días desde que se fue de su hogar y Lincoln siguió avanzando, ya estaba a 2 ciudades de distancia de su hogar, obviamente quedo agotado y su comida casi se acaba, pero él estaba desesperado, no quería regresar a aquella casa de hipócritas donde una vez les prometieron que querían a toda su familia por igual, vaya mentira.

Lincoln se volvió cada vez más desconfiado, casi paranoico, cualquier ruido que escuchara en la noche lo hacían levantarse a correr lo más rápido que podía, todo esto se debió a un sueño que tuvo donde sus hermanas lo encontraron y lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa Loud, donde le pusieron un collar de castigo con el cual lo electrificaron por varias horas por escaparse, solo había sido un sueño pero para Lincoln se sintió muy real.

Habían pasado 10 días desde que escapo de su casa y al peliblanco se le acabo la comida que empaco, ahora tenía que probar suerte otra vez en los contenedores de basura, lamentablemente no había restaurantes tipo buffet en donde estaba así que no pudo recolectar mucha comida, algunos hot-dogs a medio comer en el parque y partes de hamburguesa que la gente tiraba porque no le gustaba como los pepinillos y la lechuga aun en el pan.

En el día 12 Lincoln empezó a buscar trabajo, encontró uno que no pagaba mucho pero al menos tendría dinero, era en una granja, tenía que levantarse a las 4:00am, daba de comer a los animales, los aseaba, recogía sus desperdicios, ayudaba con la siembra y a veces lo ponían a hacer el desayudo para los 8 trabajadores del lugar.

Lo bueno de su trabajo era que le aceptaron pagar al día, así que desde el primer día le llego el dinero, compro algo de ropa barata y una comida económica en un puesto en las cercanías, no era lo mejor pero para los días que Lincoln paso en la calle era el paraíso, no podía estar más agradecido con su jefe por pagarle al día.

Habían pasado una semana así, el peliblanco estaba haciendo trabajos pesados por poco dinero que usaba para comer y lo que no, lo guardaba para alguna emergencia, era el día 19, Lincoln estaba algo cansado pero seguía trabajando, no quería que le descontaran algo de su reducido sueldo si lo veían flojeando, ya le había pasado una vez.

Todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal pero no, una fuerte explosión en el granero llamo la atención de todos, 2 trabajadores fueron a ver que había pasado pero tan pronto entraron salieron volando a gran velocidad para caer a unos cientos de metros del lugar, Lincoln era el único que no comprendió que pasaba hasta que lo vio.

Del granero salió un tipo de 2,5 metros de altura, parecía un toro pero en donde debería estar la cabeza había un torso humano lleno de pelo negro con brazos musculosos y venas palpitantes, si uno dirigía su vista un poco más arriba podía observar una cabeza humana con un aro dorado en la nariz y ojos rojos.

Lincoln reconoció el rostro del sujeto, era uno de los trabajadores del lugar, el más malhumorado y viejo de todos, detestaba lo que hacía y a todos sus compañeros, decía que algún día acabaría con ese lugar por todos los años que le quitaron, presumía que cuando joven era como un toro, lleno de energía y fuerza, y que eso se le fue arrebatado por esa granja.

Lincoln estaba impresionado y aterrado, realmente esa cosa era un monstruo, y se veía realmente furioso, no fue hasta que alguien grito Kaijin que finalmente pudo reaccionar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, afortunadamente para él, ese Kaijin estaba muy distraído destruyendo la estructura del lugar como para prestarle atención a él.

Pudo alejarse del lugar a salvo, lo malo fue que dejo sus cosas en la casa del lugar, aunque no estaba tan cerca de la zona de desastre, Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, ocupaba el dinero para comida y cosas así para sobrevivir un rato más, no le quedo de otra, reunió todo el valor que pudo y se acercó lo rápido y sigiloso a la casa.

Ya dentro del lugar, Lincoln fue rápido a su habitación, para su fortuna el lugar no era tan grande, una casita de madera de dos pisos con apenas cuartos suficientes para los trabajadores de la granja, el peliblanco subió rápido a su habitación y tomo sus cosas, un poco de ropa que había comprado y el poco dinero que había ahorrado, ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho un ruido fuerte abajo.

Fue a ver que era, se arrepintió, el Kaijin había entrado a la casa por un agujero que hizo, tenía un aspecto más intimidante y aterrador que antes pues estaba bañado en sangre, Lincoln se sintió indefenso, acorralado, el miedo no le permitió moverse, estaba paralizado, no le quedaba de otra que rezar porque ese Kaijin no lo viera.

Afortunadamente el Kaijin se fue abriendo otro agujero al otro extremo de la casa, al parecer no estaba tan interesado en ese lugar, una vez que desapareció de su vista, el peliblanco dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, fue a su cuarto el cual consistía en una cama, una mesa de noche, y un guardarropa, eso sí, era más grande que su cuarto en la casa Loud.

Empezó a empacar sus cosas, algo de comida enlatada, un par de camisas tipo polo naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla y un tenis viejos que compro en oferta, todo en una maleta que compro para emergencias. Una vez que tuvo todo listo, salió de la casa no sin antes observar si el Kaijin seguía en los alrededores.

Lincoln pudo divisar a la gran bestia a unos 500 metros de él y alejándose, se dirigía al granero nuevamente, quería terminar de destruir lo que quedaba al parecer, el peliblanco aprovecho la situación y salió lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible del lugar, se sentía horrible por abandonar a sus compañeros pero el nada podría hacer contra tremendo monstruo.

En el día 22 de su viaje volvió a buscar comida en la basura, su comida se había acabado y la maleta se la habían robado, ya no le quedaba nada, lo peor era que los Kaijin se volvían cada vez más presentes, tenía que seguirse moviendo, aunque ya ni siquiera supiera para dónde ir, no podía quedarse en un solo lugar.

Lincoln vio varios Kaijin con el paso de los días, para el día 26, vio a más personas de las que sus manos podían contar morir por esos monstruos, en un principio sintió tristeza e impotencia ya que no hacía nada por ayudar, pero ya en los últimos no sintió nada, sabía que no podía hacer nada, si él se enfrentara a una de esas criaturas seria como enfrentar una hormiga contra un zapato, no había comparación.

Para el día 29 dejo de esforzarse en encontrar refugio y comida, ya no sentía ganas de vivir, sentía que el mundo le gritaba que simplemente muriera y ya, primero fue el asunto de la mala suerte, luego, al huir término en la calle, el trabajo que consiguió lo tuvo que dejar para sobrevivir. Eso y muchas cosas más hicieron al peliblanco reflexionar respecto al mundo en el que vivía.

 **Lincoln:** Quizás… Quizás al final si tenía mala suerte…

Fueron las palabras del peliblanco que yacía sentado en un callejón oscuro esperando a que estuviera lo suficientemente cansado para dormir, trataría por sí mismo pero dormir en el suelo, con apenas algunos periódicos que te cubran y con un miedo constante a morir, bueno, era muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

El día 30 lo vivió sin energías, casi no se movía ni comía, solo quería acabar con el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, solo quería acabar con el mal chiste que según él, era su vida, la única razón por la cual comía era porque sabía que morir de hambre seria lento y doloroso, quería acabar pero no podía hacerlo el mismo ni quería una muerte tan lenta, ni siquiera sabía que quería, su cuerpo le gritaba que acabara pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que siguiera, al final solo esperaba que su "suerte" le diera un fin rápido, tal vez por algún Kaijin.

El día 31 fue el día que todo cambio, pues al caminar para buscar comida se encontró con un monstruo cangrejo que pensó que le pondría fin a su sufrimiento, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso conoció a la persona que le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, una persona que le ayudo a levantarse, una persona que le enseño a ser un héroe, el señor Saitama o como le ha dicho últimamente, One Punch Man.

Después de que ambos acabaron con Kamirante Saitama le dio la comida que le prometió a Lincoln y le ofreció quedarse en su casa, ¿La razón? Ni si quiera el la sabe, digo, siendo un desempleado que vive en un departamento y difícilmente se puede mantener por si solo lo último que le pasaría por la cabeza a uno es ofrecer su casa a un niño que apenas acababa de conocer, aun así, no se retractó.

Cuando Saitama empezó a entrenar Lincoln le siguió, ambos siguieron el mismo entrenamiento, aun y cuando Saitama le dijera que no era necesario, el peliblanco no se rindió, siguió exactamente el mismo entrenamiento aun y cuando antes no hacía nada de ejercicio.

Al primer año la fuerza de ambos se hizo notar, aun así, no dejaron su rutina, ya empezaban a encargarse de criminales y Kaijin menores, Saitama por su parte buscaba hacer trabajos para empezar a pagar la educación del peliblanco, lo que lo motivaba era que no quería que el peliblanco fuera un desempleado como él.

Al segundo año Lincoln se puso al corriente y regreso a la escuela, afortunadamente pudo conseguir una beca deportiva que ayudo a aligerar los gastos de Saitama lo cual el agradeció, aun así, Lincoln trato de tener un bajo perfil, era bueno en los deportes pero siempre dejaba que alguien más hiciera anotaciones, estaba bien con eso.

Ya para el tercer año fue que se dieron cuenta del enorme poder que tenían ahora, ningún criminal o Kaijin les podía hacer algún daño, todas sus aptitudes físicas se potenciaron a niveles que cualquiera soñaría con tener, sin embargo todo viene con un costo.

Las peleas se volvieron muy aburridas, ya no sentían la emoción ni adrenalina que sentían al enfrentar a los "villanos" al inicio de su entrenamiento, no había quien los igualara y eso era molesto… a veces, y es que si nadie puede igualar a estos dos héroes, no hay de otra que tener enfrentamientos entre ellos para no caer en el aburrimiento ni la monotonía.

Cada cierto tiempo peleaban entre ellos, no era una batalla a muerte pero si usaban más fuerza de la que normalmente utilizaban en batallas normales, siempre buscaban un lugar apartado donde no hubiera nada ni nadie, lo habían intentado en las edificaciones abandonadas de Ciudad Z… Mala idea, solo diré que la alerta de desastre que se dio ese día fue de nivel Demonio, afortunadamente nadie salió lastimado y nadie supo que fueron ellos.

 **Lincoln:** Hola, ya regrese.

 **LD:** ¿Tan rápido? Creí que tardarías más.

 **Lincoln:** Ya estaba en la ultima hora de clase cuando un Kaijin ataco, lo acabe pero hizo algunos daños a la escuela así que nos dejaron salir antes.

 **LD:** Supongo que ahora que estas aquí querrás narrar lo que me falto.

 **Lincoln:** Estas en lo correcto, por cierto, ¿qué te falto por decir?

 **LD:** Bueno… mencione tu huida de casa, lo que pasaste ese mes, como conociste a Saitama y resumí los 3 años de entrenamiento.

 **Lincoln:** Supongo que en tu resumen no mencionaste a mis nuevos amigos…

 **LD:** … Ups… jejeje se me paso, bueno, ya que estas aquí puedes hacerlo tú.

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo, como quiera no te vayas lejos, te necesitaremos para narrar el resto de la historia, ya sabes, eres el autor y narrador principal.

 **LD:** Lo sé, lo sé, aquí estaré, ahora, no los hagas esperar más y continua.

 **Narra Lincoln**

De acuerdo, les diré que el regreso a la escuela fue difícil, especialmente porque aun recordaba las burlas de mis… "Amigos", de hecho, hasta la fecha no tengo ningún amigo en mi escuela, claro que eso no significa que no tenga amigos, tengo dos y los conocí así.

Era un día tranquilo, las clases ya habían acabado así que fui al departamento a cambiarme y me puse a patrullar, no había mucho movimiento, me aburrí tanto ese día que ya ni siquiera recuerdo en que ciudad estaba, bueno, el punto es que haciendo mi patrulla cuando vi a ese Kaijin por el cual tuve que dejar mi trabajo en la granja.

Su apariencia había cambiado un poco, ahora se veía un poco menos humano, su torso se cubrió de pelaje y su rostro había tomado la forma de un toro, creí que por eso se habría vuelto más salvaje pero no, incluso hablaba, cosa que no hacía antes.

Se autonombro como el Gran Toro, si, muy original, empezó a dar su discurso de su origen y su motivación, vaya, en los comics se ve tan épico pero en la vida real es tan fastidioso escucharlos, bueno, decía que debía mostrar su enorme fuerza de toro para que nadie se burle del como lo hacían antes cuando era humano y viejo.

Vaya que exagero las cosas, no recuerdo nunca haber escuchado burlas hacia él, solo le decíamos que no se quejara tanto y trabaje, incluso le sugeríamos que si tanto odiaba trabajar allí que lo dejara, por lo que veo lo malinterpreto todo.

Iba a ir a derrotarlo de una vez por todas ya que sabía que ese sujeto era un peligro, no me di cuenta hasta que estaba lo suficientemente cerca que le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas a una niña y lo más sorprendente era que esa niña no se veía para nada asustada.

 **Flashback**

 **GT:** ¡¿Acaso aun no comprendes a quien te enfrentas?! ¡SOY EL GRAN TORO, MI EDAD NO ES UN IMPEDIMENTO PARA MI INCREIBLE FUERZA, PUEDO FACILMENTE HACERTE TRIZAS!

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Realmente no me importa quien seas ni tu fuerza, solo quiero irme con mi hermano ya.

 **GT:** ¡TU TAMBIEN TE BURLAS DE MI, TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR MOCOSA DE MIERDA!

Justo en ese momento, el Gran Toro levanto sus pesuñas delanteras para dejarlas caer sobre esa niña la cual se mantuvo firme, sin embargo, antes de que llegara a aplastarla la niña ya había desaparecido, claro que el Kaijin ni cuenta se dio, creyó haberla aplastado.

 **-** ¡Oye tú, quien te crees que eres, bájame en este instante!

Al escuchar la voz de la niña, el Kaijin volteo para encontrarla luchando por librarse de los brazos de un joven peliblanco.

 **Lincoln** :Un gracias hubiera estado bien.

 **-** No te voy a agradecer nada, no necesitaba tu ayuda, pude habérmelas arreglado sola.

Mientras la niña discutía con Lincoln, el Kaijin los veía con una gota de sudor en su nuca, le parecía rara esa escena ya que normalmente la gente agradece ser salvada, no importaba, como quiera, tenía que matar a esa mocosa ya que según él, lo había insultado, fue allí que se alisto para embestirlos.

Lincoln vio esto y se preparó, cuando el Kaijin corrió hacia ellos, Lincoln se movió a un lado para evadirlo, haciendo que el Gran Toro chocara con un poste llevándoselo con él, si bien el golpe no lo afecto, el hecho de que el niño lo esquivara lo molesto mucho, entonces cuando le iba a repetir el mismo discurso que le dio a la niña fue que se dio cuenta.

 **GT:** ¡TU ERES EL MOCOSO PELIBLANCO QUE ME FALTO DE MATAR!

 **Lincoln:** Vaya, parece ser que me recuerdas, me sorprende ya que siempre me evitabas.

 **GT:** ¡ESO ERA PORQUE DE TODOS TU ERAS EL MAS MOLESTO, TUS ESTUPIDOS PLANES SOLO SERVIAN PARA RIDICULIZARME!

 **Lincoln:** … Mis planes te hacían el trabajo más fácil, mi intención nunca fue…

 **GT:** ¡VAS A MORIR MOCOSO!

 **Lincoln:** … Bueno, si eso quieres.

 **-** ¡No me ignoren!

 **Lincoln:** Oh, disculpa.

El gran toro ya iba a embestir al peliblanco cuando este bajo a la niña justo cuando creía que la iba a matar se llevó la última sorpresa de su vida cuando Lincoln dirigió un potente puñetazo hacia el como si no fuera nada matándolo instantáneamente, la niña que estaba atrás del peliblanco vio impresionada la escena.

 **-** (Incluso mi hermano hubiera necesitado más de un golpe para derrotarlo y él lo mato como si nada)

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

 **-** ¡Oye!

 **Lincoln:** ¿He?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quieres que te lleve con tus padres?

 **-** No, yo puedo irme sola pero… ¿Quién eres?

 **Lincoln:** … Solo soy un tipo que es héroe por diversión…

 **Fin del Flashback**

Me fui, pero no tarde mucho en volverla a ver días después, al parecer iba a una escuela cerca de mi zona de patrullaje, nos conocimos más, me dijo su nombre, Zenko, y también me conto que tiene un hermano que es un héroe muy fuerte con un bate de metal, suena a alguien interesante.

A mi otro amigo lo conocí de forma similar, estaba patrullando ciudad Y cuando vi a un Kaijin muy grande, la gente huía asustada de él, de entre la multitud alcance a ver a un niño que no parecía estar asustado, de hecho, estaba caminando hacia el Kaijin.

Como yo estaba muy cerca decidí ir a acabar con esa cosa, parecía una gran lagartija humanoide, tenía una larga cola que usaba como látigo, media lo mismo que el departamento donde vivimos el señor Saitama y yo, lo estaba destruyendo todo acercándose cada vez más a ese niño.

Hizo lo que cualquier héroe hubiera hecho en esa situación, vencí al monstruo salvándole la vida a ese niño, cuando le iba a preguntar si estaba bien me quede impresionado pues de su mochila salieron muchos aparatos científicos, sus ojos me veían con mucho interés, de cierta forma me recordaron a mi hermana Lisa por lo cual retrocedí un poco.

 **Flashback**

 **-** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Lincoln:** ¿Yo? Una mejor pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?

 **-** ¿No me conoces?

 **Lincoln:** Nunca se me olvidaría un niño con una mochila como la tuya.

 **-** … Puedes decirme Child Emperor, ese es mi nombre de héroe, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

 **Lincoln:** Yo… nunca he pensado en un nombre de héroe, nunca lo he necesitado, los Kaijin no me llegan a conocer tanto antes de que los acabe como a este.

 **-** Así que este no es tu primer desastre, y aun así [checando algo en una pantalla que había salido de su mochila] no veo registro de tus actividades.

 **Lincoln:** Normalmente no hay nadie alrededor cuando venzo a un Kaijin, otra razón para no necesitar un nombre de héroe, además, prefiero mantener un bajo perfil por el momento.

 **-** Bueno, pero, ¿me permitirías saber más de ti? ¿Tu nombre y lugar de residencia?

 **Lincoln:** Me llamo Lincoln y vivo en Ciudad Z, [Dándole la mano] un gusto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde entonces va al departamento a visitarme de vez en cuando, no paso mucho para que Zenko se le uniera, dicen que les parezco interesante, nada parecido a otros héroes, aunque yo no he visto ningún otro héroe.

 **Fin de la narración de Lincoln**

 **LD:** Has vivido algunas cosas interesantes

 **Lincoln:** Si, supongo que al final, no fue mala decisión escapar, aun así me pregunto cómo les ira sin mí.

 **LD:** ¿Te preocupan aun después de lo que te hicieron pasar?

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, por más que quiera no puedo odiarlos, especialmente a mis hermanas Leni y Lily, aunque… No sé qué haría si vuelvo a ver a Lynn o a Lisa…

 **LD:** Comprendo, bueno, ¿Alguna última palabra antes de cerrar el capítulo?

 **Lincoln:** Si, [Dirigiéndose a los lectores] Como verán, la vida de un héroe no siempre empieza fácil, pero el esfuerzo siempre paga y puedo decir que estoy más que satisfecho con los resultados de este esfuerzo, nos vemos.

Y así el peliblanco se dirigió a su casa no sin antes pasar a una tienda a comprar huevos, terminando así su horario escolar para empezar a patrullar, esta es la nueva vida de Lincoln Loud como un héroe, una vida que le dará muchas aventuras.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Despidiendo el año con un nuevo proyecto, si, lo sé, ya tengo fanfics pendientes pero esta idea no me la podía sacar de la cabeza así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, empecé a escribirla, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla.

Para los fans de The Loud House, si acaso se llegan a preguntar si pondré que paso con la familia de Lincoln, bueno, eso será a su debido tiempo, pero puedo decirles que por lo pronto no habrá noticias de la familia.

Para los fans de One Punch Man, les diré que habrá algunos cambios importantes, por ejemplo, Saitama será más emocional, la razón de esto es que tiene a alguien con quien pelear enserio, en la serie y el manga su actitud se debe a que todos sus oponentes no llegan a durar más de un golpe, aquí tiene a Lincoln quien siguió el mismo entrenamiento que él y gano la misma fuerza.

Además, habrá otros cambios en los personajes debido a la intervención de Lincoln, en este capítulo habrán notado a dos de ellos, pero no esperen que sean los únicos.

Sin más que decir me despido, les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2018

Atentamente, LordDarkros

PD:Estos capítulos se los dedico a una compañera escritora cuyas historias me gustan mucho y cuya ayuda para hacer esta historia aunque no fue mucha es bien apreciada, muchas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

Un nuevo día se alzaba en ciudad Z y nuestros héroes descansaban en la comodidad de su departamento, la razón por la que ambos están tan relajados es que para Lincoln no hay clases y Saitama tenía suficiente dinero para cubrir todas las cuentas que pueden salir, incluso le sobro un poco que el mismo pensaba usar para invitar a Lincoln a comer Udon.

Ambos estaban en sus respectivas actividades, el peliblanco estaba leyendo comics en la sala y el héroe calvo estaba en el balcón regando su cactus, todo mientras la televisión estaba encendida a un volumen lo suficientemente fuerte para que el joven de 14 años lo escuchara pero no lo suficiente para llegar a nuestro calvo favorito.

Fue en ese momento que al joven peliblanco le llamo la atención una noticia que estaban pasando, tanto así que despego su vista del comic que estaba leyendo, en la pantalla se mostraban animales de granja muertos, la apariencia de los cadáveres asemejaba a las momias que se podían ver en el museo.

\- … Este enjambre de mosquitos está matando a todo lo que ve, ahora veremos qué opina el experto en mosquitos que trajimos al programa.

\- Bueno, debo decir que esta clase de mosquitos jamás la había visto, no sabría que decirles al respecto.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Entonces para qué demonios está aquí?... Digo, vaya, muy interesante, en fin, se nos informa que el enjambre se dirige a Ciudad Z, ya se ha dado aviso a los residentes para que evacuen la zona.

 **Lincoln:** Mmm… Ya acabe mi tarea, hoy no hay prácticas, Child Emperor está ocupado y Zenko dijo que pasaría el día con su hermano… Sí, creo que podría encargarme, no es un Kaijin pero podría ser entretenido.

Sin más que decir Lincoln se levantó, se fue a cambiar por ropa de salir y se fue, no sin antes avisarle a Saitama que iba a estar fuera, el calvo solo se despidió rápido pues estaba ocupado con una pequeña peste, el peliblanco no le dio mucha importancia y se fue.

Una vez afuera empezó un rápido recorrido por la ciudad buscando el famoso enjambre de mosquitos, tardo un poco pero los encontró, acababan de dejar seco a un pobre diablo que o no escucho las alarmas o decidió ignorarlas, aunque la bolsa que estaba a su lado con varios objetos costosos y las ventanas rotas daban señal a que era un ladrón que siguió la segunda opción.

 **Lincoln:** Vaya tonto… ni yo que pase un mes en la calle recurrí a robarle a la gente, digo ¿quién hace eso?

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera continuar un nuevo enjambre se apareció ante él, estos estaban listos para empezar a succionar la sangre de nuestro joven héroe pero no tuvieron oportunidad pues de un manotazo al aire una fuerte corriente de viento los mando a volar destrozando a varios por la fuerza de la misma en el proceso, fue tal la fuerza que despejo algunas nubes en el cielo.

 **Lincoln:** … Al menos esta vez no destruí ningún edificio…

Sin más el peliblanco estaba listo para regresar a casa creyendo haber terminado su trabajo pero una gran esfera negra conformada por miles de mosquitos flotando en medio de la ciudad le llamo la atención, eso y un sujeto rubio con brazos metálicos cerca de esa esfera.

En cuanto se acerco pudo descubrir quién estaba detrás de los ataques de mosquitos tan peculiares, era una mujer que, a pesar de tener una apariencia muy femenina en lo que respecta a su cuerpo, sus brazos, piernas y parte de su cabeza poseían características de insecto, parecía ser la reina de los mosquitos pues estos seguían sus órdenes y a palabras de ella misma, la "alimentaban"

El peliblanco quedo embobado con la figura de la chica mosquito, se paralizo mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, no es que no hubiera visto a una chica antes, vivió con 10 hermanas, lo que pasa es que cuando veía a una chica linda no podía hacer nada al respecto, especialmente porque ya está en "esa" etapa de su vida.

 **Lincoln:** (Rayos, esto no me pasaba desde la Señorita DiMartino… Aunque no estaría mal ver si ella se nos quiere unir, estaría genial hacer un grupo de superhéroes como en los comics…)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho lo que parecía ser una pelea y así era, el tipo de brazos metálicos que había visto antes estaba combatiendo contra la chica mosquito, a pesar de que Lincoln sabía que podía vencer a cualquiera de un golpe, aun se impresionaba cuando veía un combate en comics, series o en este caso, en la vida real.

La pelea empleaba tanto velocidad y fuerza, al ojo humano normal le sería difícil seguir los movimientos tanto del Cyborg rubio como de la chica mosquito, pero ese no era el caso de Lincoln que veía cada detalle de la batalla sin problemas, ni siquiera parpadeo cuando la mosquito le arranco el brazo al Cyborg en un fuerte cruce de ataques, claro que ella tampoco salió libre de daños al perder sus piernas.

Lincoln prácticamente quería ir por palomitas para poder disfrutar más de este encuentro pero contuvo sus ganas de botanas debido a la gran cantidad de mosquitos que había atraído la "reina" el peliblanco no quería perderse ni un solo segundo de la batalla así que rápidamente de unos cuantos movimientos despejo la zona de insectos.

Genos, el Cyborg que estaba peleando contra la chica mosquito quedo impresionado, cuando él iba a incinerar al enjambre de insectos que se le vino encima aparece este chiquillo y crea fuertes corrientes de viento con sus manos que aplastan a todos los insectos, esa era la fuerza que él quería tener para cumplir su objetivo, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo la obtuvo ese niño que no se veía de más de 15 años?

 **Lincoln:** Uff… eso estuvo cerca, por un momento pensé que me perdería…

 **-** ¡¿POR QUÉ NO MUERES DE UNA VEZ?!

 **Lincoln:** … Reconozco ese grito de frustración… [Volteando hacia dónde provino el grito] ¿Señor Saitama?

Lo que vio el peliblanco podría ser descrito como una de las escenas más cómicas que pudieran existir, Saitama, el héroe calvo que entreno hasta el cansancio para que al final todas sus aptitudes físicas se elevaran a un nivel divino… No podía matar un mosquito.

Podría decirse que era una cruel ironía que un sujeto con la capacidad de destruir una montaña de un solo golpe no pueda matar una criatura tan pequeña, no solo eso, sino que es el único "enemigo" por el cual ha tenido el nivel de estrés como para gritar mientras lo enfrenta.

Si, realmente era una imagen bastante graciosa para Lincoln que entendía el contexto de la situación, fue tanto así que se echó a reír, el Cyborg se quedó al margen de la situación al no comprender la escena y Saitama seguía tratando de matar a aquella criatura tan insignificante que le estaba causando tantos problemas.

Lo único que llamo la atención de los tres fue la enorme esfera de mosquitos flotando en el aire que parecía estarse moviendo, fue en ese momento que Lincoln recordó la situación en la que estaba y decidió actuar, aunque primero ayudo a quien consideraba un maestro y hermano mayor.

Rápidamente mato al mosquito de un aplauso, solo que el sí cerro completamente sus manos, a diferencia de Saitama que dejaba huecos donde el insecto se podía esconder, ya con una peste menos Lincoln le dijo a Saitama que se encargaría del resto, el calvo observo a que se refería y encogiéndose de hombros lo dejo encargarse.

Una vez que eso se resolvió volteo al rubio, este solo lo observo como tratando de analizarlo, sabía que no le haría nada ya que no demostró una naturaleza malvada, aun así prefería que no lo sorprendiera con la guardia baja.

 **Lincoln:** Oye, ¿Podrías encargarte de esa nube de insectos?, solo déjame a la reina.

Genos, aun sin comprender la situación completamente ayudo al peliblanco, activo el armamento de su único brazo funcional e incinero el gran enjambre que se había acumulado en forma de esfera justo arriba de ellos, sin embargo al acabar con este no quedo nada.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que la reina escapara del potente ataque de calor que le lanzo el Cyborg y se posicionara justo detrás de este para atacarlo de sorpresa, justo cuando iba a atacar fue cuando vio un borrón blanco ponerse frente a ella y sus instintos le gritaron que se alejara lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, olvido el ataque y retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar con la pared de un edificio de la zona, fue allí cuando lo vio con claridad.

Era un chiquillo peliblanco, no era mayor que el Cyborg ni se veía que tuviera algún arma, armadura o habilidad sobrehumana, aun así, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que acercarse a él era una muerte segura, no solo eso sino que también el calvo que lo acompañaba desprendía la misma aura de muerte que el si no es que más fuerte.

No lo comprendía, antes de llegar a la ciudad había succionado la sangre de humanos, animales y algún Kaijin que se atravesó en su camino, aun así, no tuvo problema para dejarlos secos, pero esos sujetos, no eran para nada humanos comunes.

Lo peor era que había regenerado las partes que perdió en la batalla contra el Cyborg y obtuvo una forma más poderosa pero aun así no se atrevía a acercárseles, para ella era algo estúpido ya que estaba segura que podría partir a cualquier ser en trocitos con su nueva forma pero tratándose de ellos… realmente no estaba tan segura.

 **Chica Mosquito:** ¡¿Qué demonios esconden tú y el calvo niño?!

Lincoln no comprendía la pregunta mientras a Saitama le salía una vena por ser llamado calvo, realmente detestaba que se burlaran de el por ser "Discapacitado capilar", primero pensó que sería por los ejercicios que hizo pero lo descarto al ver que Lincoln todavía tenía todo su cabello.

 **Saitama:** (¿Cómo es que él lo conservo y yo no?)

 **Lincoln:** ¡Oye, no voy a hacerte daño, de hecho te tengo una propuesta!

 **C.M.:** ¿Propuesta?

 **Lincoln:** ¡Si, una propuesta, veras, te vi pelear y me di cuenta que eras muy hábil y fuerte, pensé que serias una gran heroína, es por eso que te propongo que te unas al lado de los buenos, ¡¿Que dices?!

 **C.M.:** ¡¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?!

 **Lincoln:** Fácil… [Desaparece a gran velocidad para aparecer frente a la chica mosquito y lanzar un golpe que paso al lado de su cabeza por unos centímetros] Te aplastare así, aunque sería una lástima que una chica linda muera.

La mosquito se quedó petrificada al ver ese puño pasar tan cerca de ella, no solo eso sino que también escucho como el edificio de atrás se caía en pedazos, por un momento vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, fue algo muy rápido tomando en cuenta que no recuerda nada más desde que la convirtieran en lo que es.

Una vez que el sonido de la estructura cayendo ceso y salió del shock volteo, lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, no solo el edificio en el que estaba se destruyó sino que también varios edificios detrás de este.

Volteo una vez más al chico temblando de miedo, no quería saber qué hubiera pasado si llegaba a impactar en ella ese golpe, no podía dejar de temblar, se sentía diminuta, indefensa, por más poderosa que sea su nueva forma se sentía desprotegida ante esos dos.

Genos vio esto, si antes estaba impresionado, ahora estaba más que impactado, esa fuerza era realmente sorprendente, algo que ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar, una fuerza que le daría la victoria en cualquier combate que tuviera, muy seguro de esto y habiendo salido del shock se puso frente al peliblanco, se arrodillo y hablando desesperadamente dijo.

 **Genos:** ¡POR FAVOR PERMITAME SER SU APRENDIZ!

 **Al día Siguiente…**

Lincoln y Saitama estaban tranquilamente en su departamento ya que les habían dado el día en el trabajo y la escuela, ninguno tenía nada que hacer así que estaban descansando, aun así, Saitama se veía algo serio, incluso un poco molesto, esto más que nada era debido a lo que había provocado su compañero.

 **Saitama:** … Lincoln… ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo era tu maestro?

 **Lincoln:** [Sin dejar de prestarle atención al comic que leía] No es ninguna mentira, al final, fue gracias a sus ejercicios y enseñanzas que tengo esta fuerza.

 **Saitama:** Pero… Yo no te enseñe nada, de hecho, tú solo seguías lo que hacía por tu propia cuenta.

 **Lincoln:** Si, pero fue su ejemplo el que seguía, al final, fueron técnicamente sus enseñanzas las que me trajeron a donde estoy.

 **Saitama:** … Vaya, por cómo se veía no me voy a sacar a ese sujeto de encima…

 **Lincoln:** Hey, podría sernos de mucha ayuda, piénselo, incluso podríamos empezar nuestro propio grupo y hacernos conocidos.

 **Saitama:** Pero soy conocido… ¿No?

 **Lincoln:** Solo aquí en Ciudad Z, a usted y a mí nos ven como bichos raros fuera de esta área.

Antes de poder continuar, ambos escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, Lincoln y Saitama sabían exactamente quién era, o, en este caso, quienes eran, una vez que abrieron la puerta se encontraron con el Cyborg y la insecto humanoide que habían visto el otro día, la razón era que ambos habían querido que nuestro discapacitado capilar favorito les mostrara como volverse así de fuertes.

Ambos estaban muy curiosos respecto a las capacidades del peliblanco y el pelón, sabían que ambos eran extremadamente fuertes a como lo habían demostrado ayer, sin embargo, no sabían cómo llegar a ese nivel o si podía hacer alguna otra cosa increíble.

Resignado a ya no pasar una tarde tranquila, Saitama los dejo pasar a ambos, Genos y el mosquito tomaron asiento esperando una explicación mientras Lincoln preparaba algo de Té y Saitama se sentaba frente a los invitados no tan deseados.

 **Genos:** (Supongo que lo mejor será presentarme apropiadamente frente a mis Senseis) Mi nombre es Genos y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir con mi objetivo.

 **C.M.:** Bueno, yo no tengo un nombre como tal, pueden decirme chica mosquito, realmente no me importa, lo que si me importa es como obtuvieron esa fuerza, aunque en mi caso es solo curiosidad nada más.

 **Saitama:** Ya que ustedes se presentaron… Soy Saitama, solo soy un tipo normal que es un héroe por hobby.

En ese momento llego Lincoln con cuatro tasas y una tetera, sirvió él te y se sentó junto al héroe calvo, este al escuchar las presentaciones sintió curiosidad por los motivos del Cyborg, claro que tampoco se tragó la razón de la insecto pero antes de preguntar hay que presentarse.

 **Lincoln:** Mi nombre es Lincoln… Llevo viviendo un poco más de 3 años con el señor Saitama, antes de conocerlo era un enclenque debilucho que huyo de su hogar por… Ciertas dificultades, sin embargo, mi vida ha ido cambiando para bien.

Se presentó Lincoln con una sonrisa muy sincera que contagio a Saitama, los invitados no entendieron que clase de dificultad tendría que pasar alguien para huir de su hogar, pero tampoco iban a indagar en el tema, si él quisiera decirlo lo hubiera hecho, en ese momento Genos se levantó dispuesto a contar su historia.

 **Genos:** Bueno, les diré mi motivo para ser fuerte, verán, hace algunos años vivía como un niño normal en un pequeño pueblo, eso fue hasta que un día un Cyborg loco ataco y arraso con todo, yo apenas y sobreviví pero mi cuerpo quedo muy dañado, fue el Doctor Kuseno el que me encontró y me reconstruyo dándome capacidades más allá de las humanas, desde entonces he estado viajando buscando a aquel Cyborg que ataco mi pueblo para…

 **Saitama:** ¡Cállate!

Genos y la chica mosquito se sorprendieron por la forma en la que el calvo respondió, Lincoln por otra parte ya se esperaba esto, sabía que Saitama tenía muy poca paciencia y por más interesante que sea la historia de origen de un héroe o villano este va a querer saltársela para ir de inmediato a la acción.

 **Saitama:** Tu historia es muy larga, hablas demasiado, trata de resumirlo en 20 palabras o menos.

 **Lincoln:** Por favor disculpa al señor Saitama, no es muy paciente que digamos, tampoco es necesario que sigas, por lo que contaste puedo entender que quieres ganar poder para vencer a ese Cyborg y vengar a tu pueblo ¿No?.

 **Genos:** [Aun un poco impactado] ¡He!, si, así es, quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para vencer a ese Cyborg yo mismo, no importa que entrenamiento tenga que pasar, hare lo que sea.

 **Lincoln:** Si te soy sincero, no sé si nuestro entrenamiento te sirva, nosotros somos completamente humanos, no tenemos poderes especiales, no somos experimentos de laboratorios, no nacimos con poderes, simplemente nos entrenamos y ya.

 **Genos:** ¡Aun así me gustaría intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a todo pero por favor, muéstrenme el camino para llegar a su nivel!

Mientras el Cyborg el peliblanco y el discapacitado capilar hablaban, la chica insecto tenía su propia conversación, aprovechando la distracción de los otros tres personajes presentes ella contacto con alguien mediante un micrófono oculto.

 **C.M.:** [Susurrando] Doctor Genus, ¿Cuánto más van a tardar los refuerzos? Necesito toda la ayuda posible para acabar con el Cyborg y someter al peliblanco y al calvo

 **Genus:** Ya están en camino, Kamakyuri debería estar allí en 3… 2… 1…

Justo cuando Genus acabo de contar la pared del departamento de Saitama se rompió revelando a una mantis religiosa mutante, se le veía el cerebro en la cabeza encerrado en una capsula y tenía algunos pinchos en los hombros y espalda.

 **Kamakyuri:** Yo soy Kamakyuri y vengo de la casa de la evolución a llevarme a…

Este no término de hablar ya que Saitama le reventó la cabeza (Literalmente) de un golpe, el calvo se veía molesto, nuevamente Genos y la Chica Mosquito quedaron impresionados ante tal brutalidad en un solo golpe.

 **Saitama:** ¡Demonios, si van a entrar que al menos usen la puerta, reconstruir el departamento no es nada barato!

La Chica Mosquito al ver que uno de los mutantes de la casa de la evolución fue vencido trato de escapar volando, sin embargo no pudo levantarse ya que había algo que se lo impedía, ese algo era el peliblanco que la estaba sujetando del brazo izquierdo.

 **Lincoln:** [Con una mirada intimidante] Esa cosa tiene algo que ver contigo… ¿Cierto?

La pobre no pudo hacer más que asentir, se sentía pequeña, intimidada, a punto de no ser más que una pequeña manchita en la pared, no quería morir pero tampoco podía escapar, el miedo fue tanto que se le alcanzaron a salir algunas lágrimas un pequeño charco apareció debajo de ella.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Viene alguien más con él?

 **C.M.:** [Sollozando y temblando de miedo] S-sí.

 **Lincoln:** Quédate aquí, si te escapas te ira muy mal…

Con ese comentario Lincoln salto por el agujero en la pared seguido de Saitama, ambos cayeron sobre otros dos mutantes, uno parecía una rana y el otro parecía una babosa, no pudieron ni presentarse ya que murieron al instante.

Genos apareció detrás de ellos solo para ser atacado inmediatamente por lo que parecía ser un gran robot, cuando los héroes se dieron cuenta no pudieron hacer nada ya que ambos fueron enterrados hasta el cuello, justo en ese momento un gran león musculoso humanoide apareció frente a ellos.

 **-** ¡YO SOY BEAST KING, EL SEGUNDO MEJOR PELEADOR DE LA CASA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN Y…

Beast King vio interrumpido su discurso por un suspiro de Saitama y un silbido de Lincoln los cuales no parecía importarles en lo absoluto la gran bestia que estaba ante ellos, no importa que tan grande e intimidante era ellos no prestaban atención.

 **Beast King:** ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?! ¡¿NO ESTÁN ASUSTADOS DE QUE ME HAYAN MANDADO A MÍ A CAPTURARLOS?!

 **Lincoln:** No realmente, el otro día vencimos a alguien mucho más grande que tu… Bueno, el señor Saitama lo venció, yo solo evite que su cuerpo destruyera una ciudad entera.

 **Saitama:** [Mirando a Lincoln un poco molesto sabiendo que aún lo molesta por lo descuidado que es] Ya me disculpe por eso, además, no pasó nada, al final la ciudad no fue destruida.

 **Lincoln:** [Mirándolo serio] Solo porque yo estaba allí para evitarlo, si no hubiera sido por mi…

 **Saitama:** [Soltando un suspiro de derrota] Ya se, ya se, lo siento, tratare de planear un poco mejor las cosas, pero ahora déjame relajarme, la sensación de estar enterrado es reconfortante.

 **Lincoln:** [Un poco más relajado] Tiene razón, es una sensación realmente relajante, se me antoja dormirme un rato aquí.

Beast King y el topo mutante que los acompañaba solo veían la interacción del peliblanco y el calvo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, otros ya se hubieran preocupado de haber caído en una trampa así pero ellos parecían no verse afectados por este tipo de situaciones.

 **Beast King:** ¡NO ME IGNOREN DEMONIOS! ¡¿NO VEN QUE ESTÁN A MI MERCED?! ¡AHORA MISMO PODRÍA APLASTARLOS SI QUISIERA!

 **Lincoln:** [Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el topo] Oye tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

 **-** [Algo desconcertado] ¿Yo?, Ground Dragón

 **Lincoln:** Ground Dragón dime, ¿Tu amigo siempre es tan ruidoso?

 **Ground Dragón:** Te recomiendo que le tengas más respeto él es…

 **Saitama:** Si, si, lo escuchamos a la primera no ocupas repetirlo, son muy fastidiosos… ¿A quién quieres esta vez Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** Le dejare al león, veré que hago con el topo.

En ese momento ambos salieron del agujero como si nada sacándole una gota a los dos mutantes frente a ellos, no solo eso, se tomaron su tiempo para quitar la tierra de sus trajes pues antes de llegar sus invitados se los habían puesto para recibirlos con su "uniforme de héroe" a petición del peliblanco.

 **Saitama:** [Sacudiéndose el cinturón] Solo espera un momento, esta tierra no sale.

 **Lincoln:** [Sacudiendo su capa] Dígamelo a mí, la sensación de estar enterrado es relajante pero es molesto quitar el polvo, es como cuando vas a la playa y se te mete arena en el traje.

Ambos mutantes seguían viéndolos con una gota de sudor, ahora más grande, en su nuca, enserio estos tipos eran increíbles, y no en el buen sentido, se referían más a un increíble cuando te refieres a alguien molesto y/o raro.

 **Saitama:** [Acomodando su cinturón] Bien, ya estoy listo.

Beast King no espero más y se abalanzó contra el calvo que esquivo cada una de sus cuchilladas, el gran león humanoide se estaba empezando a desesperar por lo cual aumento su poder y velocidad con una transformación, aun así, no daba ni un arañazo a Saitama.

 **Ground Dragón:** [Sudando al ver la batalla] Nunca había visto a alguien que superara en velocidad a Rey Bestia…

 **Lincoln:** Es rápido pero no lo suficiente… Bueno, a mí me toca enfrentarte pero veo que no eres del tipo fuerte así que haremos esto para hacerlo más entretenido, te daré 10 segundos para que huyas de aquí lo más rápido que puedas y yo te iré a buscar.

 **Ground Dragón:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! No porque Beast King la pase mal significa que vaya a perder, seguramente en cuanto acabe con tu amigo vendrá por ti y…

 **Lincoln:** Solo voltea…

El topo no sabía a qué se refería pero decidió hacerle caso, lo que vio lo asusto demasiado, el más fuerte de ellos, Beast King, despedazado por los puñetazos de un simple humano, ciertamente no lo podía creer, decidió mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que se le dio y salir de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Con solo 10 segundos ya había puesto una distancia de varios Kilómetros entre él y su perseguidor, ciertamente era muy bueno cavando túneles y esta no fue la excepción, dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos pudiera alcanzarlo a la profundidad a la que…

 **Lincoln:** ¿Ya acabaste? Vaya, que decepcionante,

Ground Dragón estaba sorprendido y aterrado, sorprendido de que un humano pudiera alcanzarlo bajo tierra y aterrado porque lo alcanzo, lamentablemente ya no pudo hacer mas ya que Lincoln le dio un puñetazo matándolo de un golpe.

En cuanto a Genos, había tenido una buena batalla contra el Cyborg pero al final fue el quien gano, en algún punto de su batalla el casco del Cyborg más grande se cayó revelando la cabeza de un gorila que se presentó con una voz muy mecánica como Gorila Blindado.

Gorila Blindado estaba ahora sin brazos contra la pared mientras Genos le apuntaba con su arma integrada a su brazo, el Gorila lo veía con un rostro inexpresivo mientras hablaba con ese tono robótico que había usado desde el principio.

 **Gorila Blindado:** PUEDE QUE ME HAYAS GANADO A MÍ, EL TERCER MEJOR PELEADOR DE LA CASA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN, PERO CON TU NIVEL ACTUAL NO SERÁS OPONENTE PARA BEAST KING, EL SEGUNDO MEJOR PELEADOR DE LA CASA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Hablas del tipo que hizo pedazos el señor Saitama?

Gorila Blindado volteo a ver al peliblanco y luego dirigió su vista al que parecía ser el campo de batalla de Beast King, efectivamente, la mitad inferior se podía distinguir pero la superior fue hecha pedazos, ante este hecho Gorila Blindado vio fijamente a los tres héroes frente a el y de un momento para otro su expresión y tono de voz cambiaron.

 **Gorila Blindado:** [Rostro asustado y voz normal] Está bien, les diré todo lo que se, por favor no me hagan daño.

 **Lincoln:** Hey, ¿Qué paso con tu voz robótica?

 **Gorila Blindado:** Solo la uso para sonar cool

 **Lincoln:** [Tono decepcionado] Demasiado bueno para ser cierto supongo.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Bueno, otro capitulo terminado, los que ya hayan visto One Punch Man o leido el manga sabran que sigue, sin embargo, aquí pondré algunos cambios, aun asi, también tratare de mantener la escencia de los personajes originales.**

 **Supongo que muchos de los que conocen The Loud House se preguntaran, ¿Y las hermanas Loud? Bueno, tengo pensado hacer un capitulo que diga como la pasaron ellas después de que Lincoln huyo de casa, lo que no se es si hacerlo antes o después de que aparezcan porque créanme, cuando aparezcan causaran un problema muy grande, muy muy grande.**

 **Pueden hacerle preguntas a esta versión de Lincoln y Saitama si gustan, como el peliblanco aclaro, en esta versión suya esta mas al tanto de nuestra existencia asi que puede romper la cuarta pared un poco mas que la versión original, las preguntas serán contestadas en esta sección, notas de autor.**

 **Ahora, qusiera hablarles de futuros proyectos no sin antes haber contestado los comentarios que por cierto son todos positivos, en serio, no me esperaba tan buena recepción de este proyecto, muchas gracias a todos.**

 **La lista de comentarios ira acomodado por fecha siendo el primer comentario el que se contestara primero, bueno, empecemos.**

 **Invitado (Pirata):** Si, tener ese nivel de poder aburre si no tienes un reto real, por eso en One Punch Man Saitama es como es, aquí es mas expresivo ya que Lincoln comparte su nivel de poder asi que no será tan frio como el original.

En lo que respecta al sufrimiento de Lincoln, admitámoslo, esta no es la versión que mas a sufrido, ha habido peores, todos los que ya llevan un buen rato leyendo fanfics de The Loud House lo sabemos

La mezcla salió de la nada cuando pensé en una forma de hacer mi propia versión de No Such Luck, pero créeme que no será la última que verán de mí, si lees mis futuros proyectos sabrás de que hablo.

Solo una aclaración, estos no son Kaiju a los monstruos de One Punch Man se les conoce como Kaijin, el significado de la palabra es diferente, nunca me he puesto a investigar a fondo porque estos se llaman así, tal vez luego lo haga,

 **Sir Crocodile222:** Muchas gracias, espero que los siguientes capítulos te lleguen a gustar tanto como los primeros dos, sino siempre puedes buscar otro fanfic pero hasta entonces, bienvenido.

 **RCurrent:** Como dije antes, quiero hacer un capitulo que muestre a los Loud después de que Lincoln huyo, solo que no se en que momento hacerlo, tal vez lo haga después de que aparezcan, quien sabe, disfruta tu lectura.

 **UlisesDK:** Aquí tienes lo que esperabas, disfrútalo.

 **Invitado (Noival):** Así como Saitama dice ser un héroe por hobby, este fue un proyecto que empezó por un hobby, aun así, espero que lo disfrutes de principio a fin, sino siempre puedes darle una oportunidad a otras historias aquí en la página, disfruta tu lectura

 **Ya habiendo contestado a todos los comentarios les diré algunos proyectos que tengo planeados:**

 **[The Loud House x Naruto] The Loud Clan**

 **Sinopsis: La vida de Naruto fue solitaria en un principio, sin amigos ni familia y rodeado del odio de casi toda la aldea. Un día mientras se escondía de los aldeanos que le querían hacer daño conoce a un clan muy peculiar, junto a ellos Naruto ganara fuerza, inteligencia pero sobre todo, una familia que lo quiera.**

 **[The Loud House x Pokémon] It´s Ya Boi Lincoln**

 **Sinopsis: Lejos de quienes lo trataron como una peste Lincoln Loud este solo acompañado de sus compañeros Pokémon tratando de sobrevivir. Así es hasta que otro peliblanco lo encuentra y lo acoge junto a "Su familia" en la región Alola, ¿Qué será del peliblanco y su nueva familia?**

 **Estos son los proyectos que tengo para The Loud House, antes de publicarlos me gustaría ver la recepción de mi escrito actual, en estos momentos va muy bien pero creo que aun no es tan conocido como para arriesgarme con los demás, quien sabe, solo el tiempo dira cuando los publicare.**

 **Apuntare la fecha solo para que haya un registro de cuando anuncie estas historias y que no haya alguien que quiera robarlas, estamos a martes 22 de Mayo del 2018.**

 **Una última cosa, tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, se llama exactamente igual, es probable que en un futuro próximo también publique mis fanfic allí, solo para que sepan, bueno, les deseo un bonito día, tarde o noche dependiendo de a que hora lo estén leyendo, muchas gracias por todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

13


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

 **Narración de Gorila Blindado**

Hubo un joven que desde muy chico sobresalió por su inteligencia, esta misma inteligencia lo hizo ver al resto de los seres humanos como criaturas decepcionantes, con eso en mente fue investigando una forma de evolucionar a la raza humana, investigo por muchos años hasta que finalmente sus investigaciones dieron sus frutos.

Lo primero que hizo fue recuperar su juventud, después se clono a sí mismo para tener un grupo que le ayude en su trabajo, poco a poco ha ido evolucionando criaturas para tratar de alcanzar la perfección que el tanto anhela y así finalmente alcanzar la cúspide de…

 **Narración interrumpida**

 **Saitama:** ¡Ya cállate!

 **G. B.:** ¿Eh? Pero solo estaba diciendo…

 **Saitama:** Te pedimos información de la Casa de la Evolución, no la historia de la vida de un tipo que ni siquiera conocemos.

 **Genos:** ¡Resúmelo en 20 palabras o menos!

 **Lincoln:** [Se muestra tristeza y melancolía en su rostro]

No ocupa resumirlo… yo ya sé a dónde va con todo esto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lincoln y se sorprendieron, ese niño que no mostro ninguna otra emoción más que alegría y seriedad se veía realmente triste, a quien más le afecto esto es a Saitama que sabía exactamente porque se puso así, después de poco más de 3 años de convivencia llego a saber cosas del peliblanco… Algunas no muy agradables.

 **Lincoln:** [Aun triste y melancólico solo que ahora sus ojos no tenían brillo] En el pasado conocí a alguien similar… Alguien que ve a los humanos como basura ya que nadie es tan listo como ella… No le importa usar incluso a su propia familia como conejillos de indias en sus experimentos en pos de que la humanidad evolucione…

 **Saitama:** Lincoln yo…

 **Lincoln:** [Volviendo a mostrar brillo a sus ojos y mostrando seriedad en su rostro] Debemos detener a este sujeto o al menos hacerlo cambiar… No quiero a otro científico con métodos inhumanos en este mundo.

 **Saitama:** Lincoln… Está bien, ten por seguro que lo haremos, solo tenemos que darnos prisa, no me quiero perder los descuentos de mañana…

 **Lincoln:** [Mira a Saitama confundido] ¿Se refiere a los descuentos del sábado? Hoy es sábado…

 **Saitama:** … [Cara de resignación y suspirando] No importa, esto es más importante para ti, perdernos unos descuentos es lo de menos…

 **Lincoln:** [Pensando] Mmm… ¡Ya se! [Saca un teléfono celular de un compartimento en la hebilla de su cinturón y marca] … Hola Child, Soy yo Lincoln… No te preocupes, no pasa nada que no podamos manejar, solo llamaba para pedirte un pequeño favor… No, no es nada que involucre a ningún Kaijin, es solo que vamos a salir a encargarnos de un tipo malo y hoy hay buenos descuentos que el señor Saitama no quiere dejar pasar… Si, puedes venir si terminas rápido… No necesito ningún rastreador, solo márcame y te diré dónde estamos… Está bien, Zenko puede venir con su hermano… Solo ven por los cupones, eso serie todo… ¿Un dron? No lo veo… Espera, ya lo vi, muchas gracias amigo, no te preocupes, los esperaremos antes de empezar a repartir golpes…

Una vez que Lincoln colgó, se dirigió al pequeño dron que aparición frente a su casa, este tenía un pequeño compartimento abierto, Lincoln tomo los cupones de Saitama y se lo dio al dron, en cuanto este obtuvo los cupones, se fue volando a una buena velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

 **Lincoln:** Listo, ahora estamos completamente libres, podemos ir y encargarnos de este sujeto

 **Saitama:** Supongo que está bien, pero, ¿Cómo nos dará las compras si va a ir a pelear con nosotros?

 **Lincoln:** Child es inteligente, estoy seguro que el sabrá que hacer, ahora [Volteando a ver a Gorila Blindado] Tu.

 **G. B.:** [Con algo de miedo] Y-yo.

 **Lincoln:** Si, tu… ¿Vienes o te quedas?, digo, necesitas reparaciones y por mí no sería ningún problema llevarte con tu jefe, estoy seguro que el podrá hacer algo.

 **G. B.:** [Algo confundido] ¿He?, no, no se preocupen por mí, me gustaría quedarme un rato, no van a tardar en venir por mí, seguramente el doctor Genus un transporte por mí.

 **Lincoln:** Como quieras, [Voltea hacia la casa] ¡Tú vas a venir con nosotros quieras o no chica mosquito, necesitamos una guía, además, eres parte de nuestro equipo!

 **Saitama:** (Nunca dije nada sobre formar un equipo…)

 **C. M.:** [Asomándose por la ventana aun con miedo a Lincoln] E-está bien, l-los acompañare.

 **Saitama:** Bueno, si eso es todo lo mejor será irnos, quiero acabar esto antes de la cena.

 **Lincoln:** Si, no quisiera regresar muy tarde a casa, solo recuerde que tenemos que esperar a nuestros invitados antes de entrar señor Saitama.

Así, ambos héroes empezaron a caminar rumbo a la Casa de la Evolución, la Chica Mosquito los seguía de cerca, aunque no tan cerca ya que prefería guardar su distancia del peliblanco y el calvo, Genos por otra parte se quedó un momento a hablar con Gorila Blindado.

 **Genos:** Dime… ¿Esta Casa de la Evolución estuvo involucrada con un Cyborg que ataco un pueblo hace varios años?

 **G. B.:** No, yo soy el único Cyborg de combate de la Casa de la Evolución, allí se dedican más a los cambios genéticos biológicos, no a las mejoras cibernéticas.

 **Genos:** Entiendo, gracias por tu cooperación.

Sin más Genos se fue dejando solo al gorila que abrió su cabeza revelando una antena que empezó a mandar señales a su líder, mientras tanto, el doctor Genus estaba analizando el video que el dron le mando, estaba muy impresionado por las habilidades de ambos sujetos, junto a sus clones observaban y analizaban el video.

 **Genus:** Quizás con esto finalmente pueda evolucionar al ser humano a su máxima capacidad, finalmente podre cumplir mi objetivo, el problema es que son ya derrotaron a mis creaciones más fuertes… no me queda otra opción que usarlos… Comiencen las preparaciones para liberar a los hermanos Asura…

Ante esto los clones del doctor Genus se alarmaron como si hubieran visto la muerte frente a ellos, la verdad es que eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, los hermanos Asura eran los mutantes más fuertes que tenían, pero también los más violentos, eran incontrolables, por eso los tenían encerrados, no querían que escaparan bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun así, los necesitaban.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, Saitama, Lincoln y Genos se encontraban corriendo detrás de la Chica Mosquito que volaba a toda velocidad con dirección a la Casa de la evolución, los cuatro eran muy rápidos, a esa velocidad no tardaran en llegar a su objetivo.

 **Saitama:** Solo un poco más y llegaremos.

 **Genos:** [Corriendo a toda velocidad] Creí que ustedes podrían llegar volando a ese lugar.

 **Lincoln:** [Corriendo a toda velocidad, dando saltos que de cierta forma se ven cómicos] Ser muy fuertes no nos da la capacidad de volar… Aunque si saltamos muy alto.

 **Saitama:** [Igual que Lincoln] Si pero a veces eso es difícil de controlar.

 **Genos:** ¿A qué se refieren?

 **Lincoln:** Es más fácil saltar a un lugar en el que ya hayamos estado antes, si no conocemos la ubicación del lugar a donde vayamos a dar el salto puede que nos perdamos.

 **Saitama:** No olvidemos esas ocasiones en las que tú le ponías mucha fuerza al salto Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Si jejeje… Una vez termine al otro lado del continente, pero conseguí un buen descuento en el supermercado del lugar.

 **Saitama:** Eso sí, nunca creí que las verduras podrían estar tan baratas.

 **Genos:** Al menos son muy rápidos, seguramente llegan siempre a tiempo, deben de ser grandes héroes.

 **Saitama:** Emm…

 **Lincoln:** La verdad es que fuera de nuestra ciudad nos ven como bichos raros, además, casi siempre que llegamos a enfrentar a un Kaijin u otra amenaza esta ya causo un gran desastre.

 **Chica Mosquito:** Ya casi llegamos, solo tenemos que pasar la siguiente colina.

La chica mosquito sobrevoló la colina mientras los demás daban un gran salto para pasarla, una vez que pudieron ver del otro lado vieron un gran edificio en forma de torre entre unas colinas que había en ese bosque, ambos vieron la estructura.

 **Saitama:** 1,2,3,4… parece que son 8 pisos.

En ese momento Genos estaba preparando un ataque con el poder suficiente para acabar con el lugar pero Lincoln lo detiene, Genos observa a Lincoln un momento y comprende que tanto el cómo Saitama sienten curiosidad por lo que hay dentro del lugar.

 **Saitama:** Muy bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora Lincoln? ¿Esperamos a tus amigos o entramos de una vez?

 **Lincoln:** Mmm… [Voltea hacia la chica mosquito] ¿Hay algún enemigo interesante en ese lugar?

 **Chica Mosquito:** El lugar es una fachada llena de trampas diseñada para distraer a los curiosos, las verdaderas instalaciones se encuentran bajo tierra.

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo, ya que todo el edificio está repleto de trampas yo digo que alguno de los dos podría entrar y ver si hay algo interesante.

 **Saitama:** Si ese es el caso será mejor que vayas tú, ya me has dado muchas oportunidades con Kaijin que se supone que son fuertes, te dejare este reto a ti a ver si tienes mejor suerte que yo.

 **Lincoln:** Muchas gracias señor Saitama, no lo decepcionare.

El peliblanco se adentró en el edificio para ver si había algún reto interesante mientras el resto se quedó a esperar a los amigos del peliblanco, paso más o menos media hora para que el peliblanco saliera, para ese momento sus amigos ya estaban presentes.

 **Saitama:** ¿Hubo algo interesante?

 **Lincoln:** La verdad no, hice todo el trayecto caminando, eso sí, había muchas trampas pero ninguna presento un reto.

 **Saitama:** Ya veo… Es una lástima.

 **Zenko:** ¡Acaso no nos vas a saludar o algo así!

 **Lincoln:** Disculpa Zenko, me distraje un poco jejeje… Hola Child, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

 **Child Emperor:** Hola Linc, la verdad es que hoy no ha habido mucho movimiento, las pocas alertas que ha habido han sido emergencias pequeñas de las cuales otros héroes se han ocupado.

 **-** Y que lo digas, no ha pasado nada interesante en un buen rato.

Lincoln dirigió su atención a quien hizo el último comentario, era un joven de cabello negro peinado con un estilo retro y ojos oscuros, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo con una chaqueta negra sobrepuesta en sus hombros.

 **Lincoln:** Tú debes de ser Metal Bat, es un gusto conocerte.

 **Metal Bat:** ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Lincoln?... No pareces nada especial si me lo preguntas, pareces más un niño común y corriente.

 **Zenko:** ¡Hermano!

 **Lincoln:** No hay problema, me han dicho cosas peores, bueno, ¿Por qué no pasamos de una vez?

 **Metal Bat:** Si, ya no perdamos el tiempo aquí que me estoy aburriendo.

 **Saitama:** Ah, Claro, Genos.

 **Genos:** ¡Hai Sensei!

 **Saitama:** Ya que el edificio nos estorba ¿podrías?

 **Genos:** ¡HAI!

Sin necesidad de más Genos preparo su ataque, no necesito más que unos segundos para que lanzara un potente ataque que no solo destruyo el edificio, sino también la colina que había detrás de este, el ataque ni siquiera lo canso y eso impresiono a Metal Bat y Child Emperor.

 **Metal Bat:** Me agrada tu estilo rubio.

 **Child:** Concuerdo, eso nos ahorró mucho tiempo, cuando acabemos esto me gustaría conocer más de ti joven Cyborg.

 **Metal Bat:** Eso será después, ahora vamos a buscar a los tipos malos de aquí.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una compuerta que Saitama abrió, esta llevaba a unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano que, por lo que había dicho la chica mosquito, conducían a las verdaderas instalaciones de la casa de la evolución.

Mientras nuestros héroes apenas estaban entrando, en otro punto de la Casa de la Evolución se estaba llevando a cabo una masacre, en una habitación apenas iluminada se podían escuchar disparos, el breve resplandor del arma a la hora de disparar mostraba un montón de cuerpos de clones del doctor Genus, todos tirados por ahí en su propia sangre, el culpable de esto estaba recibiendo los disparos del ultimo clon en pie con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lo tomo de la cabeza y aplasto su cráneo acabando con su vida, fue en ese momento que el doctor Genus original entro a la habitación, frente a el una criatura humanoide con rasgos de escarabajo pero rostro de un psicópata sin sentimientos que mata a sangre fría.

 **-** Jejeje… Que rayos quieres ahora, no me liberarías a menos que necesites de mucha fuerza…

 **Genus:** … [Algo nervioso pero tratando de disimularlo lo mejor que podía] Hay un par de sujetos… Los necesito vivos para sacar toda la información que pueda de ellos… Quizás finalmente tenga éxito en mi investigación.

 **-** ¿Eres idiota acaso? Ya tuviste excito conmigo, yo soy la perfección de la evolución, no hay nadie más fuerte que yo.

 **Genus:** (No es así Asura Kabuto, tú eres un error, si bien tu fuerza supera con creces a cualquier criatura que he llegado a crear tu cerebro no es más que el de una abominación, eres un monstruo estúpido y arrogante, eres mi peor error) Son sujetos realmente fuertes, puede que tú y tu hermana se diviertan peleando contra ellos.

 **Asura Kabuto:** ¿He?, llamaste también a la estúpida de Kuwaga, conmigo hubiera sido más que suficiente, no necesitabas despertar a esa mocosa.

 **Genus:** No quería arriesgarme, esos tipos son muy fuertes.

 **Asura Kabuto:** Solo exageras, esos tipos no son más fuertes que yo y te lo demostrare…

Minutos más tarde…

Nuestros héroes se encuentran recorriendo un pasillo iluminado de las instalaciones de la Casa de la Evolución, no han encontrado nada todavía, ni laboratorios, ni mutantes, nada. Metal Bat tenía una expresión aburrida, Zenko, Child y Lincoln se mostraban curiosos ante lo que fueran a encontrar mientras que Saitama parecía no afectarle nada ya que su rostro era muy neutro.

La única que si estaba muy afectada era la Chica Mosquito, ella conocía muy bien las instalaciones y a los mutantes que había allí, sabía que aunque el doctor Genus era un hombre inteligente, ante la desesperación iba a tener que recurrir a… el.

Ella conoció a los hermanos Asura, con Asura Kuwaga no tenía tanto problema, ella es la más inteligente de los Asura, su poder era grande pero controlado. Quien sí le aterraba realmente era…

 **C. M.:** [Escucha una criatura grande correr hacia ellos mientras que los focos de donde se escuchan los pasos se van rompiendo y observa aterrada] Asura Kabuto…

Efectivamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos iba el escarabajo humanoide con el doctor lastimado en un brazo, iba corriendo salvajemente con su sonrisa llena de confianza y ansias de matar nuevamente, Asura Kabuto se dirigió hacia su creador mientras seguía corriendo.

 **Asura Kabuto:** ¡¿A quién necesitas de todos ellos?!

 **Genus:** Al calvo o al peliblanco.

 **Asura Kabuto:** ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LOS DEMÁS SOLO ESTORBAN!

Acelero el paso y preparo un buen golpe para matar al resto del grupo, Lincoln se dio cuenta de esto y aviso a Saitama para que pudieran ayudar a sus compañeros, se prepararon para quitar a sus compañeros del camino.

Justo cuando se posiciono frente a ellos Saitama y Lincoln hicieron de escudo para que sus compañeros no recibieran el impacto, Asura Kabuto estaba ligeramente impresionado de que ese golpe no los haya movido, pero sabía que no había ido con toda su fuerza así que lo dejo pasar.

 **Asura Kabuto:** [Dirigiéndose al calvo y al peliblanco] Hay una zona para combatir cerca de aquí, si se creen muy valientes vengan y enfréntenme.

Unos minutos después…

Todo el grupo incluyendo al escarabajo iban entrando a un cuarto grande completamente blanco, era muy espacioso, como dijo Kabuto, este cuarto fue especialmente diseñado para combates, por lo tanto, estaba hecho de un material muy resistente.

En medio del lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser otro mutante escarabajo, mejor dicho otra ya que esta era mujer, a diferencia de Kabuto que era bastante grande y fornido esta era pequeña y esbelta, parecía tener una armadura negra no muy pesada que protegía lo necesario, poseía un rostro humano con pequeñas mandíbulas de escarabajo Kuwaga que salían de sus mejillas y apenas y llegaban a los labios.

 **Asura Kabuto:** Kuwaga, te adelantaste mocosa, ¿O es que acaso me tenías miedo?

 **Kuwaga:** [Ojos cerrados y tono serio] No digas tonterías, yo solo quería estar preparada, a diferencia tuya, yo no necesito causar un alboroto para pelear.

 **Asura Kabuto:** Eso es porque eres débil, pero eso no importa, yo me encargare del calvo y el peliblanco, tú encárgate de los demás, incluyendo a la mosca traidora.

La chica mosquito se asustó ante esto, sabía que Kuwaga era más tranquila pero aun así, si se le provocaba podría llegar a ser una asesina despiadada, y lo que más le molestaba eran los traidores, todavía recordaba a los mutantes que intentaron huir… Quedaron irreconocibles.

 **Lincoln:** No dejare que le hagan daño.

 **Saitama:** Yo tampoco, cualquier cosa que quieran hacerle a Lincoln o sus amigos será sobre mi cadáver.

Kuwaga y Kabuto veían a Saitama y Lincoln, parecían retarse con la mirada, Kabuto se veía confiado mientras Kuwaga parecía analizar a sus oponentes, Saitama y Lincoln se veían serios y parecían no querer retroceder.

 **Genos:** Sensei, permítame demostrarle lo capaz que soy tomando su lugar en la batalla.

 **Metal Bat:** Me apunto con el Cyborg para acabar con esto pronto, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?, será como aplastar un insecto.

Genos y Metal Bat se pusieron frente a Saitama y Lincoln, el calvo y el peliblanco vieron esto y se encogieron de hombros y los dejaron empezar esta pelea, sin embargo, no iban a dudar en intervenir si la cosa se ponía fea.

 **Zenko:** [Susurrándole a Lincoln] ¿Enserio dejaras que mi hermano pelee?

 **Lincoln:** Él fue el que se ofreció, pero no te preocupes, si llegaran a querer lastimar gravemente a tu hermano o a Genos nosotros vamos a meternos quieran o no.

La batalla no tardo en comenzar cuando llenos lanzo su ataque llamarada el cual fue devuelto por un soplido de Kabuto, Genos y Metal Bat esquivaron para dirigirse a los Asura a toda velocidad, Kuwaga bloqueo un batazo con su brazo derecho cubierto por armadura mientras Kabuto dio un golpe brutal a Genos que lo mando contra la pared.

Kuwaga tomo el bat con su brazo izquierdo y lo lanzo con Metal Bat al aire, ella extendió sus alas y voló a toda velocidad al pelinegro que se recuperó en el aire y se protegió con su bat de un golpe que le había lanzado Kuwaga, allí él se posiciono y lanzo varios golpes hacia Kuwaga que no parecía verse afectada, su armadura tampoco parecía abollarse o deteriorarse, fue cuando detuvo el bat con su mano izquierda y le dio un puñetazo al pelinegro en el estómago, este lo mando directo al suelo donde apenas y pudo reaccionar para esquivar a Kuwaga que cayó en picada hacia el con sus pies apuntando hacia su cabeza, el impacto fue muy fuerte, Metal Bat vio con enojo a Kuwaga quien aun sostenía su bat, tenía que recuperarlo…

Genos tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien ya que cualquier ataque de fuego que le llegara a lanzar a Kabuto este se lo devolvió, uno si llego a impactar en el escarabajo pero no se vio afectado para nada, Kabuto desapareció de la vista de Genos para reaparecer detrás de el para darle una cornada que le perforo el pecho, afortunadamente no daño ningún punto vital, Genos también uso su velocidad para estar cerca del escarabajo y lanzar una tormenta de golpes, sin embargo estos no parecían afectarle a Kabuto que seguía sonriendo, en cuanto Genos acabo fue lo más cerca que pudo de Kabuto y uso su técnica Incinerar, un potente resplandor de calor que no hubiera dejado ni cenizas de oponentes humanos, pero Kabuto no era humano, por eso aun y cuando el ataque fue prácticamente frente a el su efecto fue nulo, Kabuto amplio más su sonrisa y sujeto al Cyborg de un brazo para azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo.

Child Emperor estaba sorprendido por la brutalidad de los monstruos presentes mientras que Zenko se veía sumamente preocupada por su hermano, Saitama y Lincoln veían todo seriamente mientras esperaban su momento para intervenir.

Metal Bat en un intento por recuperar su arma se lanzó contra Kuwaga que, con el mismo bat de metal le dio un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, el pelinegro sintió como si estuviera a punto de romperse el brazo por la fuerza del golpe pero aguanto el dolor lo suficiente para sostener su bat con su brazo derecho y lanzarle una parata a Kuwaga que, aunque no le afecto sirvió para alejarla de su arma, se preparó para atacar nuevamente pero Genos le cayó encima, ambos se veían muy lastimados mientras sus oponentes no habían sufrido ni un rasguño, en ese momento Kabuto se preparaba para darles el golpe final cuando ambos desaparecieron.

 **Kabuto:** ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando vio a Saitama y Lincoln con Genos y Metal Bat en sus hombros, los llevaron junto a Child, Zenko y la Chica mosquito antes de que los hermanos Asura pudieran matarlos.

 **Lincoln:** De acuerdo, ya vimos suficiente, nos toca a nosotros.

Ambos se caminaron hasta llegar al punto medio de la habitación y allí se detuvieron, los hermanos Asura los vieron con detenimiento hasta que Kabuto sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

 **Kabuto:** Yo me encargare de ellos, si son como los otros esto no tardara mucho.

Kuwaga solo asintió y se quedó al margen de la situación como espectadora, de pronto, Kabuto aumento su velocidad para darles el golpe de gracia a ambos, no fue hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de ellos que algo impensable para los que lo conocían sucedió… Kabuto retrocedió.

Todos estaban estupefactos excepto el calvo y el peliblanco que veían a Kabuto confusos, hacer retroceder al mutante que es reconocido no solo por ser el más fuerte, sino también por tener un ego que le llega hasta las nubes era algo impensable, y aun así allí estaba, aferrado a una pared lejos de los héroes, sudando por el temor que les tenia.

 **Kabuto:** [Con miedo] (Esos sujetos están totalmente descubiertos, no tienen ningún tipo de defensa preparada ni se ven listos para atacar, aun así, desprenden un aura que hace que mis instintos me griten que me aleje o sino voy a morir) ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SON TAN FUERTES?!

Child Emperor y Genus, Quien había llegado para ver el final del combate de Metal Bat y Genos, sabían perfectamente que pasaba, al final no dejaba de estar basado en un animal, y es bien conocido que los animales poseen lo que muchos llaman "sexto sentido" que les avisa del peligro.

 **Genus:** Yo también quisiera saber eso… Como ustedes son tan fuertes.

Saitama y Lincoln se vieron entre ellos unos momentos y al final asintieron, Saitama dio un paso delante de Lincoln para tomar la palabra.

 **Saitama:** Si quieren saber cómo nos volvimos tan fuertes se los diremos, solo les advertimos que no es un camino fácil, pueden llegar a pensar en desistir, a nosotros nos pasó pero no nos rendimos, al final somos así de fuertes porque no dimos marcha atrás ni tiramos la toalla.

Todos escuchaban atentos la fórmula del poder divino que poseían el calvo y el peliblanco, los héroes y los niños no estaban muy seguros de sí era buena idea decirlo frente a esos monstruos y su creador pero la curiosidad era tanta que no quisieron interrumpir.

 **Saitama:** [Rostro serio] Lo que tiene que hacer es… ¡100 FLEXIONES, 100 SENTADILLAS, 100 ABDOMINALES Y CORRER 10 KILÓMETROS TODOS LOS DÍAS DURANTE 3 AÑOS COMPLETOS SIN FALTA!

Todo mundo se quedó perplejo ante esto, incluso Kabuto y Kuwaga que así como los demás escuchaban atentamente todo.

 **Saitama:** Con todo eso uno tiene que llevar una dieta sana, solo tres comidas al día, un plátano en el desayuno está bien, tampoco se tiene que usar la calefacción ni el aire acondicionado, esto fortalecerá la mente. Es un camino difícil, sentirán que quieren rendirse, especialmente cuando los huesos empiecen a hacer sonidos extraño o lleguen calores infernales, pero no lo hagan, solo siguiendo este duro camino llegaran a tener esta fuerza…

Todos estaban impactados ante las palabras de Saitama, los rostros iban desde sorpresa hasta incredulidad, simplemente era increíble para ellos que todo eso les haya dado esa fuerza a los héroes frente a ellos.

 **Genos:** ¡Sensei, deje de decir tonterías, ese no puede ser el secreto de su fuerza, es un entrenamiento común y corriente!

Todo mundo estaba de acuerdo con Genos excepto el calvo y el peliblanco, este último tenía su cabello tapándole los ojos mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, odiaba que no le creyeran, desde ese incidente con su familia…

 **Lincoln:** ¡Te equivocas estúpido Cyborg!

Todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta del peliblanco, ninguno esperaba una respuesta así excepto Saitama, sabia el porqué de su reacción así que lo dejo hablar.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Para ti es muy fácil hacerlo por tus partes robóticas y para los Kaijin y héroes también ya que nacieron con alguna habilidad o la recibieron después! ¡NO TENÍAMOS NADA, SOLO ÉRAMOS TIPOS NORMALES, POR ESO PARA NOSOTROS FUE MUY DIFÍCIL, NO ÉRAMOS FUERTES NI VELOCES NI AGILES, NO ÉRAMOS NADA, TUVIMOS QUE TRABAJAR PARA LLEGAR A TENER ESTA FUERZA, NO NOS LA REGALARON!

Era verdad, todos ellos ya poseían la fuerza necesaria para hacer tales cosas sin ningún esfuerzo real, ¿Pero qué pasa con una persona promedio?, la respuesta la llegaron a desconocer hasta antes de escuchar las palabras del peliblanco, una persona normal si se tiene que esforzar, si suda, si siente el dolor, si puede sangrar e incluso romperse los huesos, algo que difícilmente le llegaba a pasar a la mayoría de los que estaban allí, el discurso de Saitama finalmente cobraba más sentido.

 **Kabuto:** [Empezando a cambiar] No me importa si tu historia es cierta, para mí son puras patrañas…

Todos desviaron su vista hacia Kabuto cuyo cuerpo empezó a sufrir una metamorfosis, Kuwaga, Genus y la Chica Mosquito mostraron terror en sus rostros, cuando quisieron escapar no pudieron ya que la alarma se activó al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron.

 **Kabuto:** [Seguía cambiando mientras tiraba partes de su coraza] No me importa como ganaron su fuerza, es seguro que no son tan fuertes como yo cuando me enojo, y ustedes, ustedes me hicieron enojar mucho.

Finalmente había acabado de transformarse, su cuerpo gano una gran musculatura al mismo tiempo que su cuerno filo, su cuerpo se tornó azul con líneas verdes y sus ojos adquirieron un color rojo brillante.

 **Kabuto:** ¡CONOZCAN MI MODO ASURA! ¡EN ESTE MODO PIERDO EL CONTROL POR UNA SEMANA ENTERA, MI SED DE SANGRE NO PUEDE SER SACIADA, LA MASACRE NO TERMINARA HASTA EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO!

 **Lincoln:** [Susurrando a Saitama] Lo bueno fue que le recordé he hicimos las compras hoy.

 **Saitama:** [Susurrando] Te debo una por eso.

 **Lincoln:** [Susurrando] Ya me debe varias pero no hay problema.

Asura Kabuto se lanzó al ataco dándole un poderoso golpe a ambos que los mando al otro lado de la habitación, después de eso fue hacia ellos y los golpeo nuevamente solo para que al momento de rebotar Kabuto les cayera encima con toda su fuerza haciendo temblar toda la habitación.

Todo veían impresionados, definitivamente no hubieran sobrevivido el primer golpe, o quizás sí pero tendrían más de un hueso roto, Kuwaga observaba todo esperando el momento para detener a su hermano ya que, en cuanto terminara con esos humanos seguiría el resto de los presentes, no iba a permitir que se saliera de control de nuevo, pero…

 **Kuwaga:** Algo está mal… Ya debería de haber destrozado sus cuerpos pero, aun está lanzando golpes, ¿Cómo pueden resistir tanto?

Kabuto tenía arrinconados a Saitama y Lincoln, allí fue donde empezó una serie de golpes veloces por parte del escarabajo que parecía estar cada vez más demente, ya no hablaba, solo emitía chillidos y gruñidos mientras peleaba.

Los héroes contra los que peleaban a pesar de recibir golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe. No parecían afectados en lo más mínimo, de hecho apenas y se cubrían, sus rostros reflejaban una profunda decepción por este combate.

 **Lincoln:** No es tan fuerte como presumía ser.

 **Saitama:** Lo sé, y pensar que no fuimos por los descuentos por esto.

 **Lincoln:** No fue una pérdida de tiempo total, al menos no lo será si hacemos que Kuwaga y Genus se hagan buenos.

 **Saitama:** Supongo que tienes razón… En fin, ¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú?

 **Lincoln:** Hagámoslo juntos, 1…

 **Saitama:** Si así lo quieres… 2

 **Saitama/Lincoln:** ¡3!

Cuando terminaron de contar ambos lanzaron un puñetazo que literalmente destrozo a Kabuto, solo la parte baja de su cuerpo quedo intacta pero de la cintura para arriba no quedo absolutamente nada.

Todo mundo estaba en shock, no podían creerlo, esa cosa que derroto a un héroe clase s y un Cyborg que podría llegar a ser uno fue destrozada por un tipo calvo y un adolescente peliblanco, nadie se lo creía, la sorpresa en sus rostros era indescriptible.

 **Saitama:** Bueno, ya acabamos aquí, justo a tiempo para ir a casa a preparar la cena.

 **Lincoln:** Esta vez me toca a mí, voy a ver qué puedo hacer con lo que nos consiguió Child.

Esto era lo más loco que habían visto en sus vidas, dos sujetos capaces de vencer a un monstruo de ese nivel de un solo puñetazo charlando animadamente de la cena como si nunca hubiera pasado, los que salieron más rápido del shock fueron Child, Zenko y Genos que se acercaron a los héroes.

 **Lincoln:** [Mirando a los niños y al Cyborg] ¿Ustedes quieren cenar con nosotros?, estoy seguro que hay suficiente para todos.

 **Child:** Supongo que si ya que no tengo nada que hacer.

 **Zenko:** Igual, acabe mi práctica de piano antes de venir así que estoy libre [Volteando a Metal Bat] ¿Qué dices tú hermano?

 **Metal Bat:** [Saliendo del Shock] ¡¿Ah?!, s-si claro, vamos, no hay problema

 **Genos:** Supongo que después de un combate así es normal que se sienta hambre, de acuerdo, también iré.

 **Lincoln:** [Volteando a ver a Genus, la Chica Mosquito y Kuwaga que aún estaban sorprendidos] Podría invitarlos también pero solo si prometen ser buenos de ahora en adelante, este mundo ya tiene suficientes "genios inhumanos", ¿porque no mejor usar esa inteligencia para el bien?

El doctor Genus declinó la invitación pero acepto que de ahora en adelante iba a pensar más en la humanidad, todo eso mientras seguía en su lugar y veía como ese grupo tan curioso hacia un agujero en su pared para irse a sus hogares, la chica mosquito y Kuwaga lo ayudaron a levantarse, este acepto la ayuda mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Genus:** (Supongo que al final la humanidad no necesitaba cambiar, el que realmente necesitaba un cambio era yo).

 **Notas de Autor**

 **Otro capítulo hecho, uff, me sentí inspirado, lo bueno es que ya casi termina la escuela y tendré más tiempo libre para escribir no solo este, sino también mis otras historias, si están interesados en leerlas y dejar un Review adelante, que comentarios como los de ustedes si los respondo.**

 **Aclaro que no me refiero a que solo sean comentarios positivos, sino comentarios educados sin ningún tipo de mala palabra ya que no es necesario y preguntas bien estructuradas al menos para este tipo de historias, mis respetos damas y caballeros.**

 **Les diré que hace poco borre un comentario del fanfic de Naruto que tengo, era un anónimo que se quejaba de una forma muy grosera porque puse a un personaje que él o ella odia, un desperdicio de mi tiempo leer comentarios así, no me aportaba nada a mí ni a la historia, si no le gustaba que no la lea, así de simple.**

 **En fin, como saben aquí voy a poner las respuestas a los comentarios y a cualquier pregunta que le hagan tanto a Saitama como a Lincoln así que sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

 **Pero antes una pequeña pregunta que pondré a votación, por favor den su voto junto a cualquier comentario que vayan a hacer por favor, ¿Quieren que Sonic sea hombre o mujer?**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos**

 **UlisesDk**

Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero que los que siguen lleguen a gustarte igual o inclusa más que el pasado.

En lo que respecta al peliblanco, hay que recordar que él siempre ha sido compasivo, además de eso lee muchos comics de héroes así que, como has de adivinar, hice una combinación de personalidad que tiene con la personalidad que necesita tener en el mundo de One Punch Man, por eso puede matar y perdonar, dependiendo de la circunstancia que se presente.

Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, por el momento todo está bien en mi vida, sin embargo la misma es como una montaña rusa, así como tiene subidas también tiene bajadas, uno no puede hacer más que estar lo más preparado posible para este tipo de situaciones.

Finalmente muchas gracias por apoyar tanto esta historia como para hacerle publicidad en Wattpad, enserio de lo agradezco, solo deja termino el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic de Pokémon (el cual será el primero que subiré a dicha plataforma) para pasar el resto de mis historias a Wattpad (No te preocupes, ya tengo gran parte del capítulo, solo me faltan algunos detalles)

 **Invitado**

Te seré honesto, no entiendo tu comentario, ¿Podrías estructurarlo mejor para la próxima por favor? Te agradezco de antemano

 **Invitado (Pirata)**

Lamento la tardanza, asuntos personales como dice el Usuario UlisesDk, tratare de no tardarme tanto.

Qué bueno que te gusto lo de la chica mosquito, la verdad es que tengo planes para ella pero eso lo veremos después, por lo pronto alégrate que sobrevivió este capítulo que se encontraron con el demente de Asura Kabuto, solo un último detalle, la verdad es que en la original tampoco se veía arrepentida de matar tantas personas y animales así que muy víctima no se veía que fuera.

Como ves, esta vez ni siquiera necesitaron ir ellos al supermercado, las ventajas de tener buenas amistades como Lincoln jejeje.

Las hermanas no aparecerán hasta un punto avanzado en la historia así que por lo pronto no van a aparecer, no te preocupes, cuando vayan a aparecer todos lo sabrán.

¿Por qué Lily saldría vestida de ardilla? No es ese tipo de fanfics mi amigo.

Los capítulos de un show son como combustible para la imaginación, dependiendo de cómo sean será la cantidad de combustible que darán, No Such Luck fue un capitulo que dejo una gran huella en The Loud House, algo difícil de olvidar, por lo tanto, una gran fuente de combustible para todo tipo de escritores, pero depende del escritor que tipo de historia será porque no por el hecho que tengas un gran capitulo en el cual basar tu historia significa que la misma será buena, espero que la mía sea lo suficientemente buena para ustedes.

Y por ultimo

 **LD:** ¡Lincoln, un comentario dice que Rockeas!

 **Lincoln:** ¡Genial, dile que gracias.

 **LD:** ¡Esta bien!

Lincoln dice que gracias.

 **SirCrocodile222**

Disculpe el hacerlo esperar buen hombre, pero no se preocupe, yo jamás abandonare un proyecto, puede que tarde en actualizar pero las historias no las dejare en el olvido.

Un poco de actitud para el peliblanco no está demás siempre y cuando mantengas la esencia del personaje, por eso Lincoln puede llegar a ser rudo pero también puede perdonar.

La redacción tiene una explicación, veras, yo soy un usuario que tanto escribe como lee fanfics y cuando leo me imagino la voz del personaje, por eso me molesta que en ocasiones leo con voz de mujer en mi mente y al final es "dijo el" o viceversa, incluso hay ocasiones donde no identifican quien está hablando, por eso utilizo este formato para que la gente identifique inmediatamente al personaje que habla, mis disculpas si te molesta pero tampoco pienso cambiar este formato, lo siento.

Ahora, tus preguntas hacia Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Me llamaban?

 **LD:** Un usuario quiere hacerte preguntas, algunas tienen que ver con tu pasado, ¿no tendrás ningún problema?

 **Lincoln:** Para nada, ya supere gran parte de eso, ¡Lanza las preguntas!

 **LD:** Ok, si tú lo dices.

¿Cuáles son las ventajas y desventajas de vivir con Saitama y en una casa sin tanto ruido ni multitud?

 **Lincoln:** Si te soy sincero son más ventajas que desventajas, no hay fila para el baño, no tengo que ayudar a cada rato, tengo más privacidad y finalmente tengo la paz y la tranquilidad que no tenía en mi casa, no mentiré, a veces es aburrido y he llegado a extrañar mi vida allí pero luego pienso en lo que pasaría si vuelvo… Especialmente en lo que haría Lynn…

¿Extraña su antiguo hogar o alguno de las personas que dejo atrás incluido sus antiguos amigos?

 **Lincoln:** Tienes que leer el capítulo dos de nuevo, en ese lugar ya no tenía amigos incluso Clyde y Ronnie Anne me dejaron… Aunque si he llegado a extrañar a algunas personas, Leni y Lily, sé que aunque Leni me maltrataba no lo hacía porque quería, es más, había ocasiones en las que se le olvidaba y me trataba como antes y Lily, bueno, ella era una bebe, una pequeña bebe de la cual ya me perdí tres años de su vida, eso me hace sentir triste pero estoy seguro que no le harían nada a ella, entre ellas se cuidan, algo que no siempre fue el caso conmigo ¿Tendrá que ver que era el único hombre a arte de Papá?, oh si, también extraño a Bun Bun, lamentablemente no me lo pude traer, se lo deje a Lily antes de irme, espero que Bun Bun la haya cuidado bien en mi ausencia.

¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor logro como héroe, hasta ahora?

Mis mayores logros han sido donde he podido hacer que otras personas vean al señor Saitama como yo lo veo, como un verdadero héroe, el me salvo y me cuido a cambio de nada aun y cuando no tenía mucho, por eso quiero que la gente sepa de su fuerza, que sepa que el está ahí para protegernos, que él es un verdadero héroe, por lo pronto algunas personas de Ciudad Z y mis amigos lo ven como el héroe que es, pero no descansare hasta que él sea tan reconocido como se merece.

 **LD:** Bueno, eso es todo Linc, te puedes retirar, yo me encargo del resto

 **Lincoln:** Gracias.

Muchas gracias por comentar y por tus preguntas, si tienes alguna otra pregunta tanto para Lincoln como para Saitama no dudes en hacerla, que tengas una buena lectura, nos vemos.

 **ImperialStar**

Se nota que te gusto mucho esta historia, enserio, wow, si te soy sincero no esperaba este nivel de aceptación, pero bueno, todo tiene un porque y te lo diré ahora

1) Esta relación surge de la necesidad de un héroe para Lincoln, muchas personas han puesto algún personaje muy poderoso que ayuda a Lincoln de la nada, yo por otra parte puse al héroe del trabajo duro, Saitama, él era una persona normal cuando se encontró con Lincoln y fue en ese encuentro que despertó su "instinto heroico" lo cual lo hizo querer ayudar al peliblanco con su situación ofreciéndole asilo y comida, fue cuando Lincoln vio a Saitama ejercitarse que el peliblanco también empezó a hacerlo ya que se podría decir que eran iguales, sufrieron por sentirse inútiles en algún aspecto, Lincoln por que sin el traje lo veían como un imán de mala suerte y Saitama por ser un desempleado en su etapa adulta, por eso el pequeño dientes de conejo decidió seguir a la persona que lo ayudo en todo su entrenamiento y por eso su relación es tan buena, se comprenden mutuamente, no necesitas Yaoi para eso, solo una sólida amistad.

2) Lincoln sufrió mucho con su familia, paso de ser el chico del plan que vivía aventuras con las locuras que sus hermanas (y el mismo) provocaban a ser no más que un simple amuleto (solo con el traje de ardilla puesto) quise darle algo bueno pero justo sin exagerar, sé que la fuerza que tiene es mucha pero tuvo que trabajar arduamente por ella, no le cayó del cielo ni se la regalo nadie como dice en este capítulo.

3) Muchos de nosotros conocemos a Lincoln como el peliblanco Loud, eso junto a sus dientes y sus pecas son características destacables del personaje, su identidad prácticamente (Aunque las pecas no tanto) sería injusto quitarle alguna de estas características que tanto lo identifican.

4) Como dije antes, tengo cosas planeadas para este personaje, pero no solo para ella, también para otros incluyendo a la OC estrenada en este capítulo, habrá muchas sorpresas no solo para Lincoln sino también para Saitama, ya tu sabrás como interpretar esto jejeje.

 **Y bueno, con eso acaba la sección de preguntas y respuestas, sin embargo, antes de acabar me gustaría hacer un anuncio…**

 **Algún usuario que sepa dibujar por favor comuníquese conmigo, yo no soy muy diestro en ese arte, pero igual quiero que mis historias tengan portada, tengo unas ideas en mente pero ya dependerá del dibujante si quiere o no, aclaro desde ahorita que la petición abarca no solo este sino también todos mis fanfics, muchas gracias por su atención y que tengan una buena lectura, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Un pequeño adelanto de lo que sigue…**

En la cima de un edificio podemos ver una silueta femenina que observa el horizonte con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando algo… Oh a alguien, de pronto la figura empeso a correr a gran velocidad mientras salta de edificio en edificio, se puede notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **?:** Siento que cada vez estas más cerca, no te preocupes, volveremos a estar juntos como antes… Mi querido Lincoln


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

Un día más empezaba en Ciudad Z y nuestros héroes se preparaban para ir a trabajar en el caso de Saitama y a la escuela en el caso de Lincoln, no hubiera sido diferente de no ser por sus acompañantes de la Casa de la Evolución y el Cyborg rubio que llegaron a su departamento al amanecer.

Kuwaga y Mosquito se veían diferentes cuando llegaron, se veían humanas, casi irreconocibles, su explicación fue que el Doctor Genus decidió darle un enfoque más humano a sus creaciones dándole esa apariencia a ellas, aunque tampoco les quito sus poderes, estos se activarían como una transformación que ellas mismas podrían iniciar cuando quieran.

Cabe destacar que incluso sus transformaciones se veían más humanas, a la chica mosquito le cambiaron sus brazos y piernas de insecto por extremidades normales de un ser humano, aunque aún poseía garras, solo que estas eran retractiles, Kuwaga por otra parte conservo su armadura pero sus "mandíbulas" se las cambiaron por dos armas con forma de mandíbulas de escarabajo, estas eran cuchillas que tenían una apariencia dentada por dentro.

Ellas se habían mudado al departamento de al lado de Saitama, no fue mucho problema, como quiera nadie vivía allí excepto el pelón y el peliblanco, Genos por otra parte solo había ido para ver que enseñanza le podrían dar, no se había mudado pero estaba pensando seriamente el hacerlo.

Eso nos lleva al momento actual donde Saitama y Lincoln toman caminos separados, Genos fue con Saitama para ver si podía aprender algo de su día a día mientras que las chicas insecto se quedaron en su departamento a acomodar sus cosas.

Lincoln iba caminando tranquilamente, no había mucho movimiento en las calles y había salido temprano, por esa razón podía tomarse su tiempo para llegar a su escuela, decidió tomárselo con calma ya que nadie lo esperaba realmente.

Detuvo su andar cuando vio una nota especial respecto a una nueva amenaza en una tienda de televisores, al parecer una banda de tipos con armadura estaban causando estragos por no querer trabajar, algo estúpido en su opinión, tampoco quería meterse pero…

 **-** Los miembros de la banda de Togen pueden ser reconocidos fácilmente ya sea por su armadura negra o porque traen la cabeza completamente rapada, se recomienda que si ven a alguien con estas características huyan de inmediato.

 **Lincoln:** (Un momento, ¿Acaso dijo rapado? Entonces esos tipos se ven como si fueran calvos, y si dicen que todos los de esa banda son calvos entonces… ¡Dang it!)

El peliblanco no tiene de otra más que ir a tratar de encargarse del problema ya que Saitama no tiene celular para marcarle y no quería distraerlo de algún trabajo que estuviera haciendo, todo dependía de él.

 **Saitama:** ¡Es en serio!

Aunque puede que no, pues en el camino Saitama también vio el mismo reportaje, él no podía sentirse más molesto con esos tipos, le había costado hacerse de una buena reputación como para que llegaran unos flojos a arruinarlo todo solo porque no quieren trabajar.

Inmediatamente se fue a su departamento a cambiarse por su uniforme de héroe para encontrar a esos sujetos, Genos quiso acompañarlo pero Saitama se negó ya que para el esto era muy personal y tenía que arreglarlo por sí mismo.

Mientras Saitama se cambiaba, Lincoln, aun en su uniforme escolar ya que no quería perder tiempo en volver a cambiarse, estaba en camino al lugar de los hechos a toda velocidad, cuando llego lo único que vio fue un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de un tipo con algún tipo de armadura marrón puesta, gorro verde y goggles azules, el tipo se veía muy mal.

 **Lincoln:** (Seguramente uno de esos héroes de los que me contaron Child y Zenko. Aunque este parece de los más débiles, pobre, no tuvo oportunidad contra esos sujetos, no te preocupes amigo que ya no lastimaran a nadie.)

Lincoln se fue siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que dejaron, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que dos personas entre la multitud se le quedaron viendo a su cabellera blanca, una era una joven encapuchada que fue tras él, mientras el otro era un joven adulto pelinegro y moreno de camisa de botones a cuadros.

 **-** Sera acaso…

Sin perder tiempo el joven fue tras el peliblanco sin importarle que estuvieran siguiendo a la banda de Togen, mientras corre, busco en el interior de su camisa una pequeña prenda doblada, una máscara de lucha mexicana.

 **-** (Si realmente eres tú, no permitiré que te lastimen otra vez hermano…)

Mientras tanto Saitama tenía sus propios problemas ya que mientras buscaba a los terroristas rapados mucha gente lo confundió con uno de ellos por su calva, intento aclarar las cosas pero nada parecía funcionar, mejor decidió ignorar los comentarios ofensivos e ir a buscar a los culpables de este embrollo.

Y hablando de ellos…

La banda de Togen no la estaba pasando muy bien, todos los miembros empezaron a caer decapitados y muertos a una velocidad abrumadora, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver quién era el culpable, o mejor dicho la culpable.

Resulta que una Kunoichi estaba matándolos a todos por un contrato que tenía para proteger al tipo al que ellos querían matar, la mencionada tenía cierta reputación por su increíble velocidad, nadie la podía ver de tan rápido que iba.

La banda de Togen ni cuenta se daban cuando morían, parecía que ni siquiera sentían su muerte ya que su rostro no cambiaba su expresión, todos conservaban una expresión de sorpresa pero no de dolor ni de miedo, era algo impresionante.

Hamerhead, líder de la banda de Togen estaba impresionado y asustado, quien quiera que fuera la persona que los atacaba era muy rápida para ser vista, sin embargo, su miedo pronto paso a ser ira ya que si moría no podía cumplir con su objetivo, vivir sin trabajar.

Hamerhead se protegió la cabeza con sus brazos al ver al último de sus hombres caer muerto, confiaba en que su atacante no pudiera hacerle ningún rasguño si se protegía con la armadura, pronto vio cómo su teoría fallaba al recibir un corte considerable en su armadura, no lo lastimo pero demostró que su traje no lo iba a proteger.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la batalla…

El peliblanco seguía corriendo siguiendo el rastro de la banda de Togen, aunque también había otra cosa que le molestaba y eso era las personas que lo estaban siguiendo de las cuales se había dado cuenta en cuanto empezaron a seguirlo.

Para esto hay que aclarar que de las muchas cosas que "evolucionaron" en su entrenamiento esta no solo su físico sino también sus sentidos, por esa misma razón tanto el cómo Saitama podían llegar incluso a predecir movimientos y bloquearlos antes de que su atacante lo haya pensado siquiera.

Este pequeño "sentido extra" como le decía Lincoln también le permitía sentir a quien estuviera detrás de él o quien lo tenga como su objetivo, aunque tampoco importaba mucho ya que hasta donde sabia era invulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque.

Aun así la curiosidad fue tanta que decidió formular un plan donde descubriría la identidad de sus perseguidores, cabe destacar que los años también afectaron a sus planes, ahora pensaba las cosas con mayor detenimiento antes de implementarlas, por ejemplo…

 **Lincoln:** (Es hora del plan "persigue al conejo blanco") [Aumenta su velocidad a niveles inalcanzables y desaparece de la vista de sus perseguidores los cuales están desconcertados]

El joven pelinegro decidió seguir su camino mientras la encapuchada se quedaba quieta entre los árboles, parecía estar pensando en algo, no, parecía estarse concentrando en algo, sin embargo, su concentración se rompió al sentir una presencia detrás de ella de la cual no pudo escapar.

Mientras, con el pelinegro…

El joven moreno siguió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su objetivo o al menos tenerlo a la vista nuevamente, lamentablemente no parecía que fuese a alcanzarlo pronto, es más, parecía que se había perdido.

 **-** ¡Me lleva la…! [Suspira] ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?, esa fue mi oportunidad para encontrarlo y la perdí…

 **Lincoln:** [Apareciendo detrás de el] No precisamente.

El pelinegro dio un brinco del susto, no sabía en qué momento paso de ser el cazador al cazado pero no le importaba, allí estaba quien buscaba y no perdería esta oportunidad de hablar con él.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

 **-** Hermano… Soy yo, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

Lincoln por más que veía al pelinegro no se le hacía tan familiar, el moreno al ver esto decidió intentar algo y extendió su mano, Lincoln decidió seguirle el juego, choco las palmas, luego los puños, luego uno arriba y el otro abajo y viceversa, y así siguió una serie de movimientos que no tenían fin.

 **Lincoln:** Dang it, nunca le dimos final a est…

Finalmente algo en su mente hizo clic al momento en que detuvo su saludo, vio al chico que estaba saludando a los ojos y finalmente lo comprendió, allí estaba quien en su momento llego a ver como un hermano mayo, Roberto Santiago o Bobby para los amigos.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Hermano? ¿Eres tú?

 **Bobby:** Así es hermanito.

Lincoln dejo el choque de manos para abrazar a quien lo comprendió en esa casa llena de mujeres, uno de los pocos que no le dio la espalda, él sabía que si no lo ayudo fue porque no estaba realmente informado de su situación de "mala suerte" ya que Lori no se lo iba a decir.

 **Bobby:** Ah pasado mucho tiempo hermanito, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te han hecho daño?

 **Lincoln:** No te preocupes hermano, estoy bien, se defenderme solo.

 **Bobby:** No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, cuando me entere de lo que pasaste inmediatamente corte con Lori.

 **Lincoln:** [Sorprendido] ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? Pero tú y Lori eran prácticamente inseparables.

 **Bobby:** No más, en mis tierras, hacerle algo así a tu familia no tiene perdón, yo sé que tú no te lo merecías por más que Lori me saliera con el cuento de que tienes mala suerte.

 **Lincoln:** [Empezando a sollozar] (Corto con su chica perfecta por mi…) Tu si eres mi hermano [Abrazando a Bobby]

 **Bobby:** [Abrazando a Lincoln] Ya, ya tranquilo, bueno, ya que te encontré puedo llevarte a casa conmigo y mi mamá, ella estará más que feliz de recibirte, sabe de ti y me dijo que si te encontraba no dudara en traerte.

 **Lincoln:** [Algo incómodo] Y… Ronnie Anne.

 **Bobby:** Oh… Ella… Larga historia amigo, te la puedo contar en el camino, y no te preocupes por esos terroristas que yo me encargo de ellos, no por nada soy un héroe profesional.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Enserio?

 **Bobby:** Así es, de hecho me volví un héroe precisamente para encontrarte, me dicen [Sacando una máscara verde blanca y roja de su bolsillo y poniéndosela] ¡EL HERMANO ENMASCARADO!, me puse ese nombre pensando en encontrarte y tal vez algún día enseñarte lo que se para ser, LOS HERMANOS ENMASCARADOS, aunque no tienes que hacerlo realmente.

 **Lincoln:** ¡Eso suena genial!, pero no puedo, veras, lo que paso es…

 **-** ¡Acaso te olvidaste de mí!

 **Lincoln:** … Dang it.

Detrás de él estaba la encapuchada que había noqueado antes, esperaba que estuviera inconsciente un rato, había noqueado a otros vilanos y ninguno se recuperó tan rápido como la chica detrás de él.

Todavía seguía cubierta ya que Lincoln decidió descubrir su identidad cuando lidiara con su otro perseguidor y aunque ya había terminado no esperaba tener que pelear ya.

 **-** No quiero pelear…

 **Lincoln y Bobby:** [Confundidos] ¿He?

 **-** Yo lo único que quiero es volver a estar junto a ti… Mi querido Lincoln.

Eso confundió todavía más a los chicos, estos estaban impactados, Bobby porque no sabía que su hermanito de otra familia tenía novia y Lincoln porque no recordaba a esa chica ni como compañera de clase, y vaya que tenía muchas compañeras pero él las recordaba a todas.

 **-** Que triste que me hayas olvidado Linky, yo aún recuerdo todas las noches que dormimos juntos y abrazados.

 **Lincoln y Bobby:** ¡¿QUEEEE?!

 **Bobby:** ¡Lincoln, acaso tu….!

 **Lincoln:** ¡No le creas, yo no he hecho nada, lo juro por mis comics de Ace Savvy…

 **-** Pero es verdad, incluso se de tus calzoncillos rojos con los que leías comics extra cómodo…

Ahora sí que era el colmo, Bobby solo se imaginaba a su hermanito haciendo cosas indebidas con esa chica mientras que el peliblanco por más que trataba no la recordaba, pero ella sí, incluso sabia de sus calzoncillos rojos, nadie fuera de la familia sabia de ellos.

 **Lincoln:** [Rojo de vergüenza] ¡Suficiente, dime quien eres y que quieres conmigo!

 **-** [Sonríe mientras saca una mano para sujetar su capucha] Supongo que antes de hacer todas esas declaraciones debí de quitarme esto, ups, debió de haber sonado muy mal para que estés así de rojo, ¿Qué te habrás imaginado Linky? Me gustaría saberlo, [Tono coqueto] Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Si antes Lincoln estaba rojo ahora si parecía un tomate, el peliblanco estaba tan rojo que había inventado una nueva tonalidad de rojo mucho más intensa que las ya conocidas, Bobby por otra parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tono que uso la joven intrusa.

Justo cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de lanzarle al ataque ella se quitó su capucha junto a la túnica que la tapaba, lo que el peliblanco vio lo dejo helado, frente a el había una chica de cabello blanco opaco con una camisa tipo polo rosa corta que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y unos pantalones de mezclilla algo… ajustados.

Lo que llamo la atención del peliblanco no fue su vestimenta, sino tres aspectos de su físico, el primero era unos pequeños dientitos de conejo que sobresalían de su boca, el segundo era una pequeña bolita esponjosa cerca de su… ¿Parte trasera?, para finalizar, la tercera cosa que le llamo la atención fueron dos largas orejas de conejo que salían de su cabeza.

 **-** Así es Linky, tu Bun-bun ha regresado…

Finalmente Lincoln unió las piezas, la chica frente a él era el peluche que tenía desde bebe, aquel conejito con el que siempre dormía, jugaba, hablaba, y muchas otras cosas más. No sabía que decir, realmente la noticia le sorprendió.

 **Bun-bun:** No te preocupes Linky, todo tiene una explicación, veras…

Pero antes que la ahora conocida como Bun-bun empezara a hablar escucharon un alboroto cerca de ellos, dejando las explicaciones para después decidieron ir al origen del ruido, lo que vieron fue a Saitama en medio de un gran calvo con armadura y una chica con espada en un traje negro ajustado.

 **Saitama:** [Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Lincoln] ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

 **Lincoln:** ¿Y usted no debería estar en el trabajo?

 **Saitama:** A eso iba cuando vi la nota de estos sujetos que les estaban dando mala fama a las personas como yo así que decidí encargarme personalmente.

 **Lincoln:** Yo vine a encargarme precisamente por eso para que usted no se viera afectado señor Saitama, vaya, parece que tuvimos la misma idea.

 **Saitama:** Eso parece, bueno, ya que estamos los dos aquí podríamos ocuparnos de esto y después ir a comer.

 **Lincoln:** Por mi suena bien, escuche de un lugar cerca de aquí que prepara una buena Pizza a un buen precio.

 **Saitama:** Eso me agrada, sería bueno ir y…

 **2-** ¡NO NOS IGNOREN!

Ambos voltearon a ver a las otras personas presentes, Bun-bun y Bobby reconocieron al pelón con armadura pero solo el hermano enmascarado reconoció a la chica con la espada, ninguno de ellos pudo reconocer al calvo con capa.

El tipo de armadura era Hamerhead, líder del grupo Togen, su arma principal era su armadura negra que aumentaba su fuerza a niveles increíbles para los humanos normales, él fue quien inicio la banda de Togen para no tener que trabajar, un motivo estúpido realmente.

La chica de cabello negro y traje del mismo color era conocida como Sonic Velocidad del Sonido, una mercenaria que trabajaba por contratos para gente rica y poderosa que necesitaba protección o asesinar a alguien, era conocida por su extraordinaria velocidad.

 **Sonic:** ¡Ya que me harte de ustedes calvos, tengo un contrato para proteger a la persona que quieren atacar así que tengo que matarlos a ambos!

 **Saitama:** [Algo enojado] ¡No era necesario decirme calvo sabes!

 **Lincoln:** Si quiere yo me encargo del tipo rapado y usted de la ninja extraña.

 **Saitama:** ¿He?, está bien, como quiera no se ve que ninguno sea tan fuerte.

 **Hamerhead:** ¡¿Acaso te atreves a insultarme?! ¡YO NO SOY DEBIL, ACABARE CON TODOS LOS QUE SE INTERPONGAN EN MI…!

No acabo de hablar siquiera cuando Lincoln le dio un puñetazo que destruyo su armadura por completo dejándolo desnudo, Bobby lo veía sorprendido mientras que Bun-bun veía a Lincoln con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en su cara.

 **Hamerhead:** [Temblando de miedo] Y-yo… ah…

 **Saitama:** Te dejaremos ir, solo no causes más problemas por favor.

 **Hamerhead:** [Hablando rápidamente con mucho temor] Está bien, muchas gracias, en serio se los agradezco, no volveré a causar problemas, lo juro [Empieza a correr a toda velocidad] ¡Gracias!

 **Sonic:** Esa era mi presa… [Usa su gran velocidad para tratar de alcanzarlo] ¡Pero que…!

No avanzo tanto cuando Saitama se interpuso en su camino, Sonic estaba sorprendida, nadie había podido detenerla nunca, esta era la primera vez que pasaba, pero tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, tomo su distancia y volvió a usar su velocidad solo que esta vez su objetivo era Saitama.

 **Sonic:** Si lo que quieres es morir primero está bien, te daré una muerte rápida ya que tengo prisa.

Empezó a dar saltos alrededor del héroe calvo para después empezar a lanzar varias Kunai, a esa velocidad una persona normal no hubiera podido adivinar de donde provenía el ataque y seguramente hubiera muerto, sin embargo, estamos hablando de Saitama.

Sonic lanzo alrededor de 12 Kunai para después detenerse para, según ella, ver a su víctima morir, no había nada más lejos de la realidad que mostrar al héroe de capa blanco volteando con todas las Kunai en sus manos.

 **Saitama:** No deberías de usar cosas tan puntiagudas, le pudiste haber sacado un ojo a alguien.

Sonic se molestó todavía más y decidió atacar de frente, desenvaino su espada para después correr a toda velocidad y matarlo de un corte, lamentablemente para ella el héroe calvo sujeto la espada con su mano para después romperla.

 **Saitama:** ¿No podríamos acabar con esto ya? Realmente tengo hambre.

 **Sonic:** Miserable, no sé como pero detuviste dos de mis ataques, no puedo dejarte escapar, tú tienes que morir, es cosa de orgullo, no entenderías.

 **Saitama:** No mientas, solo quieres probar tus movimientos más geniales y poderosos en mí, lo sé por esa tonta sonrisa que tienes.

Efectivamente la ninja tenía una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, al parecer estaba muy emocionada por este combate, como no, según su historial nunca había sido capturada y todos sus trabajos registrados habían sido exitosos, por lo tanto, era raro que encontrara un rival a su altura.

 **Sonic:** Ya veraz, te atacare con lo mejor que tengo.

La joven ninja empezó a correr y saltar de un lado a otro, aprovechaba los árboles en el campo para ganar más velocidad, era prácticamente imperceptible al ojo humano común y corriente, pero como se dijo antes, estamos hablando de Saitama.

Finalmente dio un salto con dirección hacia su objetivo dispuesta a atacar cuando vio cómo su oponente volteo a verla, nuevamente había predicho sus movimientos, eso la enfureció todavía más, pero no iba a detener su ataque, al contrario, lo realizo con mayor fiereza.

 **Sonic:** ¡Patada Cuchilla de Viento!

Lamentablemente para ella, Saitama esquivo su ataque simplemente moviéndose a un lado, la patada de Sonic le paso por un lado mientras el levantaba su puño, su objetivo era darle en el mentón y noquearla para acabar con esto pronto pero no calculo bien el movimiento y termino golpeando un lugar más… Sensible.

Aunque el dolor lo sintió solo ella, los presentes compartieron una sensación de incomodidad y dolor en sus entrepiernas, incluso llevaron sus manos hay como si compartieran su dolor, era eso o querían protegerse.

Unos segundos más tarde Sonic estaba apenas en pie con sus piernas cerradas y temblando mientras tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su cara, pero no sabía bien si era por la humillación de ser derrotada, por la zona en la que fue golpeada, o alguna otra cosa…

 **Sonic:** Esta vez ganas tú, pero me pondré a entrenar arduamente para volver a enfrentarte y vencerte, ¡Dime tu nombre!

 **Saitama:** … Mi nombre es Saitama.

 **Sonic:** Muy bien Saitama, grábate esto, regresare por mi revancha y no me rendiré hasta haberte derrotado, ¡me escuchaste!

 **Saitama:** [Rostro serio y con una sonrisa] Entonces da lo mejor de ti y nos enfrentaremos otra vez.

 **Sonic:** No te descuides ya que muy pronto sabrás de mi… ¡Idiota! [Huyendo a gran velocidad]

 **Lincoln:** … ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

 **Saitama:** No tengo idea… Bueno, ¿vamos por pizza?

 **Lincoln:** Oh sí, pero antes [Llevando a Saitama con sus amigos] Tengo que hacer las presentaciones, Bun-bun, Bobby, él es Saitama, el me rescato cuando hui de mi hogar y me entreno, Señor Saitama, ellos son Bobby y Bun-bun, mi hermano de otra madre y Bun-bun, mi… Amiga.

 **Saitama:** ¿No dijiste una vez que tenías un peluche de conejo llamado Bun-bun?

 **Bun-bun:** [Saliendo del Shock] Ah, sí, bueno, eso lo puedo explicar yo verán…

 **Lincoln:** ¿Y porque no nos cuentas mientras comemos Pizza?

 **Bobby:** [También saliendo del Shock] Ah, sí, supongo que es una buena idea…

 **Saitama:** Bien, no se diga más, vamos a comprar Pizza.

Sin más el grupo se dirigió a comer mientras platicaban y se familiarizaban entre ellos, al terminar de hablar ya se había hecho de noche, Bobby se separó del grupo ya que tenía que ir a su hogar mientras que Bun-bun se aferró al brazo de Lincoln y no se apartó en todo el camino a su casa.

 **Lincoln:** Espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde vas a dormir Bun-bun?

 **Bun-bun:** [Tono juguetón] Linky tontito, dormiré donde siempre he dormido [Tono coqueto y susurrando en el oído de Lincoln] Junto a ti.

 **Lincoln:** [Muy rojo] Q-que, pe-pe-pero.

 **Saitama:** Yo no tengo problema, después de todo, eres su peluche, además, a Lincoln le hace falta algo de compañía.

 **Lincoln:** Pe-pe-pero Se-señor Saitama.

 **Bun-bun:** [Tono coqueto]En esta forma podremos acurrucarnos mejor Linky, podre darte calorcito en las noches frías, o cuando tú quieras.

 **Lincoln:** ¡SEÑOR SAITAMA!

Y así termina el día de nuestros héroes, sin embargo, para uno de nuestros personajes el día todavía no acababa, Roberto Santiago había tomado un pequeño desvió antes de llegar a su hogar, tenía asuntos que tratar con una persona en especial.

En estos momentos se encuentra parado frente a una mujer vestida de negro con cabello oscuro verdoso sentada en un sofá rodeada de personas en trajes negros con corbatas, daba la imagen de ser la jefa de una mafia o algo así.

 **-** Supongo que vienes a hacer tu petición de siempre héroe de Clase C, aunque me extraña que sea a estas horas, no importa, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, nos encargaremos en cuanto podamos, tenemos prioridades.

 **Bobby:** De hecho venía a cancelar el trato, ya encontré a quien buscaba sin su ayuda, ya no necesito de sus servicios.

 **-** … Entiendo, supongo que era una posibilidad que eso pasara, no importa, aún está el asunto de tu hermana, en cuanto terminemos con nuestros asuntos podremos ayudarte.

 **Bobby:** Eso no será necesario, conocí a unos héroes muy fuertes, son personas muy amables realmente, estoy seguro que si les digo sobre esta situación ellos podrán ayudarme de inmediato, ya no necesitare su ayuda, lo que me recuerda, rechazo su oferta de unirme a su grupo cuando suba de rango.

 **Blizzard:** ¿He? ¿Porque habrías de rechazar la oferta de unirte al grupo Blizzard? Especialmente cuando yo misma te hice la oferta.

 **Bobby:** Siendo honesto señorita Blizzard of Hell, quizás antes admiraba su grupo y a usted, por eso les pedí ayuda, pero conforme paso el tiempo y ustedes no me ayudaban en nada, comprendí que el estar en un buen puesto no significa que seas un buen héroe, porque un verdadero héroe se esfuerza por ayudar a otros, ustedes solo ayudan a los suyos.

 **BoH:** ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no somos héroes?! Sabes que, no importa, los asuntos que tenemos que atender no son tan importantes, encontraremos a tu hermana más pronto de lo que…

 **Bobby:** Como dije antes, no será necesario, le pediré ayuda a mis amigos, quizás no estén registrados en la asociación aun pero son mejores héroes que cualquiera dentro de este grupo.

Bobby no dijo más, simplemente se fue del lugar dejando a la mujer enojada pero también pensativa, las palabras del joven moreno le llamaron la atención, más que nada le dieron curiosidad respecto a estos "héroes" a los que se refería.

 **BoH:** Supongo que tendré que investigar un poco ya que no creo que él me diga.

Así empezó a planear como saber más de esos héroes, no lo pensó mucho, mando a uno de sus lacayos a seguir al héroe Clase C, si decía que eran sus amigos, en algún momento se tendrá que juntar con ellos, y si realmente eran buenos les ofrecería unirse a su grupo.

No tiene ni idea de que en cuanto los conozca se convertirán en su objetivo principal…

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Me tarde… Lo sé, lo siento pero desde la última actualización han pasado muchas cosas, una de las principales es que tengo trabajo, está bien ya que así gano dinero para pagar mi escuela y alguno que otro gusto pero cansa mucho en ciertos aspectos, ya se imaginaran.**

 **Verán que aquí se presentan cambios importantes en la línea de tiempo de One Punch Man, bueno, no esperen que sean los únicos, a esta historia todavía le falta mucho para acabar, las ideas no dejan de fluir, lo que si a veces escasea es el tiempo para escribir jejeje…**

 **Bobby y Bun-bun, un héroe y un peluche que cobro vida, ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? Es una pregunta serie ya que trato de hacer esta historia lo mejor que puedo y los detallitos sorpresa siempre son buenos.**

 **Con respecto a Bobby, bueno, el personaje no me cae mal, de hecho, me agrado el capítulo donde convive con Lincoln, prácticamente se ven como hermanos en ese episodio, pero he visto que mucha gente lo pone en muy malas situaciones en sus fics, lamentable, pero que se le va a hacer, al menos conmigo el no será despreciado.**

 **Bun-bun, hace un tiempo cuando este Fic era apenas una idea en mi cabeza, el peluche de Lincoln no estaba dentro de esa idea, pero conforme me fui adentrando al fandom (lugares buenos y divertidos así como lugares muy perturbadores) me encontré con la versión humana de este peluche, hasta la fecha no he visto una versión masculina pero tampoco me parece tan raro en un show con una cantidad enorme de personajes femeninos, pero regresando al punto, al investigar más me di cuenta que era una de las muchas chicas (prácticamente cada mujer en el show) que han shippeado con el peliblanco , sin embargo no fue por eso que la incluí, ya después les diré con más detalles pero si, ella será un personaje importante dentro de la vida de Lincoln.**

 **Ahora, primero que nada, Wow, veo muchos Reviews, citando al Thanos de las películas de Marvel, "Eso pone una sonrisa en mi rostro", enserio, lo digo y lo repito, no me esperaba este nivel de aceptación de este fanfic, enserio gente, ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir, pero bueno, no los hare esperar más, ¡A responder Reviews!**

 **UlisesDk**

 **Veo tu emoción en tus palabras amigo, que bien que esta historia te ha llegado a gustar tanto, me halaga saber que un autor de tu calibre se alegre al leer mi historia, enserio, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Ahora, tus preguntas a los protagonistas que por cierto "aquí están presentes" ya que vi que hubo algunos comentarios con preguntas para ambos.**

 **Lincoln:** Hola amigos, ustedes ya sabes quién soy, el hombre del plan, Lincoln.

 **Saitama:** Vaya, no esperaba tener fans, es agradable saber que de cierta forma la gente me conoce, al menos los que leen esta historia.

 **Ustedes son muy queridos, hay muchas personas que los admiran, sepan que si en su mundo no los aprecian en este nosotros los vemos como un ejemplo a seguir ya sea de heroísmo [Viendo a Saitama] o gentileza [Viendo a Lincoln], pero bueno, vamos con las preguntas de UlisesDk que estoy seguro que está ansioso de saber su respuesta**

 **Para Saitama Sensei - ¿Vez a Lincoln como un hijo o un hermano menor?**

 **Saitama:** La verdad no sé lo que se sienta tener un hijo pero creo que si sería algo parecido a cuidar de Lincoln, por más fuerte que sea me preocupo por él ya que sé que hay cosas que no ha superado, pero también lo veo como un hermano, tanto menor como mayor, eso porque a veces lo cuido y a veces el me cuida.

 **¿Si llegaras a enamorarte (aunque no sé si tengas esa emoción como tal debido a tu entrenamiento) que sería lo que haría falta para cautivarte?**

 **Saitama:** Mmm… Buena pregunta, Como Lincoln yo sé de las distintas versiones de mí que las personas han hecho, incluso se de mi versión original y te puedo asegurar que yo soy más expresivo debido a Lincoln, pero a decir verdad, no recuerdo haberme enamorado, mmm… supongo que lo sabré cuando lo sienta.

 **¿Qué es lo que te ha gustado de vivir con Lincoln a lo largo de estos tres años y que es lo que no te ha gustado?**

 **Saitama:** Dentro de lo que me ha gustado es que tengo con quien hablar, entrenar y salir casi siempre. Eso es una de las cosas que ayuda a que sea más expresivo, mi versión original era más como un solitario, me imagino que hubiera terminado igual que el sin Lincoln, lo que no me ha gustado, mmm… Déjame pensar… Ya, lo que no me ha gustado han sido los regaños y las ideas de formar grupos, trabajo bien con Lincoln pero no soy bueno ni para seguir ordenes ni para darlas, pero Lincoln sueña con estar en un grupo de héroes como en sus comics, es una idea que no me atrae…

 **Para Lincoln - ¿Te gustaría ser un héroe reconocido por todo el mundo o serias indiferente ante la reputación?**

 **Lincoln:** Si sabes lo suficiente de mi sabrás que mi ideas para tener cierta reputación, salir con populares o ganar premios no han salido tan bien. Aún recuerdo lo que paso cuando quería agradarle a Chandler para ir a su fiesta, fue muy egoísta de mi parte, por eso con los años he desarrollado cierta indiferencia a la opinión publica de mí ya que no quisiera volver a cometer ese tipo de errores solo para que la gente me vea.

 **¿Si Bun-bun se hubiera convertido en un Kaijin que harías, suponiendo que no ha matado a nadie?**

 **Bun-bun:** Es ridículo siquiera pensar que matare a alguien, aprendí de mi conejito blanco a no hacer ese tipo de cosas están mal, los héroes no matan y a Linky le gustan los héroes.

 **Lincoln:** Un momento, ¿Tú también puedes verlos?

 **Bun-bun:** Claro que si copito de nieve, estar a tu lado tantos años me dio algunas de tus características.

 **Lincoln:** Supongo que tiene sentido, pero respondiendo a la pregunta, supongo que tendría que detenerte, aunque no me gustaría tener que acabar con quien estuvo para mi todos estos años [Empezando a sollozar] No quisiera perderte Bun-bun.

 **Bun-bun:** Linky… No te preocupes, no are nada malo para poder estar juntos siempre.

 **Lincoln:** [Secándose las lágrimas] ¿Lo prometes?

 **Bun-bun:** Lo prometo mi conejito.

 **¿Crees que Leni fue obligada o influenciada a tratarte mal?**

 **Lincoln:** No lo creo, lo sé, ella es muy buena pero también muy fácil de influenciar, no me gusta decirlo pero ella es… "Especial", es parte de su encanto pero también es su mayor defecto, aun así, no es su culpa ser así, no le han sabido enseñar adecuadamente y mis padres casi siempre se tenían que dividir entre todas, era difícil darle la atención adecuada a Leni por nuestra gran familia…

 **¿Si pudieras ver a Lily que le dirías o que es lo que harías?**

 **Lincoln:** Yo… la verdad no lo sé, me perdí tres años de su vida, eso nunca lo voy a recuperar, hablarle a alguien a quien no viste en tanto tiempo y que seguramente no te recuerde… No sé qué haría, no sé qué le diría, yo… Solo no lo sé…

 **¿Si llegaras a enamorarte de quien o porque sería? digo es que al parecer mostraste cierto interés en la chica mosquito por lo que pienso que el sentimiento de amor o enamoramiento sigue en ti y la verdad espero que tengas novia o novias y una esposa e hijos o hijas, perdón por poner esa pregunta pero me gusta el romance y no soy feliz si por lo menos veo un beso con los personajes que me agradan.**

 **Lincoln:** [Sonrojado] Emm… Yo… La verdad…

 **Ok, ayudare un poco en esta ya que la pregunta fue tan directa que dejo muy avergonzado a Lincoln, Lo de la Chica Mosquito fue un caso especial ya que le recordó a su amor imposible, la Señorita DiMartino**

 **Lincoln:** [Mas sonrojado] ¡No me recuerdes eso que me avergüenza más.

 **Pff, novato, otros Lincolns ya han tenido romances con media Royal Woods y no se han avergonzado de eso, incluso DiMartino ha estado en algunas de esas historias de romance, y créeme, ha sido romance fuerte, hasta hijos han tenido.**

 **Lincoln:** ¡¿Qu-que?!

 **Te falta práctica, pero bueno, ya la tendrás, por el momento termina de responder la pregunta ya que estas reaccionando normal, o al menos puedes articular palabras.**

 **Lincoln:** [Aun sonrojado] Bu-bueno, supongo que puedo terminar de contestar, la verdad es que tiene mucho que no estoy en una relación, desde lo de Ronnie Anne… Pero eso no significa que no me pueda enamorar, esta vez me gustaría una chica un poco más gentil, aunque a decir verdad estaría bien con cualquier chica con la que me divierta y pueda pasar un rato agradable, por cierto, no hemos perdido nuestras emociones como el Saitama original así que el señor Saitama de este mundo si se puede enamorar… Creo…

 **Bueno, esas serian todas las preguntas a los personajes y no te apures, por algo hice que pudieran romper la cuarta pared, estarán más que felices de responder preguntas, por cierto, ahora Bun-bun también está disponible para preguntas así que ya lo sabes.**

 **ImperialStar**

 **Bueno amigo, espero no haberte decepcionado con la larga espera, los motivos ya los explique, aun así, me siento mal al hacer esperar a los lectores como tú, pero quiero que sepas algo, esta historia no la dejare de escribir hasta que la termine, es una promesa.**

 **Si, habrá personas que reconozcan la fuerza de Saitama y de Lincoln, y ellos se les sumaran más y más pero paso a pasito, no podemos hacer a alguien famoso de golpe, todos empezamos de cero.**

 **Con lo de OC supongo que te refieres a Kuwaga, ella a diferencia de Kabuto tiene suficiente conciencia y raciocinio como para evitar hacer enojar a quienes explotaron a su hermano, y aunque su lealtad esta con el Doctor Genus, Saitama y Lincoln se han ganado su respeto como peleadora, poco a poco ira ganando cierta importancia junto a la Chica Mosquito así que atento.**

 **Sir Crocodile222**

 **Gracias por comprender, el estilo script es algo muy discriminado aquí, eso lo sé, supongo que es una de las razones por las que mis historias no han sido tan vistas como otras, pero lo uso para mayor comodidad del lector, no para fastidiarlo, realmente te agradezco por comprender mis razones.**

 **Si te gustan los cambios prepárate ya que se aproximan grandes cambios, te darás cuenta cuando al terminar de leer este capítulo, espero y te gusten, aun así, habrá algunas cositas que si serán como en la historia original como la batalla de Sonic y Saitama, pero no te apures, no serán tantas, me gusta hacer cambios.**

 **Ahora, las preguntas que tienes que según veo solo son para Lincoln.**

 **¿Tú y el Señor Saitama, tienen licencia de héroe? y si no es así, ¿alguna vez han tenido problemas con la ley o algún héroe, por hacer justicia sin estar registrados por la asociación de héroes?**

 **Lincoln:** Ah decir verdad, el no tener licencia no nos ha detenido de hacer actos heroicos, yo creo que más que estar registrado tienes que tener la voluntad de ayudar para ser un héroe, yo ya se de la asociación, me entere hace mucho tiempo, pero no se lo he dicho al Señor Saitama ya que se cómo es con eso de los grupos y equipos.

 **Que es para ti el Señor Saitama, Maestro, ejemplo a seguir, hermano mayor o figura paterna? (Todas las anteriores XD)**

 **Lincoln:** Todas las anteriores y más, para mí él es el más grande de los héroes y se merece el reconocimiento adecuado por eso, es un maestro que me enseño a no rendirme, un ejemplo a seguir de quien aprendí a que puedo ser fuerte aun y cuando nací débil, un hermano mayor que me cuida la espalda, una figura paterna que me apoya siempre, todo eso y más es el Señor Saitama para mí.

 **No te arrepientes de haber escapado? y si de alguna manera todo se hubiese solucionado ¿crees que tu familia tarde o temprano te hubiese defraudado nuevamente?**

 **Lincoln:** [Suspiro] Si conoces mi historia en la casa Loud sabrás que no la razón por la que hui no ha sido la primera de las muchas ocasiones en las que he terminado afectado negativamente, es cierto que yo he tengo culpa de algunas pero siempre trataba de arreglarlo, por otro lado mis hermanas me molestaron sin razón en muchas ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando fui a la casa de los McBride para que me ayudaran con mi proyecto o cuando pedí la ayuda de mi tutor, al final las cosas se solucionaban pero era solo temporal, lo de la suerte fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo no me esperaba que llegaran tan lejos y lo peor es eso, que si me quedaba en casa las cosas pudieron haber empeorado, si toque fondo esa vez en un futuro me pudieron haber enterrado más, yo ya no quería eso…

 **Que otros héroes has conocido?**

 **Lincoln:** No busco a los héroes ya que me han dicho que muchos están en la asociación por fama, Child una vez me conto de unos tipos que eran muy molestos, eran dos tipos que no recuerdo su nombre, Tank Top algo… Bueno, si he visto a otros héroes pero a los que conozco son solo a mis amigos.

 **Por último, Crees en la vida Extraterrestre? y si es así, crees que serán amistosos con los humanos? ;)**

 **Lincoln:** Si, que no te sorprenda amigo, si creo en fantasmas porque no en extraterrestres, la verdad es que me gustaría pensar que podemos llegar a ser aliados, pero conociendo como es la humanidad por la cantidad de películas y comics que he visto dudo mucho que podamos tener una paz duradera…

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora Lincoln, gracias por responder a mis preguntas jeje!**

 **Lincoln:** No hay de que amigo, siempre es un gusto responder a preguntas de los lectores.

 **Así es Lincoln, eso demuestra que les interesa la historia y quieren saber más de los personajes, que hagan las preguntas que quieran que mientras aquí estemos serán contestadas, que tengas una buena lectura.**

 **Invitado (Pirata)**

 **Todo Review será contestado, incluso de invitados, después de todo, ustedes también son lectores.**

 **Pensé mucho en la escena donde Lincoln defiende las enseñanzas de Saitama ya que a decir verdad, a mí no me gusto el cómo se lo tomaron esos tipos, claro, para ellos es muy fácil ya que nacieron con poderes o pueden crearlos pero nunca tuvieron que entrenar para obtenerlos, no saben lo que es sufrir.**

 **Bueno, tu voto así como el de los demás cuenta así que aquí esta, Sonic como mujer, ciertamente tiene una figura y rostro muy femeninos (mas el rostro) a veces pienso que quien creo la serie quiere llamar la atención de lectoras Fujoshis o algo así con tanto hombre cercano al protagonista…**

 **Bueno, no adivinaste, te diré como guiarte, olvida todos los Ships inventados por los fans y piensa quienes son realmente cercanas a Lincoln en la serie, no te preocupes, las extras y personajes de fondo tendrán su momento pero no por alguna historia inventada de que se enamoraron de Lincoln a primera vista hace 10 años o algo así, será un poco más apegado a la serie por lo mismo ellas no han tenido contacto con el peliblanco, como un pequeño adelanto te diré que si lo conocen (quien no conocería a un chico de 11 años de cabello blanco, llama demasiado la atención) pero no han tenido ningún tipo de amistad ni contacto antes.**

 **Y para terminar… [Dirigiéndose a Genos que está en la casa de Saitama] Genos**

 **Genos:** [Sorprendido] ¡¿Qué?!

 **La venganza es mala, mata el alma y la envenena.**

 **Genos:** [Dirigiéndose a Saitama aun sorprendido] ¡Sensei, su techo me está hablando!

 **Saitama:** ¿Viniste a hablar conmigo o con el techo…?

 **Espero que te guste esta referencia, que tengas una buena lectura.**

 **Invitado (El anonimus)**

 **Qué bueno que te gusto, lamentablemente estoy algo corto de tiempo para escribir, arriba escribí mis razones, pero no temas, esta historia no será abandonada, si no he subido capitulo nuevo es que todavía lo estoy escribiendo.**

 **Jesus1711**

 **Vaya, me sorprende que la historia sea tan buena a tus ojos, la verdad trato de ser serio en mis proyectos pero eso no significa que pueda haber un poco de humor pero como dicen en los comerciales de las cervezas, "Todo con medida", Y respecto al Harem, pequeño Spoiler, no solo habrá harem para Lincoln mi amigo, así es, confirmado, Harem para Lincoln y…. SAITAMA!**

 **Lo manejare lo más realista que pueda, debo decir que Saitama es un reto para este tipo de historias, un reto que aceptó gustoso así que atento a lo que se viene.**

 **Ben56**

 **Que agradable recibir comentarios positivos de lectores nuevos, bienvenido a mi historia, espero y te guste lo que se viene.**

 **Vaya, veo que te llamo la atención de Pokémon y The Loud House, ese es especial para mí ya que juego Pokémon prácticamente desde niño, no tuve consola para jugar la primera generación así que la jugué en emulador, pero la tercera y de la quinta en adelante tengo al menos un juego de cada generación así que te imaginaras mis conocimientos de la franquicia, por eso me gustaría hacer ese proyecto lo mejor que pueda pero será para después.**

 **The Loud House y Naruto no te llamo la atención?, ese es un proyecto no vinculado a No Such Luck sino más bien una combinación de ambas series trayendo a los personajes de The Loud House al mundo de Naruto, bueno, quizás sea cosa de gustos, en fin, espero y te guste lo que se viene en esta y las siguientes historias.**

 **Por último, te diré que a mí no me gusta remplazar personajes a la hora de hacer fanfics o convertir a un personaje en otro, es decir, ¿Si te gusta el personaje para que lo cambias tanto? Sé que el Lincoln que estoy manejando yo no se parece completamente al de la serie pero este paso tres años entrenando con alguien que no es parte de su familia, su cambio es justificable, aun así, te deseo suerte en tu proyecto, quizás lo lea pero eso ya dependerá,**

 **RCurrent**

 **Tengo algo muy especial reservado para la familia Loud y otros personajes de la serie, espéralo, cada capítulo falta menos para saber de ellos.**

 **Qué bueno que te gusto, creí que no sería algo para ti debido a la trama que tiene pero veo que me equivoque, espero que disfrutes de leer esta historia así como yo disfruto al escribirla, sin más que decir, bienvenido**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia de One Punch Man y The Loud House, personajes y elementos del canon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de One y Chris Savino.**

 **Esta es una historia creada por un fan para los fans, sin fines de lucro.**

 **?:** Personaje hablando

 **?:** (Personaje pensando)

 **?:** [Personaje haciendo/expresando algo mientras habla]

Un nuevo día se vivía en Ciudad Z, todo estaba tranquilo, no habían aparecido Kaijin y parecía que no iban a aparecer en un largo rato, se respiraba la paz y la tranquilidad, nuestros héroes favoritos normalmente aprovecharían este día ya sea para descansar, trabajar y juntar más dinero, o terminar las tareas de la escuela. Sin embargo en estos momentos no estaban haciendo nada de eso, Genos junto a Bobby llegaron muy temprano en la mañana, uno para aprender y el otro por una petición de la cual estaba hablando en estos momentos.

 **Saitama:** Déjame ver si te entendí, tu hermana Ronnie Anne está perdida desde hace dos años y quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla.

 **Bobby:** Así es.

 **Saitama:** Quieres nuestra ayuda ya que las autoridades y otros héroes se niegan con la excusa de que ya podría estar muerte.

 **Bobby:** [Algo cabizbajo]… Cierto.

 **Saitama:** Pero tú todavía tienes el presentimiento de que podría estar viva y por eso quieres ayuda para encontrarla.

 **Bobby:** Todavía tengo fe en que está viva así que sí.

 **Saitama:** Por mi parte no tengo ningún problema, lo único es… [Voltea a ver a Lincoln el cual estaba sentado en el regazo de Bun-bun por decisión de la conejita]

Lincoln y Bun-bun tenían una mirada seria, ninguno de los dos tenia gratos recuerdos de Ronnie Anne, el peliblanco aun recordaba las burlas y las bromas de la chica después de lo de la mala suerte mientras que Bun-bun recordaba como Lincoln la abrazaba llorando por los maltratos que sufría por ella.

Ambos parecían pensar seriamente lo que debían hacer, por un lado, ayudaban a un amigo que jamás abandono a Lincoln y, si no lo ayudo no fue por decisión propia sino por falta de información, por otro, tendrían que encontrar a la chica que en un principio decía querer al peliblanco pero escogió su reputación por sobre su "amor"

Bobby por supuesto entendía a Lincoln, no lo iba a culpar por no querer ayudarlo, él tenía sus razones para hacerlo, hasta él y su madre se enojaron con Ronnie Anne por lo que hizo, aun así quería intentarlo, con ellos estaba seguro que la encontraría pronto, aun así…

 **Lincoln:** [Muy serio] Está bien, lo hare por ti hermano…

 **Bobby:** [Feliz] Muchas gracias hermano, enserio te lo agradezco, en cuanto a esto le diré a la Asociación de Heroes para…

 **Saitama:** ¿Asociación de Héroes?

 **Bobby:** ¿Eh? ¿No conocen la Asociación?

 **Lincoln:** Yo si la conozco, es un lugar donde los héroes son registrados y solicitados para trabajos como derrotar Kaijin, acabar con criminales, ayudar en desastres naturales, etc. A cambio de esto el héroe recibe una paga.

 **Genos:** [Uniéndose a la conversación] No solo eso, allí califican a los héroes antes de entrar a la Asociación, dependiendo de su calificación en los exámenes al héroe se le otorga un rango y dependiendo del rango el héroe será solicitado para ciertas tareas.

 **Bun-bun:** Yo también escuche de eso, los rangos se dividen en clases s, A, B y C siendo esta ultima la más débil, la que tiene mayor cantidad de héroes y la que tiene trabajos más simples.

 **Saitama:** [Algo decaído] ¿Soy el único que no sabía de eso…?

 **Kuwaga:** [Apareciendo en el balcón de repente junto a mosquito] Al parecer si, hasta nosotras sabíamos de eso…

 **Saitama:** … ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha registrado?

 **Todos excepto Bobby:** No.

 **Bobby:** Yo sí, soy el segundo lugar de la clase C

 **Kuwaga:** Mosquito y yo trabajamos para el Doctor Genus, él nunca nos dijo que nos registráramos.

 **Lincoln:** Yo nunca le dije porque sé que no le agrada mucho trabajar para alguien.

 **Genos:** Yo no lo vi necesario.

 **Saitama:** [Pensativo] Mmm… ¿Qué podría pasar si nos registramos?

 **Lincoln:** [Sorprendido] Probablemente nos podamos hacer más conocidos y finalmente nos den crédito por las cosas que hacemos.

 **Genos:** Es cierto, todos los acontecimientos que dijo que pasaron ayer no fueron mencionados en las noticias y el crédito de la derrota de la banda Togen se le fue dado a otro héroe.

 **Bobby:** Yo también vi eso, el héroe es el primer lugar en el rango C, Mumen Rider, es un buen sujeto que siempre busca ayudar, no lo hizo a propósito.

 **Genos:** Aun así, siento que el trato que le están dando a Sensei es muy injusto.

 **Saitama:** [Con una sonrisa] Link, ¿Qué te parece si nos registramos juntos?

 **Lincoln:** ¿Lo dice en serio?

 **Saitama:** Por supuesto, podría ser divertido, además, ¿Quizás encontremos un rival a nuestro nivel?

Ante esta respuesta Lincoln sonrió ya que llevaba tiempo queriendo unirse a la Asociación pero no lo haría sin Saitama, por otro lado Genos, Kuwaga y Mosquito se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Saitama, "Encontrar un rival a nuestro nivel" ¿Tan fuertes eran?

 **Saitama:** ¿A ustedes les gustaría unirse con nosotros? No los voy a obligar, es su decisión.

 **Genus:** Sensei, donde vaya usted iré yo para aprender lo más que pueda, solo le pido un combate en cuanto terminemos con esto, quisiera poner a prueba mis habilidades con usted.

Kuwaga y Mosquito estaban a punto de negarse hasta que escucharon la voz del Doctor Genus mediante un aparato con cámara y transmisor de audio que el doctor Genus había enviado para mantener bajo observación a sus creaciones y a los héroes calvo y peliblanco.

 **D. Genus:** Acepten la propuesta y pongan las mismas condiciones que el Cyborg, así podre comprobar un poco mejor las habilidades de ambos, además, podre tener un registro en video.

 **Kuwaga:** Delo por hecho Doctor.

 **Mosquito:** [Algo temerosa] Yo… No se…

 **Kuwaga:** [Con una sonrisa llena de confianza] No temas Mosquito, yo te ayudare en el combate, puedes contar conmigo.

 **Mosquito:** [Sonriendo más tranquila y feliz] Gracias Kuwaga.

 **D. Genus:** Otra cosa, tengo entendido que necesitaran un nombre civil para registrarse así que desde ahora en cuanto estén en su forma humana se llamaran Kate en tu caso Kuwaga y Zanko para Mosquito.

 **Ambas:** Entendido.

 **Dr. Genus:** Las estaré siguiendo con la cámara, cualquier cosa que necesite les avisare.

Con esto el Doctor Genus corto comunicación y Mosquito y Kuwaga ahora conocidas como Kate y Zanko aceptaron la propuesta con las mismas condiciones que Genos, lo que no sabía casi ninguno de ellos era que un espía del grupo Blizzard estaba escuchando todo para reportarlo con su líder.

Bun-bun acepto sin rechistar ya que siendo una heroína como su querido peliblanco podría estar cerca de el con la excusa de que lo está protegiendo, o incluso podrían formar un grupo juntos, solo algunas de las muchas ideas que tenía la conejita en su cabeza.

Solo Saitama, Lincoln y Bun-bun notaron al invitado extra que escuchaba todo para informar a la jefa del grupo Blizzard, en cuanto la conversación termino y se decidió todo el sujeto se fue rápidamente, los héroes y la conejita decidieron no prestarle atención y siguieron con sus asuntos.

Después de buscar información descubrieron que un examen se haría exactamente ese día, solo tendrían que registrarse para participar, todos los presentes excepto Bobby se registraron, el joven Santiago fue a avisarle a su madre que finalmente alguien los ayudaría a encontrar a la pequeña Santiago perdida.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo Blizzard…

 **BoH (Blizzard of Hell):** ¿Entonces hoy harán la prueba para entrar a la Asociación?

 **Subordinado:** Así es mi señora.

 **BoH:** Mmm… Lo mejor será ir a observarlos, si alguno de ellos es tan fuerte como decía el enmascarado… Lo mejor será avisar a todo el grupo, pero necesito una forma en la que podamos pasar desapercibidos… ¡Lo tengo! [Toma un teléfono y empieza a marcar] Vamos… contesta.

 **-** ¿Bueno?

 **BoH:** Hola hermana, tanto tiempo.

 **-** Fubuki… ¿Por qué rayos me estas llamando? Creí que querías que te dejara sola.

 **Fubuki:** Se lo que te dije pero necesito un favor, veras, quiero ir a ver el examen de héroes para buscar nuevos reclutas pero mi grupo llamara mucho la atención así que…

 **-** ¿Así que me hablaste para que te acompañe y que toda la atención se concentre en mi al ser el segundo lugar del rango S? Pues no voy a poder, no se me antoja ir, además, ¿Por qué estás tan interesada?

 **Fubuki:** Vamos hermana, ayúdame con esto, me llego información que unos héroes muy interesantes harían el examen y no me lo quiero perder.

 **-** Por favor, no creo que sean tan poderosos, estoy segura que no importa quién sea yo podre derrotarlo sin siquiera sudar.

 **Fubuki:** Solo ayúdame esta vez por favor.

 **-** Esta bien pero es un desperdicio de nuestro tiempo, te veo en la entrada del examen a en 15 minutos.

Ya con todo acordado la ahora conocida como Fubuki colgó y se fue a alistar para tener una imagen respetable frente a futuros reclutas, fue tanta su prisa que no se dio cuenta que algunos de sus subordinados habían escuchado su conversación.

 **Subordinado1:** [Impresionado] No puedo creer que la señorita Fubuki haya convencido a su hermana, la gran Tornado del Terror.

 **Subordinado2:** ¡La gran Tatsumaki entre nosotros! Es o un sueño o una pesadilla.

 **Subordinado1:** Digámosle a los demás y procuremos no hacerla enojar.

Ambos partieron a dar la noticia a sus compañeros para evitar problemas ya que todos sabían que podría pasar si la hermana de su líder se enojaba, no por nada era segundo lugar en la clase S, aunque no era la única que iba a estar presente.

En otro punto, más específicamente en la sede de la Asociación, tres héroes hablaban animadamente entre ellos, estos eran Metal Bat, Child Emperor y King. Este último era conocido por su aspecto intimidante siendo alguien muy alto y grande con una mirada penetrante, además, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con las puntas paradas y su cicatriz le daban un toque todavía más imponente.

Los tres venían hablando de asuntos de héroes, bueno, dos de ellos ya que King estaba siguiéndolos en silencio pero escuchaba atentamente la conversación y si necesitaban su opinión él estaba más que dispuesto a darla.

 **Metal Bat:** ¿Entonces no hay posibilidad de que se unan a la Asociación?

 **Child:** Lo dudo mucho, Lincoln ya me lo había dicho, al señor Saitama no le gusta mucho trabajar para alguien, prefiere ser su propio jefe.

 **Metal Bat:** Mmm… Comprendo eso pero igual me gustaría que estén aquí, nos servirían más héroes como ellos en lugar de tipos como los Tank Top y Amai Mask.

 **Child:** ¿Tu hermana no era fan de Amai Mask?

 **Metal Bat:** Si, pero no lo conoce realmente, ese idiota que dice luchar por la justicia pero le importa más su imagen de estrella que cualquier otra cosa, yo digo que si vamos con King lo persuadimos [Voltea a ver a King con una sonrisa en el rostro] ¿Qué dices grandote? ¿Nos acompañas?

 **King:** … … … Si quieren unirse o no es decisión de ellos.

 **Metal Bat:** ¡Aaaahhhh!

 **Child:** Opino lo mismo [Su teléfono empieza a sonar] Discúlpenme un momento… [Ve que es Lincoln y contesta] Lincoln ¿Qué pasa?... ¿En serio?... No me lo esperaba, es curioso ya que justo estábamos hablando de eso… Por supuesto, sería interesante ver sus exámenes… Claro, nos vemos haya.

 **Metal Bat:** ¿Qué quería Lincoln?

 **Child:** Al parecer el señor Saitama acepto unirse a la Asociación junto a otro grupo de personas, justo ahora van al edificio donde presentaran el examen.

 **Metal Bat:** ¡Excelente! Le avisare a Zenko para ir juntos.

 **King:** … … … ¿Podría ir con ustedes?

 **Child:** Claro, Tal vez finalmente encuentre un rival a su altura señor King.

Así los tres Héroes emprendieron camino, primero para ir por su última acompañante y después para ir a ver los exámenes de héroes que prometían ser impresionantes, únicos, inigualables. Saben a lo que me refiero…

Los héroes ya habían llegado al edificio donde los estaba esperando Bobby junto a su madre María Santiago, una señora morena cuyos rasgos le recordaban a Lincoln la imagen de Ronnie Anne, solo que mucho más desarrollada.

 **Bobby:** Amigos, bienvenidos, les presento a mí querida madre.

 **María:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es María Santiago.

Todos se presentaron con la señora Santiago, al momento de llegar con Lincoln este se veía un poco intimidado, era normal, la señora era una imagen mayor de su bravucona/novia que al final lo rechazo y le rompió el corazón, la señora Santiago vio a Lincoln con lastima, su hijo le había contado la historia del peliblanco, realmente se sentía mal por el daño que su hija le hizo.

 **María:** No te preocupes pequeño, se lo que mi hija te hizo, me disculpo por todo lo que te hizo pasar, en serio lo lamento.

 **Lincoln:** [Un poco más tranquilo] No hay problema.

Sin más todos entraron al edificio a hacer el examen de la Asociación, el primero consistía en un examen físico el cual tenía varias pruebas para mostrar todas las aptitudes físicas de los potenciales héroes.

Cabe destacar que para esta parte del examen se deben de quitar cualquier vestimenta o equipamiento que traigan encima para asegurarse que no hagan trampa, Saitama y Lincoln quedaron en calzoncillos mostrando su cuerpo musculoso pero pequeño a los demás participantes del examen que solo se burlaban de ellos, Genos quedo completamente desnudo mostrando todo su robótico cuerpo, las chicas usaban un conjunto deportivo consistente en un sostén deportivo y un short, cabe destacar que estas últimas llamaban demasiado la atención por sus cuerpos de infarto.

Las chicas pasaron primero siendo Kuwaga quien se destacó en todas las aptitudes, Mosquito que se destacó en velocidad y precisión y finalmente Bun-bun que realizo una demostración monstruosa de cada aptitud física que tenía, todas los presentes sintieron miedo de ella, todos excepto una chica que veía a la coneja con admiración.

Después de esa presentación vinieron los hombres, Genos hizo una demostración impecable de sus habilidades, se había ganado la admiración de los presentes, por otro lado Lincoln y Saitama de quienes las personas todavía se estaban burlando callaron esas risas al hacer una demostración de poder sin igual, rayos, incluso jugaron malabares con las pesas entre ellos, después de ver eso los demás participantes se fueron yendo del lugar salvo por una chica, la misma que vio a Bun-bun y que ahora veía al peliblanco y al calvo con admiración, especialmente al calvo.

Después de humillar a la competencia en el examen físico vino el examen escrito, todo iba bien, Lincoln tenía una idea de cómo iba a estar el examen y estaba seguro que le iría bien, claro de no ser por…

 **-** [Acento Latino] Buen día futuros héroes, hoy seré yo quien les ponga el examen que decidirá si se convierten en héroes o no.

Lincoln abrió los ojos de par en par, reconocería esa voz sin importar cuantos años pasaran, volteo hacia la instructora lentamente esperando que sus sospechas fueran erróneas pero no, allí estaba, ese cabello lacio y castaño, esos labios rojos y deseables, ese cuerpo de infarto que fue el sueño de todos sus compañeros en la escuela.

 **Lincoln:** (¡SEÑORITA DIMARTINO!)

 **Miss D:** Mi nombre es DiMartino y seré su instructora durante su examen escrito el cual definirá no solo si llegan a ser héroes sino que rango van a tener, sin más que decir empezare a repartir los exámenes, no lo contesten hasta que de la señal por favor o serán descalificados, sin más que decir por el momento les deseo suerte.

Ahora, rompiendo un poco la cuarta pared como narrador, los conocedores de The Loud House recordaran a este personaje, si es así también recordaran lo que pasaba con Lincoln y sus exámenes cuando ella estaba presente… Así es señoras y señores, esto no acabara bien para el peliblanco, pero volvamos a la historia.

La señorita DiMartino o Miss D. como también la llegaron a conocer, empezó a repartir los exámenes, solo se detuvo un momento en dos ocasiones, al pasarle la hoja al peliblanco y al calvo, una porque el peliblanco le parecía muy familiar y el calvo no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

Para explicar lo último vamos a explorar un poco del personaje, verán en cierto punto de esos tres años en los que Lincoln se fue de su casa ella fue de las muchas personas que se preocupó por él, tanto así que empezó a buscarlo, fue una noche cuando un Kaijin la acorralo mientras buscaba al peliblanco que se dio cuenta de algo, en cuanto la criatura se acercó a ella se quedó quieto y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, DiMartino solo le grito que se alejara y este lo hizo, esto extraño a la maestra pero no le dio importancia hasta que paso otra vez, y otra, y otra más, no fue hasta que fue con un médico que finalmente se dio cuenta de "su problema", tenía poderes, más específicamente su cuerpo podía expulsar feromonas que encantaban e hipnotizaban a quienes estaban en su rango, estas feromonas salían continuamente pero en menor cantidad a cuando ella las requería, necesitabas estar muy cerca de ella para caer en su encanto y, aun y cuando estuvo muy cerca del calvo al pasarle su examen este no se vio afectado, le resulto… Interesante.

Algunos minutos después todos entregaron sus exámenes en el escritorio de la maestra la cual se volvió a extrañar al ver al héroe calvo sin ningún tipo de reacción, definitivamente tenía que hablar con él, además, finalmente reconoció al peliblanco al verlo a los ojos, quería saludarlo pero este se fue deprisa detrás del héroe calvo, ahora definitivamente tenía que hablar con él.

En los vestidores se encontraron Saitama, Lincoln y Genos que tenían en sus manos sus calificaciones finales, Genos fue el primero en sacar su nota la cual decía que estaba en la Clase S Rango 14, esto impresiono tanto a Lincoln como a Saitama los cuales se pusieron ansiosos por ver sus notas, Genos confiaba plenamente en que ellos estarían en la misma Clase…

La decepción que se llevaron no tenía precio, ambos estaban en la Clase C, en los últimos lugares, fue algo muy decepcionante para ellos, Genos analizo las notas y averiguo el error, a ambos les fue pésimo en el examen escrito, eso bajo mucho su calificación pero gracias a su examen físico ambos pudieron pasar, aun así él no lo consideraba justo.

En cuanto se pusieron su ropa de héroe y salieron se encontraron con las chicas las cuales compartieron su calificación, Mosquito quedo bien acomodada en la Clase B mientras que Kuwaga estaba en los diez mejores de la Clase A, Bun-bun por otro lado llego sin problemas a la Clase S estando justo debajo de Genos en el Rango 15, esto solo deprimió un poco más a Lincoln y Saitama pero no tuvieron tiempo para nada ya que un curioso grupo se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos.

Los primeros cuatro eran los amigos de Lincoln más King que llegaban a saludar y felicitar a los protagonistas por unirse a la Asociación, le seguían de cerca el grupo Blizzard con su líder y una chica pequeña de cabello color verde que flotaba al lado de Fubuki.

Bobby y su madre veían la escena serios, Bobby tuvo trato directo con Fubuki y por supuesto que conocía a su hermana, su madre solo sabía cosas que pasaban en televisión respecto a ellas y la forma en la que trato a su hijo.

 **Fubuki:** Hermano enmascarado, es bueno verte, aún siguen en pie mi oferta para ayudarte y mi invitación.

 **María:** [Interrumpiendo a Bobby que estaba a punto de hablar] Óigame usted señorita, no se quien se cree usted pero si piensa que mi hijo se unirá a su grupo de quinta después del trato que le dieron al buscar ayuda para encontrar a mi pequeña está muy equivocada.

 **Fubuki:** [Seria] Usted debe ser la señora Santiago, he escuchado mucho de usted, como por ejemplo que no cuida a sus hijos.

 **María:** [Muy enojada] ¡Ya verás tu…!

La señora Santiago no termino de hablar ya que sintió como una fuerza invisible la empujaba hacia atrás, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Saitama la atrapo, Fubuki observo atenta la escena, se dio cuenta de su error, si quería a ese héroe en sus filas debía ser más suave con las personas presentes.

 **Fubuki:** Disculpen, fue mi error, permítame ayudarle con…

 **Saitama:** [Serio] Creo que ya hiciste suficiente ¿No crees?

Todos quedaron en silencio, la sensación que emanaba de Saitama era algo aplastante, estaba enojado y dejaba en claro que si lo hacían enojar más pagarían las consecuencias, el grupo Blizzard apenas se mantenían en pie mientras que Fubuki y Tatsumaki se sentían impresionadas, aunque esta última se sentía muy molesta.

 **Tatsumaki:** ¡Dime tu nombre calvo!

 **Saitama:** [No tan enojado] ¡A quien le dices calvo niñita!

 **Tatsumaki:** ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA, SOLO DIME TU NOMBRE Y YA!

 **Saitama:** [Murmurando lo primero] Maldita mocosa que no respeta… Mi nombre es Saitama.

 **Tatsumaki:** Bien… ¡Te reto a un combate!

 **Fubuki:** [Mirando a Tatsumaki sorprendida para luego sonreír con confianza] Supongo que estaría bien probar sus habilidades, mi grupo se une al reto contra ti y contra el peliblanco también.

 **Metal Bat:** ¡Hey, si va a haber un combate yo también entro, quiero comprobar esa fuerza que tienen!

 **Saitama:** Por mi está bien, como quiera hoy íbamos a tener unos combates de práctica, ¿Que dices tú Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** [Sonrisa desafiante] Acepto, entre más mejor.

Sin embargo antes del combate tenían que pasar a un último salón a recibir una introducción a la Asociación de parte de un héroe, específicamente el último de la clase A, Sneck "Biting Snake Fist", este solo les dio una introducción en la cual se la pasaba hablando de lo duro que era ser héroe y lo increíble que era el, no es necesario decir que nadie le puso atención, el grupo de Saitama y Lincoln hablaban entre ellos mientras la chica de antes estaba unos asientos atrás viendo a Saitama con estrellas en los ojos.

Al terminar la presentación la chica se acercó a Saitama y se presentó ante el cómo Capitana Mizuki, le dijo que vio como el, el peliblanco y la chica conejo arrasaron todo, ella pensó inmediatamente que Saitama era el sensei de ambos debido a que se veía mayor y quiso que le enseñara a ella también, lo tomo como su Senpai y lo empezó a seguir.

DiMartino se presentó con Saitama y le hablo de su relación con Lincoln, le hablo de su historia como maestra sustituta, su preocupación por el y su búsqueda junto a sus poderes, Saitama se alegró de que haya gente del pasado de Lincoln que, aunque convivieron muy poco con el peliblanco aún se preocupan por él.

Después de esto todos se dirigieron a un lugar apartado de todo para iniciar el combate, los únicos que no participaban eran Mizuki, Bobby, María, Zenko, King, DiMartino, Child y Bun-bun. Los demás héroes si participarían en el combate, incluyendo al grupo Blizzard completo.

Se pusieron a discutir respecto a quien iría primero hasta que Lincoln salió con una idea que cambiaría la perspectiva de todos respecto a Saitama y Lincoln…

 **Lincoln:** ¿Porque no van todos ustedes contra nosotros?

 **Tatsumaki:** ¡¿Acaso quieres morir albino?!

 **Genos:** Concuerdo con ella, aun y con su fuerza nosotros somos demasiados.

 **Metal Bat:** Por más habilidades que tengan no podrán contra todos a la vez.

 **Saitama:** Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, [Modo Serio] Me gustan los retos.

Parte del público femenino presente se sonrojo ante la nueva postura de Saitama, eso incluye a la maestra DiMartino, Mizuki, Fubuki, Tatsumaki y María. Los demás presentes tomaron esto como un reto así que aceptaron.

Todos estaban en posición esperando a que todo empezara, no paso mucho antes de que el grupo Blizzard, por orden de Fubuki, empezaran a acercarse al peliblanco y al calvo, este último vio esto como algo aburrido y le dejo el trabajo a Lincoln que no tardó mucho en ir contra sus múltiples adversarios.

Mientras la primera batalla se libraba, algunos combatientes aprovecharon para prepararse, La Chica Mosquito mando a un enjambre de mosquitos a recolectar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible para cambiar a su forma más poderosa, mientras, Kuwaga se estaba concentrando para cambiar a su modo Asura.

Tatsumaki decidió ayudar un poco a su hermana y uso sus poderes para hacerla flotar a su lado para que ambas tengan la misma oportunidad de atacar desde el aire, por otro lado, Metal Bat sujetaba fuertemente su bat para atacar en cuanto vea una buena oportunidad y Genos "calentaba" para dar su máximo contra su sensei.

Mientras tanto con el grupo Blizzard y Lincoln…

Todos en el grupo Blizzard eran peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo así que poco podían hacer contra su oponente, aun así, tenían que intentarlo por su querida líder, aun y cuando tuvieran miedo de que les pudiera hacer alguien que demostró en los exámenes que tiene una fuerza muy superior a la de ellos.

Golpes iban y venían pero ninguno hacia contacto, el peliblanco era demasiado rápido, cada vez que creían haber golpeado al peliblanco resultaba ser una imagen residual por su enorme velocidad, algunos se estaban empezando a molestar.

No hacían nada más que ganar tiempo para que los otros héroes puedan idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno y coordinado para hacerles frente al calvo y al peliblanco, lamentablemente para ellos si de planes se trata Lincoln es de los mejores.

Ciertamente ya no se veía en necesidad de hacer planes todos los días pero aun lo hacía para divertirse ya que lo encontraba entretenido, si bien antes estos normalmente fallaban con el pasar de los años logro perfeccionar su mente planeadora hasta finalmente ser un maestro en la improvisación de planes.

Era exactamente por esa razón por la que estaba haciendo eso, quería usar un movimiento que barrería con todo el grupo Blizzard el cual consistía aproximadamente en 35 personas, sin embargo, tendría que usar el mínimo de su fuerza que no quería lastimarlos, por eso tenía que cansarlos un poco primero, para asegurar el éxito de su jugada.

Fue así como después de otros diez minutos así finalmente canso a todo el grupo lo suficiente para su movimiento, se preparó alejándose de ellos a una distancia moderada y dio un ligero manotazo al aire que levanto una fuerte cortina de viento que se llevó a todo el grupo Blizzard, ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada al respecto, no terminaron muy lejos pero por el cansancio se desmayaron.

Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de celebrar su rostro se tornó serio y esquivo una roca enorme que le iba a caer encima por cortesía de Tatsumaki, fue así como Saitama decidió unirse al combate ya que la batalla se tornó interesante.

En el tiempo que Lincoln se estaba ocupando del grupo Blizzard, los demás héroes decidieron hacer un plan y para eso compartieron entre ellos que habilidades tenían, que nivel de poder, como podrían ayudarse entre ellos, etc. Al final decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, Tatsumaki, Genos y Kuwaga irían por Saitama mientras que Mosquito, Fubuki y Metal Bat irían tras Lincoln.

Pelea de Lincoln…

El héroe peliblanco se estaba divirtiendo mucho, quizás no tenía que esforzarse tanto pero aun así, lo mantenían en constante movimiento, entre los cortes de la ahora más poderosa mosquito, las múltiples rocas y vientos que lanzaba Fubuki y los batazos de Metal Bat el peliblanco tenía que estar siempre en movimiento para esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes.

Mosquito preparo su agujón para una poderosa y veloz estocada que Lincoln evadió con facilidad solo para después tener que saltar de lado para evitar un poderoso batazo de su amigo pelinegro que dejo un gran cráter, pero eso no fue todo, las pequeñas rocas que salieron volando de ese cráter adquirieron un tono verdoso para después volar velozmente al peliblanco que parecía burlarse de ellos cada vez que esquivaba.

Bailes, saltos, piruetas. Todo eso lo hacía con una sonrisa en el rostro, casi parecía un niño que jugaba con sus amigos a las atrapadas y ellos por más que intentaban no podían atraparlo, era estresante para ellos pero divertido para el peliblanco que no dejaba de reír.

Pelea de Saitama…

El grupo de Saitama no la estaba pasando mejor, aun y con dos héroes clase S y una de los diez mejores de la clase A Saitama se las arreglaba para que ningún golpe, sin excepción, le diera, esto era sumamente molesto para todos, especialmente para la pequeña psíquica.

 **Tatsumaki:** [Recordando su examen físico mientras piensa] (¡Como demonios lo hace! Ni siquiera puedo usar mis poderes en él, no puedo moverlo ni un centímetro, solo me quedan ataques a distancia y el… ¡ESTA ESQUIVÁNDOLOS TODOS!

 **Genos:** [En las mismas que Tatsumaki] (Sensei, no se está tomando este combate en serio, por favor, deje de huir y atáqueme con todo lo que tiene…)

 **Kuwaga:** [En las mismas que sus compañeros] (Mataste a Kabuto pero no importa, yo soy mejor que él, mucho mejor, quizás seas más rápido pero en cuanto dejes de esquivar te demostrare que tan fuerte soy, ¡Te lo demostrare Saitama!)

Kuwaga estaba especialmente afectada ya que ella era una guerrera con honor, honor que había sido manchado el día que sintió miedo de un oponente antes de si quiera pelear contra él, no quería permitirlo, no quería tener esa sensación otra vez, tenía que vencer su miedo, aun y cuando tuviera que usar todo su poder.

Ella sabía que su modo normal no bastaría, por eso entro en su modo Asura desde el principio, sus músculos crecieron ligeramente sin llegar a ser una exageración como su hermano Kabuto, aun así, su fuerza estaba al mismo nivel si no es que superior, su armadura no se caía, de hecho, se hacía más fuerte y adquiría un tono oscuro brillante con una ligera tonalidad de rojo, sus armas, las "espadas" Kuwaga pasaban por el mismo proceso que su armadura, finalmente su piel adquiría un tono azulado mientras que sus ojos tomaban un brillo carmesí.

Era una imagen que intimidaría a cualquiera… A cualquiera menos a Saitama que tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, a veces ligeramente molesto, a veces con una pequeña sonrisa pero casi siempre neutra durante el combate.

Finalmente…

Ambos grupos lograron su objetivo, acorralaron a Lincoln y a Saitama en un solo punto, allí pusieron su plan en acción, Mosquito trajo un gran enjambre de insectos que encerraron a los héroes mientras que Genos lanzo su mejor ataque de incineración, inmediatamente después Tatsumaki creo un tornado que fue potenciado por las llamas del ataque del Cyborg.

Fubuki reunía la mayor cantidad de guijarros en el área que serían arrojados mediante batazos de Metal Bat y golpes de Kuwaga que, al entrar en contacto con tanto calor, se volverían proyectiles ardientes, incluso podrían derretirse y convertirse en lava.

Fue un ataque cuyo nivel destructivo estaba por encima de lo que cualquier Kaijin pudiera provocar, y lo mejor era que estaba concentrado en un solo punto, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron por querer ganar las sonrisas de victoria de casi todos empezó a cambiar en una expresión de preocupación, sin embargo.

 **Lincoln:** [Apareciendo junto a Saitama justo detrás de todos para tocarle la mejilla a mosquito] Te atrape

 **Saitama:** [Haciendo lo mismo pero con Genos] Creo que ganamos.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon para ver a los héroes intactos, los rostros preocupados cambiaron a molestos mientras que Mosquito lanzo un corte y Genos un puñetazo, obviamente no recibieron el impacto de estos ya que lo evitaron con su velocidad para aparecer a unos pocos metros de ellos.

 **Genos:** [Rostro serio y molesto] Sensei, no ha entendido las reglas del combate, se supone que la batalla solo acabaría cuando el otro no pueda continuar, fue así como habíamos quedado.

 **Tatsumaki:** [Molesta] ¡Así es calvo, todos nosotros seguimos en pie así que aún seguimos en el juego!

 **Fubuki:** [Muy seria y ligeramente molesta] Habrás acabado con mi grupo, pero yo no soy tan fácil de vencer, ¡Adelante, denos su mejor golpe!

Los demás solo se prepararon para atacar o ser atacados, Saitama y Lincoln se vieron entre sí, el peliblanco dio una sonrisa que contagio al calvo, inmediatamente ambos voltearon al frente e hicieron un ligero movimiento en su pierna, como si estuvieran listos para lanzarse al combate.

 **Genos:** Sensei, yo…

El Cyborg no pudo terminar ya que Saitama apareció frente a él, Genos lanzo una patada solo para descubrir que no había nada, Lincoln hizo lo mismo pero con Mosquito no lanzo un ataque sino que se quedó paralizada del miedo, esto se repitió con los héroes que quedaban llenándolos de preocupación y miedo, esta era una velocidad diferente, mucho más rápidos, imposibles de seguir, ¿Acaso se estaban conteniendo?

Finalmente se detuvieron detrás de ellos para preparar sus golpes, sus oponentes solo atinaron a voltear mientras que un miedo sin igual los invadió a todos y veían su muerte frente a ellos, sin embargo, antes de que los puños de ambos hicieran contacto se detuvieron a centímetros de los rostros de Tatsumaki y Metal Bat que quedaron al frente esta vez.

Inmediatamente un viento mucho más poderoso y violento salió disparado hacia la colina detrás de ellos, fue tal la fuerza que podían escuchar la roca romperse detrás de ellos, finalmente el rostro serio de Saitama y Lincoln que estaba ensombrecido se relajó mientras les daban un toque con sus manos al rostro de sus compañeros para sacarlos del shock.

 **Lincoln:** [Sonriendo inocentemente] Se asustaron, ¿Verdad?

 **Saitama:** [Con una ligera sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello de Lincoln] Déjalos en paz, es la primera vez que les mostramos esta fuerza.

A pesar de que todos los escuchaban no hacían nada, estaban congelados, tenían tanto miedo, sentían su muerte cerca, vieron su final solo para darse cuenta que todavía estaban vivos, su impresión aumento todavía más cuando voltearon y vieron un agujero perfecto hecho por el viento en lo que antes era roca solida… Nadie sabía que decir al respecto.

El público no estaba mejor, este combate los hizo vivir una montaña rusa de emociones, preocupación, emoción, tristeza, ira, alegría y finalmente una sorpresa tan grande que los dejo a todos y todas sin palabras, definitivamente su forma de ver al dúo peliblanco y calvo cambio en ese momento.

 **Lincoln:** [Pensativo] Mmm… Aunque fue divertido todavía me quede con ganas de más… [Volteando a ver a Saitama con una sonrisa desafiante] ¿Qué dice señor Saitama? ¿Un combate amistoso?

 **Saitama:** [Modo serio con una sonrisa desafiante] Me leíste la mente Lincoln, aprovechemos esta oportunidad para gastar la energía que nos quedó…

 **Lincoln:** [Con una sonrisa muy grande] Opino lo mismo…

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Bueno… Los deje con la intriga ¿No?, esperen el siguiente capítulo que este combate promete mucho caos y destrucción.**

 **Ahora, notaran que introduje tanto personajes de The Loud House como de One Punch Man, o mejor dicho, adelante personajes de One Punch Man, ¿Por qué? Porque habrá puntos de la historia donde estos personajes serán necesarios pero para darle sentido a tu aparición tuve que adelantarlos para que desarrollen un vínculo con los protagonistas ya sea de amistad o algo más…**

 **Ahora, los comentarios…**

 **RCurrent**

 **Primero que nada, yo soy quien decide de que escribir y de que no así como tu también puedes decidir, si yo quiero escribir algún otro fanfic de NSL simplemente no lo leas y ya pero por favor y te lo pido de la manera más atente y amable posible, no trates de decirme de que escribir y de que no, quizás lo hiciste por mi bien, si es así se agradece, pero al final soy yo quien decide, por favor, respeta eso**

 **También veo que eres de los que odian demasiado a las chicas Loud por NSL, compañero si buscas que ellas sufran a niveles inhumanos te recomiendo que busques otro Fanfic ya que aquí si sufrirán pero no creo que llegue al nivel que tú deseas.**

 **Cabe mencionar que no hago esta respuesta enojado ni nada, solo ligeramente molesto por lo primero y sorprendido por lo segundo, no te detengo compañero, busca otros fanfics o escribe uno tú mismo, encuentra una historia que realmente te guste si ya no quieres leer esta, agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi obra y tus comentarios, enserio, pero siento que esta obra e incluso yo como autor no vamos acorde con lo que deseas, al final es tu decisión.**

 **Te deseo una buena lectura.**

 **UlisesDk**

 **Amigo, el sentimiento es mutuo, a mi también me encantan las conversaciones que tenemos y tus historias, tienes talento para esto, tanto tus fanfics como tu historia propia me han encantado, en serio amigo, es más, si hay alguien leyendo esto les recomiendo que busquen a este usuario en Wattpad, no se van a arrepentir, así es amigo, yo te recomiendo con la gente de tanto que me gustan tus historias.**

 **Por cierto, yo gane la pequeña apuesta que hicimos, no alcance ni la mitad de lecturas ni votos en Wattpad con el primer capítulo de The Loud Punch así que tus historias son mejores que las mías jejeje, espero que sigas haciendo un buen trabajo con eso.**

 **Qué bien que te gusto la inclusión de Bobby y su pequeña historia respecto a Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, solo recuerda, esto apenas está empezando.**

 **Ahora, tus preguntas**

 **Para Lincoln:**

 **¿Si llegaras a encontrarte con cualquiera de tus hermanas, sin importar quien sea, cual crees que sería su primera reacción y posterior acción?**

 **Lincoln:** Yo… No sabría que decirte, al final todas me trataron mal excepto Lily, pero han pasado tres años, en ese tiempo quizás le dijeron mentiras de mi o tal vez ni siquiera sabe que existo, no puedo darte una respuesta clara, lo siento.

 **¿Si no hubieras conocido a Saitama, crees que hubieras podido seguir adelante o te hubieras rendido?**

 **Lincoln:** Creo que sí, para cuando lo conocí ya estaba dando las ultimas, solo esperaba a que un Kaijin apareciera y me matara de una vez, después de todo mi familia me rechazo, perdí mi hogar, el amor familiar, mi trabajo, etc. Pero luego apareció el señor Saitama que me ayudo a entender que no era el final, me saco de la oscuridad, me ayudo a ser alguien mejor, alguien que ya no se rinde tan fácil.

 **¿Hay alguna chica o chicas que te gusten y estés dispuesto a tener una relación amorosa?**

 **Lincoln:** [Algo Sonrojado] Por el momento no… Bueno, quizás la chica mosquito… y Zenko… ¡No me juzguen, es que me parecen lindas!

 **Esto es más una afirmación que pregunta pero ¿cuantas versiones de ti mismo conoces y cuál te parece más increíblemente loca y/o desagradable y cual más impresionante y/o genial? para mí la mejor versión eres tú y tu versión original, te tengo un gran respeto y admiración, aun cuando soy un adulto joven por así decirlo.**

 **Lincoln:** Bueno, eso es muy complicado ya que existen muchas versiones de mí, al parecer la historia de mi versión original es demasiado popular jejeje, pero si pudiera ponerle características a los Lincoln que admiro serian… Los Lincoln que superan las adversidades y no se rinden.

 **¿Te gustaría conocer alguna de tus versiones del multiverso?**

 **Lincoln:** Ya conozco a algunas, no todas me gustan a decir verdad pero si hay otras que creo que son geniales.

 **¿qué opinas de aquellos que te ponen siempre en situaciones muy lamentables y que siempre te hacen sufrir? en mi caso lo hice pero para mí, fue como poner a un fénix que renace de las cenizas y se hace más fuerte, es por eso también que cree a Dk pero eso no tiene relevancia ahora**

 **Lincoln:** [Suspira] A decir verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a esas versiones mías, la mayoría lo hace para hacer una versión malvada, otros para hacer a un Lincoln más realista en… ese evento… Al final es decisión de ellos que hacer con el Lincoln que crearon, pero si te soy sincero, no me agradan cuando se quedan en esa situación…

 **Y por último suponiendo que muchas chicas se enamoren de ti y estén de acuerdo a compartirte ¿qué arias? perdón por esa pregunta pero como dije antes me gusta el romance sin importar si es una pareja o harem.**

 **Lincoln:** [Sonriente pero sonrojado] Por favor, eso es algo imposible, yo nunca fui popular en la escuela ni en mi vida social, me la pasaba jugando videojuegos con mis amigos y haciendo planes para sobrevivir en mi casa, dudo mucho que alguna chica se fije en mí.

(Pobre, no sabe la que le espera, o mejor dicho, las que le esperan…)

 **Para Saitama**

 **¿Crees que algún día alguien pueda estar a la altura de tu poder? es decir, tener un rival para tener un combate serio y/o amistoso**

 **Saitama:** Eso sería muy interesante, me gustaría que pasara pero mientras, tengo a Lincoln para combates amistosos

 **¿Qué opinas de que a tu versión original la comparan mucho con Son Goku y Superman?**

 **Saitama:** Siempre me he preguntado porque hacen comparaciones innecesarias, supongo que es gente con mucho tiempo libre

 **¿Alguna vez en tu vida pensaste en que podrías convertirte en alguien tan poderoso?**

 **Saitama:** Honestamente no, ni en mis más locos sueños llegaba a imaginarme a mí mismo con esta fuerza, pero aquí estoy.

 **¿Si fueras a tener una relación, como te gustaría que fuera?**

 **Saitama:** Mmm… La verdad es que no pienso mucho en eso ya que sé que no le llamo la atención a las mujeres, sería interesante pero estoy seguro que no va a pasar.

 **¿Crees que Genos alguna vez te deje de insistir en ser su maestro?**

 **Saitama:** Ya soy su maestro, ahora el problema es que no deja de querer averiguar "mis secretos", ya se lo dije todo cuando mate al insecto azul, ¿Qué más quiere?

 **¿Si Lincoln te dijera que tiene novia o novias, que arias?**

 **Saitama:** Ya le hace falta, además, no me extrañaría que fuera más de una, aunque él lo niegue estoy seguro que tenía algunas chicas tras él.

 **Y por último si pudieras regresar en el tiempo con tu fuerza actual y toda tu percepción ¿cambiarias algo o lo dejarías tal como esta?**

 **Saitama:** Eso de los viajes en el tiempo es muy molesto, una pequeña cosita que cambies y todo lo que habías logrado antes ya se fue a la basura, yo mejor no cambiaría nada, ni siquiera viajaría al pasado.

 **Para Bun-bun**

 **¿Te atreverías a quitarle su inocencia a Lincoln?**

 **Bun-bun:** [Voz coqueta] Solo si el me quita la mía

 **Suponiendo que Lincoln tuviera novia o novias ¿qué arias?**

 **Bun-bun:** Podrá tener las que él quisiera siempre y cuando yo esté incluida al menos en su vida

 **¿Qué opinas de las personas que hacen sufrir a Lincoln o bueno lo hicieron sufrir sin clemencia en sus historias?**

 **Bun-bun:** [Algo triste] Por más que me duela ver a Linky sufrir al parecer hay muchas personas a las que les entretiene… No entiendo que ven de entretenido en eso, un niño de once años sufriendo sin parar, a mí no me gusta, me causa dolor…

 **¿Cómo fue que te alejaste de la casa Loud?**

 **Bun-bun:** Recibí un poco de ayuda, no preguntes de quien, por el momento no puedo decirlo

 **¿Odias a alguna hermana de Lincoln en especial o todas en general?**

 **Bun-bun:** No todas fueron culpables de su desgracia, además, no puedo odiarlas, fueron la familia de Lincoln y lo cuidaron por poco más de once años, por más mal que hayan causado tampoco hay que olvidar el bien que hicieron, claro que tampoco me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si intentan dañarlo otra vez.

 **¿Si pudieras cambiar algo, para que Lincoln no hubiera sufrido con la mala suerte a costa de tu propia existencia lo arias?**

 **Bun-bun:** Por mi Linky lo que sea, si él es feliz yo soy feliz, aun sin existir sé que sería feliz

 **Y por último ¿te gustaría tener bebes con Lincoln?**

 **Bun-bun:** ¿Es necesario preguntar?

 **** **Ahora si es la última ¿si Lincoln llega a formar una familia, cuidarías a sus hijos o hijas?**

 **Bun-bun:** Claro que sí, no me importaría cuidar a los bebes de Linky, ya tengo experiencia cuidándolo a él.

 **Y esas son todas las preguntas, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te deseo una buena lectura.**

 **ImperialStar**

 **Un comentario muy largo pero feliz, tratare de resumir mi repuesta para no tardar tanto en subirlo pero dar suficiente atención a este comentario.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por la comprensión, en serio, el trabajo que tengo me cansa tanto física como mentalmente, por eso últimamente me estoy tardando más de lo que tenía planeado, aun así, tratare de no hacerlos esperar tanto.**

 **Tome en cuenta tu nombre para Mosquito y bueno, aquí esta, aun se llama Chica mosquito o Mosquito ya que no ha revelado su nombre a los demás, solo lo uso en el registro, pero en cuanto revele su nombre lo usare para referirme a ella en futuros capítulos, además, la forma humana no solo es para convivencia, sino también demuestra el nuevo enfoque que le está dando el Doctor Genus a sus creaciones, estoy discutiendo la idea de "expandir" esta idea con un amigo pero todavía está en "veremos"**

 **La verdad, a mí también me parecía que Sonic era demasiado femenino, no solo por sus facciones y cuerpo, sino también, específicamente en el anime, en la escena del Rey Marino, este corta su traje de prisionero de forma que revela su vientre, muy al estilo de una mujer, eso más la lluvia y sus facciones lo hicieron ver demasiado femenino, no sé qué estaba pensando One al imaginarse a este personaje como un hombre, supongo que lo mismo que Kishimoto cuando pensó en Haku como hombre.**

 **Para mi Bobby no es un mal tipo, hay formas de sacarlo del camino de una historia Loricoln o Loudcest harem sin hacerlo ver como un cretino o un idiota, esta es una de esas formas, además, conserva la esencia del personaje, alegre, un poco ingenuo pero muy amigable. Ese es Roberto Santiago para mí y no lo iba a cambiar por nada, todavía recuerdo el capítulo en el que Lincoln y el convivieron, realmente parecían hermanos, fue algo agradable.**

 **Qué bien que te gusto la inclusión de Bun-bun, llevaba tiempo pensándolo, especialmente después de adentrarme lo suficiente en el fandom de la serie como para ver fan arts del "personaje" humanizado, creo que hasta el momento no he visto ninguno donde lo pongan como un chico pero eso tampoco me molesta, de hecho hasta se me hace normal en una serie con tantos personajes femeninos ya sean protagonistas, secundarios o extras. Luego habrá una explicación detallada con respecto a ella.**

 **Ciertamente yo trato de hacer cambios para que la historia no sea un "copia/pega" pero al mismo tiempo trato de mantener la esencia de los personajes que uso ya que si los estoy usando es porque me gusta como son, no porque los quiera cambiar por otro que es lo que hacen muchos escritores de fanfics.**

 **Tal vez en algún momento me pase por tu cuenta, por mientras disfruta este nuevo capítulo y no te preocupes, Ronnie Anne y Clyde aparecerán, no ahora pero pronto.**

 **Jesus1711**

 **Eres observador amigo, muy bien, sin embargo esto ya se veía venir desde antes ¿No crees?**

 **Una cosita, quizás sea una tontería para ti pero por favor, trata de no usar el pac-man cuando me escribas, no puedo tomar en serio a quienes lo usan para comentar, lo siento si te ofendí pero yo trato de ser serio a la hora de contestar, agradecería el mismo trato por favor, hice una excepción ya que es la primera vez que pasa pero no contestare ningún otro mensaje con Pac-man o de ese tipo.**

 **Ben56**

 **Qué bueno que el capítulo anterior te gusto, espero y este te guste tanto o más si se puede.**

 **Por lo que dices puedo intuir que conoces más de One Punch Man que The Loud House, un consejo, trata de informarte más de The Loud House ya que se aproximan muchos personajes de esa serie y te sería útil la información.**

 **Un poco obvio pero si, Ronnie Anne está perdida y tanto Bobby como su Madre la quieren encontrar cueste lo que cueste, desafortunadamente muchos héroes rechazan este tipo de trabajos ya que no les da la fama suficiente, algo triste la verdad, pero bueno, ahora tiene a Saitama y Lincoln de su lado, no puede pedir nada mejor que esos dos.**

 **Lerans**

 **Qué bueno que te gusto el fanfic, sé que ya hay mucha gente que se está hartando de NSL, pero oye, no todos los días ves un capitulo como ese, yo digo que si la idea es buena pues ponla en acción, y esta idea en su momento me pareció buena, al parecer no me equivoque.**

 **Como veras en este Crossover predomina más el universo de One Punch Man que el de The Loud House, aun así hay formas en las que puedes ir agregando elementos y hacerlos ver como algo natural, como Bun-bun por ejemplo. Sin embargo, si no te llegaran a gustar los agregados que aparecerán más adelante siempre puedes buscar otra historia, digo esto porque habrá muchos más, es como una pequeña advertencia.**

 **Pues aquí está el capítulo 6 que introdujo personajes antes de tiempo y otros personajes de The Loud House, espero que te guste.**

 **Ahora, tus preguntas.**

 **Durante los enfrentamientos con Kaijin al principio de sus entrenamientos para ser héroes, ¿Lincoln sufrió algún ataque crítico?, de ser así dado que eres más emotivo, ¿Cediste a tu ira?**

 **Saitama:** Mas que ira fue preocupación, ese niño a veces llegaba a ser muy audaz e impetuoso, supongo que era por leer tantos comics he historietas, pero tampoco pasaba a mayores, una vez me dijo que desde que empezó a entrenar conmigo ya ni se enfermaba, eso me relajaba un poco.

 **Invitado (Pirata)**

 **Yo nunca me fui, es solo que el trabajo me cansa demasiado, en estos momentos, mientras escribo las respuestas me duele la espalda y mis pies, pero me lo aguanto para entregar este capítulo a ustedes amigo mío, no solo eso, también contesto los comentarios con especial detalle para que sepan que aprecio a todos mis lectores.**

 **El grupo Blizzard si sale en el manga, te recomiendo que lo leas, en el anime tuvieron una aparición muy corta, ni siquiera cuenta como aparición para mí pero bueno.**

 **Respecto a Lincoln no creo que tenga opción compañero, al menos Bun-bun no se la da jejeje…**

 **Si te soy sincero lo de las goteras, el Wi-fi, y el hijo putativo… Bueno, no me hizo tanta gracia, lo siento compañero.**

 **Lo que Bun-bun es se explicara a detalle en algún capitulo futuro, por el momento lo que sabemos de ella es lo que ya he escrito, eso incluye este capítulo, pero tranquilo que como dije antes, se explicara en el futuro.**

 **Sir Crocodile222**

 **Es una sensación agradable el hecho de que alguien no tache tu obra como basura solo por el formato que usas, me quito el sombrero ante usted señor, tiene mi respeto.**

 **Espero que estas sorpresas también hayan sido de tu agrado, y prepárate que todavía vienen más, tengo tantas cosas planeadas para esta historia, no sé si ya te estás dando una idea de qué tipo de cosas pasaran pero bueno, espero sorprenderte.**

 **Sus preguntas Señor.**

 **Para Lincoln:**

 **¿Por qué quieres hacer aliados, si tú y el señor Saitama tiene fuerza de sobra para lidiar prácticamente con cualquier amenaza?  
**

 **Lincoln:** [Algo sonrojado de la vergüenza] jejeje, bueno, eso es más que nada por los comics que leo, en ellos veo que los héroes forman grupos y se hacen amigos entre ellos para salvar al mundo, no sé, me gustaría tener eso

 **Conoces a King y lo que lo vincula con el Señor Saitama ;)  
**

 **Lincoln:** ¿El tipo grande y rubio con una cicatriz en la cara que acompañaba a mis amigos? Apenas lo conocí hoy, es alguien muy callado ya que no dijo nada de camino al campo de batalla, Metal Bat y Child me dijeron que era un tipo realmente fuerte, me gustaría comprobarlo, supongo que a eso te refieres con su conexión con Saitama, su fuerza ¿No?

(Pobre, se llevara una gran decepción…)

 **Ahora, ¿Cómo es tu vida con Bun-Bun ahora que ha regresado a ti?**

 **Lincoln:** Tengo que admitir que es agradable tenerla de vuelta pero… [Sonrojado] Es demasiado cariñosa conmigo

 **Para Saitama:**

 **¿Cuál ha sido la ocasión en la que Lincoln te ha preocupado bastante alguna vez? Ya puede ser que haya salido mal herido de un entrenamiento, se haya enfermado o extraviado, por mencionar algunos ejemplos.**

 **Saitama:** Mmm… Pues cuando luchábamos contra Kaijin, en esos momentos me preocupaba que saliera herido, pero siempre encontraba la forma de salir ileso, por algo se llama a sí mismo "El Hombre del Plan", aun así me llegue a preocupar en algunas batallas, aun me preocupa pero no que salga herido, sino por otra cosa…

 **¿Eres fuerte?**

 **Bun-bun:** La repuesta a esa pregunta esta en este capítulo.

 **¿Ahora eres de carne y hueso?**

 **Bun-bun:** Emm… Disculpa, el autor me limita con mis respuestas ya que hay muchos detalles de mí que el revelara después y no quiere arruinar la sorpresa

 **¿Cómo quedo Lily tras irte de la casa Loud? (¿está bien?)**

 **Bun-bun:** Pasa lo mismo que la respuesta anterior

 **¿Cómo supiste que Lincoln se encontraba en ciudad "Z"?**

 **Bun-bun:** Mmm… No, esta tampoco, tendrás que esperar, lo siento mucho.

 **Bueno, lamentablemente Sonic no puede romper la cuarta pared como Lincoln, Saitama y Bun-bun, sé que Saitama originalmente tampoco podía pero ya explique las razones de porque ahora si, en fin, lo siento si no te di las respuestas que querías pero hubiera sido un gran spoiler, también toma en cuenta a los personajes que dije que pueden romper la cuarta pared para hacer tus preguntas, solo ellos podrán contestar, sin más que decir, te deseo una buena lectura.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, solo quisiera aprovechar este espacio para avisarles lo siguiente.**

 **Cualquier comentario con Pac-man u odio sin sentido será ignorado de ahora en adelante, esto debido a que yo trato de ser serio en esto, de hecho trato de dar respuestas serias a sus preguntas y comentarios por respeto, es por eso que espero el mismo trato, lo siento si suena estricto pero trato de hacer una historia seria, sé que tiene comedia y romance y otras cosas pero es algo serio para mí, espero y lo entiendan, lo que ya no me quieran seguir ni a mí ni a mis obras pueden irse cuando quieran, espero que encuentren algo acorde a ustedes y les deseo una buena lectura.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

25


End file.
